Cliches
by Yoari Dank
Summary: porque desde la primera vez que la vio, no pudo evitar no pensar en ella...colección de one-shots con diferentes temáticas, basadas en películas y situaciones que suceden... con nuestra pareja IR. UA y otros... advertencia de lemmon en el primer shot. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **no se porque se me ocurrió hacer estas historias si aun tengo algunas pendientes... pero no pude evitarlo :(**

 **Aclaraciones: este es un conjunto de one-shots con diferente temática, que va desde UA hasta el universo de bleach. este one-shot tiene contenido lemmon (mi segundo intento).**

 **Existen situaciones en las que debemos tomar una decisión... pero elegir una opción significa abandonar la otra y entonces solo si la decisión que has tomado no te causa ningún tipo de remordimiento significa que has elegido de manera correcta...**

 **One-Shot. 1 Deseos reprimidos.**

.

.

.

Mirándose al espejo se acomodó el cuello de la camisa blanca sin ningún tipo de arruga en él, el ultimo botón sin abrochar le daba un aire mucho más fresco y juvenil del que quería aparentar, lo hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa, de manera inconsciente vio el reloj de la pared marcando las siete con cincuenta y cinco minutos, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que su próxima sesión diera inicio, el quinto es ese pesado día y que para su fortuna era también el último, de inmediato verificó que todo en el lugar estuviese en perfectas condiciones ante todo estaba la comodidad de la persona, ¿de quién se trataba en esta ocasión? Revisó su pequeña agenda que reposaba sobre su escritorio, abriéndola en la página correcta pudo percatarse del nombre escrito en aquella inmaculada hoja "Rukia Kuchiki" era el nombre de la joven que como cada semana desde hacía ya ¿Cuántos meses? A si… casi tres meses, había requerido su ayuda profesional, no pudo evitar que de sus labios se escapara un leve suspiro ¿frustración, cansancio, molestia, resignación? no lo sabía con exactitud, esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza andante y una patada en la espinilla ¿la razón? Aquella mujer era demasiado impredecible, con cada sesión que tenían se daba cuenta de la cantidad de facetas que ella tenía, echando por tierra el posible avance que pudiesen obtener en ese reducido lapso de tiempo. Pero no podía culparla, las cosas eran así, no podías esperar que la persona llegara con algún problema o asunto y que al término de esos cuarenta y cinco minutos saliera sonriendo y siendo alguien mejor, libre de todo pesar y con todo resuelto, no se trataba de eso, era un proceso que podía llevar meses e incluso años, era de soñadores pensar que se tenía la solución a la vuelta de la esquina y en tan corto tiempo ¡por favor!

Unos tenues golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones por lo que se dispuso a levantarse de su cómodo asiento con la intención de abrir, y al hacerlo la visión frente a él le pareció difícil de digerir, una menuda mujer pelinegra yacía de pie aun sin atreverse a entrar a la sala en la que ya había estado incontables veces, más por cortesía y por apresurar las cosas el pelinaranja le indicó que entrara y tomara asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de esa estancia, lo cual hizo de inmediato la mujer optando por aquel que ya era prácticamente su puesto por excelencia, algo alejado de la puerta pero lo suficientemente cerca del hombre para que éste le escuchara con claridad, dándole la posibilidad de mirarlo de manera directa y que en ningún momento esa visión se entorpeciera.

— ¿Entonces quieres decirme a que se debe tu apariencia Rukia?— mientras él imitaba el acto de la recién llegada, el hombre de extravagante cabellera señaló el atuendo de la pelinegra que solo consistía en un vestido negro demasiado ceñido, estaba de más decir que venía descalza y con el par de zapatos en manos y el maquillaje levemente corrido ¿pero en que se había metido esa mujer? Distaba demasiado de todas las veces anteriores en las que la vio con atuendos más sobrios que se adecuaban a su personalidad y edad, y no es que no se le viera bien aquel atuendo era solo que parecía demasiado extraño que llegara con semejante pinta.

Se mantenía cabizbaja, tal vez apenada por algo que el pelinaranja no lograba entender, debió pasar algo en el transcurso de esa semana y era mejor hablarlo de una vez por todas, de todas maneras era algo que saldría a flote durante la plática que tendrían y era mejor iniciar con aquello a esperar al término y guardarla durante otra semana más en la que otro asunto podría surgir complicando así más las cosas. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la tenue voz de la mujer al fin hizo acto de presencia, susurrando algo apenas audible para el hombre.

—He terminado con Renji, le he dicho que no—en su tono de voz no había vacilación alguna ni tampoco remordimiento o dolor ante la inminente ruptura.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos hoy de eso… te parece bien?— así que era eso, no le sorprendía la noticia ya lo veía venir desde que empezaron las sesiones, Rukia evidentemente no sentía más que afecto por aquel hombre llamado Renji, un sentimiento de apego debido a la seguridad que le propinaba, confundiendo eso con "amor" y en incontables ocasiones él trató de hacerle ver aquello usando las propias palabras de la pelinegra para que ella les diera el sentido correcto, no podía decirle _"en verdad no lo amas así que es mejor terminar con ello de una vez"_ siendo así no hubiese tardado ni dos segundos en abandonar la sala para jamás volver. Sin embargo el intentar decir cosas como _"entonces dices que el estar agradecida con Renji es lo que te hace amarlo"_ o _"es acaso esa sensación de protección lo que te hace permanecer a su lado"_ en ocasiones la ponía a pensar sobre ello.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos en clara señal de resistencia, ese en verdad era un tema bastante delicado que implicaba un nuevo descubrimiento del que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con el hombre frente a ella que la miraba de manera fija sin perder detalle de ella, eso la puso aun más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. Así permaneció por varios minutos, bien podía hacerlo hasta el final de la sesión si quería, el tiempo no se detendría o apresuraría solo por su decisión, el pelinaranja se llevó la mano a la nuca rascándose esa zona con premura, definitivamente esa mujer le sacaría canas verdes uno de esos días.

— ¿Y bien?— insistió nuevamente el hombre pero al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió utilizar otra táctica— ya que no piensas hablar de ello me temo que debo dar por concluida la sesión Rukia, ahí está la puerta que pases buenas noches— se disponía a levantarse pero la repentina voz de la joven ordenándole prácticamente que no lo hiciera se lo impidió.

Rayos como detestaba llegar a eso, era la segunda vez que caía en algo como eso con él, aun un poco reticente comenzó con lo que la aquejaba ese día, su novio Renji le había propuesto matrimonio veinticuatro horas antes y ella sin ningún miramiento le dijo que no, un seco y directo "No".

—Simplemente al tenerlo frente a mí con ese brillante anillo en mano no pude más que rechazar la oferta—

El sujeto era un buen tipo por lo que ella le había contado, con una buena posición socioeconómica, que cumplía con sus deseos siempre, pero eso no era más que una fachada, lo que Rukia sentía por el pelirrojo era solamente una inmensa gratitud y cariño que con el tiempo y la costumbre se había confundido con algo más. En sesiones anteriores y en breves lapsos de tiempo la verdad había salido a la luz, Rukia pareció comprender ese pequeño detalle sin embargo no desistió de su relación alegando que aun no podía darla por terminada sin antes comprobar que eso era cierto. La etapa de negación a veces cegaba a las personas a lo más evidente, envolviéndolas en una fina capa que los protegía de ellos mismos en momentos adversos. Pero algo en esa semana había cambiado para que ella decidiera poner fin a todo.

— ¿Tienes idea del por qué no pudiste decirle que si? La semana anterior me decías que no importaba si era gratitud o costumbre, entonces dime qué fue lo que propició ese cambio tan repentino y brusco de esa semana a esta—debía ser algo de vital importancia para llegar a semejante cambio—Rukia lo que digas en estos momentos no lo sabrá nadie más ni siquiera Renji… tenemos un contrato de confidencialidad ¿recuerdas?—

Claro que lo sabía y era por el mismo motivo que no podía revelar lo que llevaba dentro pues al hacerlo de inmediato aquel dichoso contrato quedaría anulado, y siendo honesta con ella misma eso era lo último que quería, si bien era bastante tedioso ir cuarenta y cinco minutos cada semana a ese lugar bien valía la pena.

—No puedo Ichigo— enseguida desvió la mirada viendo hacia cualquier punto de la habitación pero sin enfocar su atención en un lugar en especifico.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?—poder y querer eran dos términos muy diferentes desde la perspectiva en las que se les mirase, era demasiado evidente que la pelinegra no quería revelar lo que la aquejaba, esa barrera que edificaba se hacía presente en esos momentos.

—Tú no entiendes… si te lo digo entonces ya nada será igual— ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a ese cabeza de zanahoria que no debía hablar de ello? Rayos ese día no tuvo por que presentarse en aquel lugar, bien podía cancelar la maldita cita, posponerla hasta aclarar su mente.

—Entonces hazme entender Rukia es bastante simple… no puede ser tan grave—

La mujer pareció pensárselo un poco ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado en verdad quería sacar de una vez lo que llevaba dentro sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, tirar por tierra todo y arriesgarse, pero por otro ¿Qué tal y todo salía terriblemente mal? No solo cabía la posibilidad de estar terriblemente avergonzada sino de terminar de hundirse.

—Me he enamorado de otro hombre— soltó ella después de pensarlo mucho, y en verdad fue como si un gran peso se esfumara de sus hombros dejándole una sensación de bienestar-por el momento claro estaba- no supo cuando fue que comenzó a sentir aquello ¿semanas tal vez? Quién sabe, pero en esta ocasión por lo menos no tenía la certeza de que todo saliera a su beneficio como lo hacía con Renji y eso le aterraba, esa incertidumbre la había carcomido por las noches pensando en los "tal vez" "pros y contras" y siempre todas terminaban en un inminente fracaso.

Bueno eso si que no se lo esperaba el pelinaranja, no lo había visto venir debía revisar de nuevo esos malditos apuntes. De cierto modo al parecer ella al fin se dio cuenta de que ese vínculo con el pelirrojo no era más que una mera ilusión y forma de protección, pero algo no cuadraba en todo aquello, y al mismo tiempo, algo dentro suyo que no supo qué era comenzó a moverse. Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero por más que intentó no lo logró ¿Qué estaba pasando? Permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, debía decirle algo a Rukia pero qué, ¿Que sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta? ¿Qué era una excelente decisión?

—Hablemos un poco más de este hombre Rukia ¿de dónde lo conoces, desde cuándo y cómo es él?—Ichigo estaba dispuesto a comenzar con aquello, conocer un poco de este "nuevo" hombre serviría para poder comprender un poco mejor la situación de la pelinegra, tomó su pequeño cuaderno de notas para anotar los puntos importantes que pudiesen surgir.

Rukia por su parte soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, estaba tratando a toda costa de evadir lo más posible el tema pero al parecer sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultados, no le quedó de otra que comenzar con lo que más adelante seria su problema y dolor de cabeza—no puedo decirte mucho de él, hasta para mí me es un completo misterio ese hombre, no puedo negar que despierta sentimientos que ni con Renji llegué a sentir alguna vez, él es alguien maravilloso pero poco efusivo con sus sentimientos, es muy responsable y se preocupa por lo demas aunque no lo demuestre, es un maldito gruñón de primera y suele sacarme de mis casillas. Lo conozco hace apenas unos tres meses cuando mucho si puedo decir, y te puedo decir que desde la primera vez que lo vi me llamó la atención, es bastante guapo aunque ese maldito ceño que se carga arruina un poco esa impresión— en todo momento la pelinegra no le quitó de encima la mirada a Ichigo, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él, pero al parecer él solo se limitaba a escribir quien sabe qué cosas en esa estúpida libreta del demonio.

Cada palabra fue escrita, hasta ahora solo tenía algunos datos, ese hombre había captado la atención de Rukia por algún motivo, era obvio que estaba impresionada, que al parecer llevaba de conocerlo el mismo tiempo en el que ella empezó a acudir a sus sesiones pero era hasta ahora que sacaba el tema a relucir. De repente sintió un poco de incomodidad, era la sensación de que era observado, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que efectivamente así era, Rukia le miraba muy fijamente pero su mirada ahora era muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en esos enigmáticos y bellos ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenia a la pelinegra sentada sobre él y con los brazos de ella enredados en su cuello, masajeando su nuca en una suave caricia ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué rayos no estaba haciendo algo por evitarlo? Su maldito cuerpo se negaba a moverse de aquella tan comprometedora posición, y su corazón latía desbocadamente.

Intentó quitársela de encima pero cada vez ella afianzaba más el agarre a su cuello y el pequeño vestido subía un par de centímetros más dejando así a la vista sus hermosas y torneadas piernas.

— ¿Sabes por qué llegue así el día de hoy?—ella se refería a la pinta que traía cuando entró, la ropa maltrecha, el maquillaje corrido, los zapatos en mano y el cabello revuelto—anoche cuando Renji se me propuso y lo mandé al diablo decidí salir a algún lugar a despejar mi mente, lamentablemente no sé cómo fue que llegué a un maldito bar, me tomé unos cuantos tragos, todo iba bien hasta entonces sin embargo comencé a sentirme bastante mareada y decidí salir de ahí, y justo antes de lograrlo un hombre me lo impidió ¿sabes por qué?—Ichigo negó lentamente pero en realidad ya tenía una idea de cómo había terminado aquello, una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rukia—quería que tuviéramos sexo en el baño del bar y yo acepté, pero sabes qué fue lo más gracioso de todo eso… que aun cuando ese hombre estaba por hacerme suya no pude dejar de pensar que el que lo hacía era el hombre del que estoy enamorada, sonara bastante patético lo sé, pero fue justamente por ese motivo que no lo hice, le golpee y Salí corriendo de ahí—

Bueno al menos sus suposiciones habían sido erróneas con respecto a Rukia y el rumbo que tomaría esa historia. Casi empezaba a sentir un poco de rencor hacia ella por optar por semejante actitud ¡vaya que irse a tomar y casi tener sexo en un baño cuando recién había rechazado la propuesta de Renji! Estaba seguro que no podía entender a esa mujer. El pelinaranja le pidió de nueva cuenta a Rukia que se levantara pero está de nuevo se negó, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, no podía negar que él era un hombre joven y que ella muy a su pesar era hermosa, si no entendía por las buenas entonces tendría que ser por las malas, iba a tener que utilizar la fuerza con ella -tratando de no pasarse claro- a duras penas alejó las manos de la pelinegra de su cuello pero antes de que pudiese hacer lo mismo con el menudo cuerpo que yacía a horcajadas sobre su regazo, fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa, una muy distinta a la que Ichigo pretendía.

Rukia impactó sus labios sobre los de él en un intenso beso que a cada segundo se hacía más exigente, lo que surtió efecto de inmediato pues el pelinaranja soltó sus muñecas para posar sus manos en la espalda de la chica con la intensión de pegar más sus cuerpos y así profundizar más el contacto de sus bocas que pedían a gritos mucho más del otro, y fue Ichigo el que lo logró, mordiendo el labio inferior de Rukia haciendo que ésta soltara un leve gemido y que abriera la boca sólo para que él introdujera su lengua, saboreando cada espacio de esa cavidad. Esto sorprendió a Rukia, él estaba bastante receptivo con ella, todo lo contrario a lo que creyó y demostró en un principio, al parecer ella no le era totalmente indiferente.

El cerebro de Ichigo no daba para más, solo sentir esa inexplicable necesidad de tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, profanando su boca cada vez más en un beso exigente que le hacía perder el aliento, recuperándolo cada tanto cuando atacaba su cuello sin piedad alguna ¿de dónde venía esa actitud de él? No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que ya no podría seguir reprimiendo aquello por más que lo intentara, sus manos vagaban sin rumbo fijo por el menudo cuerpo de la chica, explorando y palpando cada parte de su anatomía con vehemencia, pero en esa posición sin duda se sentía demasiado incomodo, sin pensarlo mucho se levantó llevándose a Rukia con él, aun sin romper el beso, haciendo que ella enroscara sus piernas en su cadera. A penas lograron llegar a unos de los sofás que tenían al lado, uno lo suficientemente grande para poder estar cómodos en su labor, con mucha delicadeza la dejó caer al mullido sofá mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella. Ese pequeño gesto del pelinaranja le pareció bastante tierno a Rukia ¡dios, podía comerse vivo a ese hombre en ese mismo momento! Y estaba segura de que así seria, ahora era él el que dominaba la situación, Rukia no era de esas mujeres que se dejaban controlar por un hombre pero ahora solo por ese momento dejaría que él lo hiciera, que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

A comparación de ella, el pelinaranja era bastante más grande y pesado, pero en esos momentos, cuando él la cubría con su cuerpo y su rodilla se encontraba separando sus piernas demasiado cerca de su intimidad todo lo demás carecía de importancia, poco a poco los besos de Ichigo fueron descendiendo de su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos, éstos no tardaron en ser atendidos mientras gritaban por sus besos, los cuales no se hicieron esperar, primero por encima del estorboso vestido que no tardó demasiado en desaparecer, con urgencia él dejo al descubierto esa parte de la pelinegra, el pudor había sido desechado desde el momento en el que probo de esos labios que ahora estaba hinchados y rojos. Se dedicó a mimar cada pecho con tal delicadeza sin descuidar en ningún momento al otro, no podía decir que era un experto con las mujeres, por lo general tendía a mantenerse alejado de las relaciones sentimentales o de cualquier otro tipo de contacto con el sexo femenino, no podía negar que en esos momentos se sentía increíble, sentir de esa manera a esa mujer le hacía perder la cabeza y a experimentar sensaciones que jamás pensó llegar a sentir.

—¡oh Ichigo!— alcanzó a decir ella en algo que pareció más bien un gemido, por fin tenia a Ichigo de esa manera con ella, ni siquiera con Renji sentía lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, su piel parecía erizarse con cada rose de las manos de él, que si bien eran algo torpes eso no impedía que sintiera ese inmenso placer por el hecho de ser él quien la tocaba y no otro hombre, por más que trató de negar todo lo que estaba sintiendo no pudo hacerlo, se había enamorado de él con el pasar de los días sin poder evitarlo.

La manera en la que lo pronuncio sonaba tan sensual, aun con su inexperiencia parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo, sus cabellos eran halados por ella cada vez que él succionaba o lamia, la sentía estremecerse con cada caricia; aun ante la queja de Rukia por dejar de atender uno de sus pechos, hizo descender su mano hasta una de sus piernas, acariciándola y levantando más del vestido hasta enrollarlo en su cintura, no quería ningún tipo de estorbos en su camino.

—Eso es Rukia— medio gruño él antes de que sus dedos buscaran un lugar dentro de ella acariciando y apartando la tela que había de por medio, rasgándola y tirándola por algún lugar de la habitación, casi por instinto fue ella la que empujó la cadera contra las manos del pelinaranja buscando más contacto al mismo tiempo que esa sensación de placer crecía ferviente dentro de ella aprisionando así los dedos de Ichigo en un abrazador primer orgasmo.

—Ichigo por favor solo tómame ahora no puedo más— con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos nublados de un placer indescriptible para ella misma, trató de hablar, más su voz apenas salía en un hilillo cargado de ruego y necesidad, y viendo que el pelinaranja no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil fue que decidió cambiar los papeles, de un solo movimiento cambio las posiciones dejando al hombre a su merced, tomando ahora ella el control de la situación al tiempo que sonreía perversamente.

La vista que ahora tenía él era maravillosa, el hermoso cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, ahora eran sus menudas manos las que tocaban su torso y desabrochaban con insistencia los botones de la camisa que hasta hacía unos momentos atrás no tenía ningún tipo de arruga. Él la anhelaba más de lo que podía imaginar sin saber desde cuándo fue que eso comenzó a pasar, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que aquello no era correcto, no era ético lo que estaba por hacer pero a pesar de eso él no quería dar marcha atrás a lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué tal y Rukia estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos hacia él? Y si era solo la transferencia lo que había ahí, todos esos sentimientos y deseos no eran por y para él sino solo el reflejo de otra cosa, algo que simplemente estaba atribuyéndole, depositando en su persona tal como lo había hecho con Renji, Rukia no le era indiferente, desde el momento en el que la vio le pareció bastante atractiva y su sola presencia le hacía estremecerse de maneras que ni él mismo podía imaginar, pero fuera de eso, se vio forzado a empujar aquellos impulsos lejos para evitarse problemas. No se percató del momento en el que desvió la mirada de la mujer que tenia sobre él hasta que sintió sus manos posarse a cada lado de su cara para que volviera a mirarla, fue entonces que notó la mirada de la chica, casi rogándole con esos ojos que terminasen de una vez lo que estaban haciendo, lo besó, ya no de manera demandante como antes sino más bien de manera casi tierna, moviendo con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de él para luego romper ese contacto.

La camisa de Ichigo estaba desabotonada en su totalidad y abierta permitiendo admirar su bien formado pecho, uno bastante escultural si se podía decir. Poco a poco las manos de Rukia fueron dibujando un camino cuyo destino era el cierre del pantalón del pelinaranja, con algo de torpeza sus dedos encontraron ese molesto botón el cual no tardo en desabrochar para posteriormente bajar la cremallera de él, hurgando dentro y acariciando al mismo tiempo, no se sorprendía de las proporciones del cuerpo del hombre, de cierta manera eso la excitaba aun más, fantaseando en como seria el tenerlo dentro suyo arremetiendo cada vez hasta dejarla sin aliento, haciéndola gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Se inclinó para comenzar con un camino de besos a través del vientre del pelinaranja mientras el profería palabras incoherentes e inentendibles a la vez que soltaba leves gemidos ahogados, lo estaba gozando de eso estaba más que segura, pero no era suficiente, quería darle más, mucho más, una vez que llegó a su destino palpo por sobre la tela del bóxer el miembro del pelinaranja que ya estaba más que abultado debido a los estímulos que estaba recibiendo, pero antes de lograr su cometido fue tomada de la cintura para después sentir como su espalda se estrellaba de nuevo sobre el sofá.

Adivinando las intenciones de Rukia, Ichigo se cernió sobre ella de nueva cuenta, por más que le agradara la idea de la pelinegra no sentía prudente aquello, estaba por retirarse y detener aquella locura de una vez por todas, aun si estuviese muriéndose de ganas sentía que de alguna manera se estaba aprovechando de la situación y confusión de la mujer, había una gran posibilidad de que ella se arrepintiera una vez que terminaran y honestamente no quería eso.

—Rukia no… para, esto está mal, solo estás confundida con respecto a todo esto, en verdad no sientes nada por mí, solo estas depositando esos sentimientos en mi persona—se separó un poco de ella tratando de levantarse y acomodarse de nuevo la camisa que estaba muy arrugada y con unas cuantas manchas de lo que parecia ser el maquillaje de la pelinegra.

—Desde que te conocí no he deseado estar con otro hombre que no fueras tú, ni siquiera he vuelto a tener sexo con Renji, solo soporto que me bese pensando que eres tú quien lo hace, esto no tiene nada que ver con la ayuda que me brindas— sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y desesperadas, cabía la posibilidad que de ahora en adelante todo cambiara y no precisamente para bien, en un último intento tomó de su muñeca y lo jaló hasta que él quedo a escasos centímetros de su cara, quería volver besarlo, si era la última vez que lo vería al menos quería tener esa enorme satisfacción, sin embargo todo lo contrario a sus deseos optó por pegar su cabeza a su pecho para que así él pudiese escuchar el sonido del palpitar de su corazón, no estaba mintiendo en ningún momento lo había hecho, si era solo una confusión o no, quería ser ella la que comprobara aquello, al menos quería tener esa oportunidad con el pelinaranja.

El frenético palpitar podía competir con el suyo, parecería que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho y fue entonces que algo se le paso por la mente, la única opción que tenia y la única solución por así decirla, pero por otro lado quería disfrutar tanto como pudiese, ser un egoísta que por primera vez en su vida pensara en él y no en los demás, sin fijarse en lo correcto, romper las reglas. Y tal vez lo hiciera, sacar esos deseos reprimidos que por tanto tiempo tenia dentro suyo, así beso tras beso fue aprisionando a Rukia debajo de él reviviendo de nuevo lo que hasta hacía unos momentos tenían, el deseo y la pasión brotando de cada poro de su piel, quemándoles y clamando por ser calmada de una vez por todas. Aun sin romper el beso fue él el que ahora quitó el último obstáculo que le impedía tomar de una vez a esa mujer que se retorcía de placer con cada beso y caricia que le propinaba. Dándole una última mirada de confirmación ante lo que venía, tomó de las caderas a la pelinegra y lentamente fue introduciéndose en ella, sin vacilación y sin intención de retroceder una vez que la llenara por completo, esa sensación de calidez estaba nublándole los sentidos, la estrechez de la mujer estaba llevándolo al mismo cielo tan solo con el simple roce de sus intimidades, amoldándose perfectamente dando paso a un goce mucho mayor que la primera vez, entrando y saliendo, las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, los gritos ahogados eran callados por la boca del otro robando así su propio aliento, dejando salir solo el nombre del otro.

Era un total frenesí lo que estaban viviendo ¿Cómo algo podía sentirse tan bien en compañía de la persona correcta? Nadie lo sabía, era parte del misterio de la vida, pero de algo estaban seguros, estaban a punto de llegar, el clímax estaba cerca y no podían negar lo inminente solo tratar de prolongar el momento de gozo del que eran cautivos, friccionando más sus cuerpos y profundizando los apasionados besos. Fue Rukia la primera en llegar, su mirada de innegable placer fue suficiente para Ichigo, la había llevado al mismo cielo y la clara señal fue el escuchar su nombre salir de la pequeña boca de la pelinegra mientras se retorcía y aferraba más a él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda dejando marcas que seguramente le dolerían luego, pero no le importaba pues esa acción solo consiguió que él también alcanzara el orgasmo en unos cuantos segundos, vaciándose dentro de ella y profiriendo un leve gruñido de placer.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho desnudo de Rukia al tiempo que salía de ella, quien lo acogió de manera protectora mientras le acariciaba el cabello empapado de sudor, sus respiraciones acompasándose con el correr de los minutos y tratando de calmar sus agitados corazones que palpitaban de una manera casi inhumana, eso había sido por demás maravilloso. Una vez ya más calmados, el pelinaranja se alzó para ver a su compañera, en su semblante se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos un nuevo brillo y esa mirada que le estaba regalando, no sabía bien qué significaba pero planeaba averiguarlo más adelante, por ahora todo a su tiempo. De manera casi delicada fue el pelinaranja el que le acomodó de nueva cuenta el vestido a Rukia, tapando así sus antes desnudos pechos y su intimidad, era una vista bastante hermosa pero no podía mantenerla así por siempre, el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Él tan solo con la maltrecha camisa se levantó del sofá para buscar sus pantalones y su bóxer que yacía a un lado de la habitación, una vez que se los puso se dispuso a decirle a Rukia lo que traía en mente.

—Como comprenderás Rukia, no puedo seguir dándote ayuda— el tono de su voz era bastante calmado, mientras la pelinegra al escuchar aquello se alarmó—es por ello que tendré que canalizarte con un colega mío— se volteó para ver a Rukia quien solo lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y aun asimilando el significado de dichas palabras, en verdad esperaba que pudiese entenderlo.

¿Era eso lo que estaba diciendo? Después de lo que acababa de pasar él pensaba desecharla así nada más, deslindarse de ella aun sabiendo sus sentimientos por él, una leve opresión se formó en su pecho, lo que era felicidad pronto se convirtió en decepción ¿Qué esperaba realmente? Que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y la amara de manera inmediata, quien sabe, pero muy en el fondo sabia que lo que estaba escuchando era lo más sensato y lo que se esperaba en situaciones como estas _**"que tonta que eres"**_ pensó ella con algo de amargura. Debía salir de ahí inmediatamente mientras le quedara algo de dignidad, se levantó precipitadamente del sofá y comenzó a buscar su bolso y sus zapatos cuando por fin los halló, se dispuso a marcharse y jamás volver ¡al diablo con las malditas sesiones, con Renji y con Ichigo que se jodieran!

—Hey ¿A dónde crees que vas?— la detuvo Ichigo a un paso de la puerta, al parecer Rukia no había captado la idea principal de todo eso.

—Me voy a casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya me has dejado en claro que vas a deshacerte de mí—

—Rukia estas entendiendo mal las cosas—pero aun con estas palabras ella no estaba decidida a ceder ante él—escucha… mientras tú seas aun una paciente mía no puedo involucrarme contigo, aunque creo que en eso ya es demasiado tarde, es por ello que debo dejar de ser yo tu terapeuta, siendo así no habrá problema alguno— después de pensarlo un rato, la pelinegra al fin pareció entender todo aquello, el maldito contrato había sido anulado de cierta manera por lo que de ahora en más la relación profesional de ambos se vería entorpecida, fue por ello que ya no podía seguir tratándola y debía darle el caso a un colega.

—Entonces tu y yo…—los ojos se le iluminaron de la emoción, había una tenue posibilidad de consolidar sus anhelos con el pelinaranja.

Ichigo afirmó ante la especulación de la menuda mujer dejándole en claro algunos detalles de vital importancia, como el hecho de que por el momento no comentaran con nadie más sobre lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto, más que nada para evitar algunos problemas con los demás, además de que ya no tendrían más las dichosas sesiones, que hablaría con su colega Ishida para que fuera él el que se encargara de ella de ahora en más, y por último pero no menos importante estaba el hecho de que podían tener una relación como tal en un lapso de cuatro años, un detalle que Ichigo omitió fue el hecho de que en esos años no debían tener contacto alguno, ningún tipo de comunicación o vinculo, pero no creía poder lograr aquello por mucha fuerza de voluntad, además de que estaba el asunto de que aun sabiendo de ese pequeño detalle le hizo el amor en esa habitación, la había hecho suya en esas cuatro paredes y después de esto no creía poder estar sin dirigirle la palabra o ignorar sus llamadas y evitarla, sería demasiado cruel, la haría sentirse usada.

Una vez fijados los términos tanto él como ella se dedicaron a verse lo más decentemente posible, fuera actuarían como si nada hubiese pasado y para su desgracia serian pocas las veces en las que se verían, las cuales aprovecharían al máximo.

—Hasta luego Ichigo que pases buenas noches, déjame felicitarte por la sesión de hoy fue maravillosa— le guiñó el ojo mientras le desabrochaba el ultimo botón de la camisa tal como la tenia al inicio, le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió del lugar dejando al pelinaranja hecho un estropajo, en verdad esa mujer le sacaría canas verdes y aun así no pudo borrar la enorme sonrisa que surcaban sus labios en ese momento.

De ahora en más debía pensar muy bien en qué hacer, sin embargo de lo que debería de preocuparse en esos momentos era en cambiar esa arrugada y manchada camisa por una limpia antes de salir de la sala, no sabrían que contestar antes las preguntas que de seguro le haría Ishida al respecto. Por suerte en el pequeño semi armario tenía un cambio, se quitó la que tenia y se puso la nueva y limpia camisa, no había diferencia alguna entre ambas, bueno al menos antes no la había, con mucho cuidado recogió la que recién se quitó y la envolvió con mucho cuidado para meterla entre su pequeña mochila, aquella en la que llevaba solo lo esencial -según él- a partir de ahora esa camisa seria su favorita.

Una vez que estuvo listo salió para encontrarse con el susodicho Ishida que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, éste se extrañó al ver al pelinaranja algo diferente, no metería las manos al fuego por él, pero el imbécil algo se traía entre manos. Bueno ya lo averiguaría en otro momento por ahora solo quería ir a casa y dormir lo suficiente, si eso haría. Con una mirada cómplice ambos subieron a sus respectivos autos para dar marcha a sus hogares, el final de ese día había llegado y con él cosas que a la larga tomarían su debido lugar… todo a su tiempo.

.

.

.

 _ **hasta la próxima... dudas... aclaraciones... comentarios...criticas... se acepta todo =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **gracias por los reviews del shot anterior Pallomita-Hime(todas quisieran un terapeuta asi n.n), Sibreka (me encantó tu comentario XD me rei como loca después de leerlo)Carupin(gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el shot) Natsumivat (gracias, creo que hubo algunos errores ortograficos que no corregí pero me alegra que te haya gustado) y nelielle18 (lucy?)**

 **No estoy en contra de Inoue (no la odio ni nada) solamente se me vino ella a la mente cuando escribía este shot XD y las personalidad contienen Ooc. aclaro que no todos los shots contendrán lemmon (se esconde) no se me da mucho escribir lemmon u.u pero se hace lo que se puede.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Te he buscado por tanto tiempo,añorando tu presencia sumido en esta oscuridad mientras mi corazón es consumido por las sombras a las que he sido condenado todo por no poder corresponder a lo que sus bajos deseos me piden.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One-Shot 2. Cielo sin luna y sombras de la noche.**

.

.

Estaba muerta.

" _ **ayúdame"**_

Tras soltar aquellas últimas palabras al aire se había esfumado frente a sus ojos en tan solo unos instantes, si tan solo hubiese llegado a tiempo ahora la tendría entre sus fuertes brazos acurrucándola cada vez más cerca para sentir su calidez, sin embargo ahora era el vacío y la frialdad la que dominaba, un recordatorio de su grave error. Arrastrándose por el frio y húmedo suelo llegó hasta la orilla de ese empinado peñasco, aquel que poco a poco iba resquebrajándose más con el paso del tiempo, podría caer si realizaba un movimiento en falso y semejante caída era fatal, pero no le importaba, la vida a partir de ese momento ya no tenía sentido alguno pues lo que una vez anheló y protegió con tanto esmero había desaparecido dejando así su ser y su corazón en una profunda oscuridad, rompiéndose a cada segundo por el inmenso dolor del que era víctima.

—Te lo dije Kurosaki-kun, me desharía de cualquier obstáculo en mi camino— le hermosa mujer de sedosos cabellos naranjas se acercó a él para posar su fina mano en su hombro mientras ese hombre mantenía su posición de derrota y agonía en el suelo—ahora podremos estar verdaderamente juntos por toda la eternidad— _"por toda una vida y más allá de ésta"_ eran los pensamientos de la mujer, tenía que conseguir a ese hombre a como diera lugar pues según ella estaban destinados a estar juntos ¿el destino o simplemente para saciar su insana obsesión? Nadie podía explicarlo con claridad.

Evitando el agarre, el hombre se apartó de ella como si su tacto emanara un millón de llamas y éstas le quemaran con solo tacarla. No podía soportar que un ser tan vil y asqueroso como aquel le pusiese una mano encima, sobre todo no después de lo que había hecho, eso era algo que jamás podría perdonar… la odiaba con todo su ser desde lo más profundo de su alma y a niveles insospechados, esta vida y la otra no le bastarían para ganar su perdón.

— ¿Por qué?— su voz sonaba bastante rota y temblorosa, la rabia estaba comenzando a apoderarse de él y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que arremetiera contra ella para arrojarla por aquel precipicio, la idea era bastante tentadora, darle el mismo destino que a su víctima—¡no tenias derecho ella no te hizo nada! Inoue ¿Por qué?—

Así que aun estando ella en las malditas profundidades de ese turbulento mar, permanecía arraigada en los pensamientos de ese hombre ¿acaso ella no era la única que usaba algún tipo de magia demoniaca? Si así fuese el caso entonces la solución era bastante fácil, usar un simple encantamiento y tener la voluntad de ese pelinaranja, someterle a sus más bajos deseos y caprichos, obligándolo a adorarla por toda la eternidad, tal como lo hacía con esa maldita aun después de haberla asesinado hacía unos minutos atrás.

—No lo entiendes Kurosaki-kun, ella no era más que un obstáculo entre nosotros, esa era la única manera de librarnos de ella, con su muerte ahora eres libre de su control, de ese maldito maleficio al que te condenó desde el día que llegó a este lugar—Inoue era una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer, con un toque de ingenuidad que la hacía bastante peligrosa, pero eso no era todo, ella no era una mujer cualquiera a la que se le podría engañar pues el hacerlo los costos eran elevados.

Ichigo Kurosaki, un hombre joven de extravagante cabellera anaranjada que hacia juego con sus increíbles y profundos ojos marrones, rasgos hermosos y masculina voz, el sueño de cualquier mujer que posara su mirada en él, pero para su desgracia fue exactamente lo que había pasado con Inoue. No podía negar que era realmente hermosa, cualquiera diría exactamente lo mismo, pero él no formaba parte de ese grupo exclusivo que seguía y adoraba a esa mujer, volviéndolos locos con solo regalarles una mirada, cayendo enamorados de ella, claro que no, eso no era natural y él sabía el por qué, ella era una bruja, una criatura de Satán que practicaba las artes oscuras condenando su alma a lo más profundo del averno.

—Entiéndelo tú Inoue, no te amo y jamás lo haré… no podrás hacer que cambie de idea por el simple hecho de matar a Rukia, al hacer eso te has ganado todo mi desprecio al arrebatarme lo más preciado que tenia y preferiría estar muerto antes de entregar mi alma a una sucia criatura como tú— con paso decidido se acercó a ella con la intención de empujarla por aquella pendiente y así poner fin a su insulsa existencia, pero todo lo contrario a lo que pensó, las cosas no salieron como él esperaba.

Su cuerpo no respondía a sus mandatos, inerte por algún tipo de atadura invisible, "indefenso" era la palabra adecuada para describir su situación tal como una presa frente a su depredador ¿Cómo había llegado a semejante situación? Ni él mismo lo sabia pero solo le reconfortaba que pronto pudiera reunirse con ella ¡pobre iluso!

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Kurosaki-kun, no podré perdonarte fácilmente esta vez ¿sabes? Debo castigarte de algún modo…— la pelinaranja asumió una pose pensativa mientras observaba a Ichigo luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse de su prisión, siendo sus intentos un completo fracaso, pero de pronto una idea cruzó por su malévola cabeza ¡claro como no lo pensó antes! Si el chico no podía amarla como ella quería por amar a aquella otra mujer, entonces lo complacería, podría pensar en ella cuanto quisiera pero jamás se reunirían, nunca— bien esto será simple… pero seré piadosa contigo, tu castigo será no morir… te convertirás en aquello que reniegas con todas tus fuerzas, viviendo por toda la eternidad entre la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte condenado a permanecer entre los vivos y no morir, recordando así al amor perdido y añorando su presencia sin la posibilidad de reunirte con ella en la otra vida—

Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarle volviendo así su cuerpo en un objeto pesado, no podía distinguir con claridad lo que aquella criatura profería y solo los ojos de satisfacción le indicaban que no se trataba de nada bueno, nada que viniese de ella lo era. Sin poder tomar el control de su cuerpo se vio lo bastante cerca de la mujer mientras ella acercaba su rostro al suyo, los susurros eran cada vez más, palabras inentendibles brotaban de sus labios mientras que de su pronunciado escote sacaba un diminuto frasco y se bebía el dudoso contenido -o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba- Ichigo pudo sentir en sus propios labios un sabor por demás desagradable que poco a poco se adentraba más y más, tomándose aquel liquido espeso de los labios de la pelinaranja. Eso claramente no era un simple beso, estaba dándole de beber algo y por desgracia en esos momentos no podía hacer más que tragárselo en contra de su voluntad.

—Es una lástima que las cosas terminaran así, todo podría haber sido diferente si no te hubieses encaprichado con ella, dejándome a mí en el abandono, pero ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para reconsiderar eso y yo estaré esperándote— Inoue se limpió los labios, mirando de manera intensa al pelinaranja que era incapaz de reprocharle aquello—solo falta un pequeño detalle y espero no te lo tomes demasiado personal—sin mucho esfuerzo empujó al chico por el acantilado.

Estaba cayendo, el frío aire que golpeaba su rostro era una clara señal de su abrupta precipitación hacia el suelo -si es que había uno ahí abajo- con un sonido sordo golpeó la dura roca del fondo, cuarteando el suelo y levantando una nube de polvo. Sorprendentemente no podía sentir dolor alguno, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba vivo a pesar de las heridas y la sangre que brotaba de éstas ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Pero algo había cambiado, ya no se sentía el mismo que antes, a duras penas pudo levantar la mano solo para notar que las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse mientras una inmensa sed le pedía ser saciada por algo más que simple agua o vino… quería aquel liquido carmín, sangre. La debilidad comenzó a apoderarse de él para enseguida cerrar los ojos y caer en la oscuridad de la noche.

El tiempo perdió todo sentido, no sabía dónde estaba, ni cuanto permaneció en la inconsciencia. Poco a poco la vista comenzó a esclarecerse y pudo notar quien estaba con él, mirándola desde lo que parecia ser el suelo, casi como si estuviese recostado en algún lugar, Ichigo pudo notar que se trataba de Inoue quien le sonreía desde su posición, sin embargo después todo fue tornándose más tenue, la claridad fue reemplazada por las sombras, como si una puerta o cualquier otra cosa estuviese siendo cerrada tan lentamente disfrutando de cada segundo. Y así era, la mujer de anaranjada cabellera estaba realizando semejante acción, encerrando de una vez por todas en una caja fúnebre al hombre que había osado negarse en convertirse en su amante, disfrutando de la cara de confusión y terror de éste mientras era sumido en un profundo negro del que no podría escapar a menos que ella así lo quisiera. Podía estar ahí por años e incluso siglos, pero no importaba ya, ella le había dado el regalo más preciado que pudiese ofrecerle… la inmortalidad y eterna juventud, ella una bruja, había dado a un simple humano la característica de ser un muerto viviente, una criatura que vivía a las sombras, resguardándose en la oscuridad de su corazón y que se regocijaría con solo beber ese maravilloso elixir carmín, él ahora era una vampiro, una criatura de la noche y un subordinado mas de Satán, tal como lo era ella.

…

 _Ciento noventa y ocho años después._

 _._

 _._

Maldita lo hora en la que habían adquirido esa propiedad, cada rechinido del frio piso, con cada pared que se resquebrajaba hasta el punto de caerse en enormes trozos, esa tétrica apariencia que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo desde que quedó abandonada, era obvio que era la peor inversión que hubiese hecho no solo por el hecho de tener que utilizar mano de obra para restaurar la fachada y reforzar la estructura en sí, pues amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Pero eso no era lo mejor, claro que no, la propiedad contaba con un enorme jardín trasero que conectaba con el espeso bosque y este a su vez terminaba en un vertiginoso acantilado. El precio no fue un problema, al menos en ese entonces el dinero no era un aspecto importante como lo era en estos momentos, una vez invertido el capital todo se había venido abajo de un día para otro, ¿mala suerte, una pésima decisión, mala racha? No lo sabía con exactitud, las ventas eran un asco y el negocio familiar estaba por los suelos, ahogándolo más y más.

Byakuya Kuchiki un hombre considerado por la mayoría de las mujeres como atractivo a pesar de su edad, a sus casi cuarenta años de edad aun conservaba esa apariencia juvenil o mejor dicho, madura que lo hacía popular entre las mujeres del pueblo, por desgracia a él poco le importaba aquello pues en más de una ocasión había rechazado la oferta de innumerables mujeres que buscaban su compañía y el convertirse en "la señora Kuchiki", el luto formaba parte de él, venerando a su difunta esposa aun después de todo el tiempo que llevaba muerta. El único recuerdo que tenía de ella era su hija, la primera y única heredera de ese apellido y de lo que era la fortuna, aquella que ahora se encontraba reducida a una miseria.

Aquella muchacha si bien era la viva imagen de su madre, era aun más hermosa, rezongona con un carácter que en ocasiones ni su propio padre podía controlar del todo, pero la curiosidad permanecía dentro de ella, brillando en sus hermosos ojos cuyo color no eran lo bastante definidos para afirmar si eran azules como la noche o de un violeta profundo. Rukia solía salir por cuenta propia de aquella casa, explorar los alrededores le resultaba bastante tentador y excitante, no sabía qué era pero podía sentir que algo le faltaba a su vida ¿una buena aventura? Quién sabe.

Cierta noche aprovechando que su padre se encontraba dormido salió a dar un paseo por el jardín, la fría brisa acariciando su rostro era una sensación que le encantaba, poder sentirse libre de esas paredes era un privilegio que en contadas ocasiones podía darse y al ser esa una de ellas la aprovecharía al máximo. Caminó a través de éste, observando lo decadente de su aspecto, el pasto seco y muerto, cubierto por hojas de los arboles ya muertos, en esos días el sol no había hecho acto de presencia y lo que predominaba era esa incesante lluvia que en lugar de hacerle bien a aquel follaje parecía estar matándolos cada vez más, el suelo fangoso, raíces podridas por el exceso de agua, podía comparar la vista con un pequeño pantano, simplemente horrible y deprimente. Adentrándose un poco más y dejando los límites de la morada pudo notar algo bastante interesante, paró abruptamente sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, la brisa meció sus oscuros cabellos ¿Qué podría ser aquello? Otra casa quizás o tal vez un viejo almacén que habían pasado por alto, pero ese lugar ya no entraba dentro de los límites de la recientemente adquirida propiedad de su padre, eso solo quería decir que no les pertenecía.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que se retirara y no metiera las narices donde no debía, pero su innata curiosidad pudo más con ella, guiándola hacia el interior del sospechoso y abandonado lugar, parecía tan viejo como la casa en la que habitaba y tal vez lo fuera pero a comparación de aquella, ésta no estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Daba gracias que los rayos de la luna iluminasen para poder ver lo suficiente, aunque no era demasiado lo que podía percibir, en la penumbra pudo notar que no era ni una pequeña choza ni un almacén, el lugar en el que estaba era una sucia cripta ¿sería capaz de profanar un lugar como ese para saciar su curiosidad? Por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero antes de lograr su cometido algo la detuvo, una mano la tomaba por el hombro, un leve chillido salió de su boca al mismo tiempo que daba un respingo y se le erizaba la piel.

—Te dije claramente que te abstuvieras a salir a estas horas de la noche, no es propio de una señorita—Byakuya Kuchiki era el culpable del casi infarto de su primogénita, se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su hija y alcanzó a seguirle el paso por ese maltrecho camino lodoso.

La más joven de los Kuchiki iba a rebatir pero con sólo ver la mirada seria de su padre optó por mantener la boca cerrada y acatar sus mandatos, ya tendría tiempo de regresar al día siguiente cuando él se marchase a su trabajo. Sin más la pelinegra se marchó del lugar de vuelta a su habitación en la que ahora era su casa, dejando a su padre aun en ese lugar.

¿Qué era lo que había llamado la atención de su hija en semejante lugar? Ciertamente él descubrió aquello mucho antes que ella pero jamás le dio la importancia debida, tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente era un lugar bastante extraño para edificar una cripta, a no ser que… ¿podría ser que pertenecía al dueño de la casa? Por la ciudad corrían rumores de que éste había muerto de tristeza al saber que su primogénito se había suicidado arrojándose a un acantilado, _"el acantilado"_ pensó Byakuya, cerca de ahí había uno ¿sería acaso ese el mismo en el que ese joven había perdido la vida? Tal vez debió averiguar más al momento de adquirir la propiedad. Debía comprobarlo de una vez por todas o no podría pegar el ojo en lo que restaba de la noche al hacer conjeturas acerca de todo eso, no perdía nada, solo echar un vistazo al nombre escrito ahí.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar ningún tipo de escritura en lo que parecía ser una lapida, ninguna fecha o nombre que le diera una pista de si pertenecía a alguien o si estaba vacía. Estaba por marcharse de ahí cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños ¿gruñidos? No por supuesto que no lo eran ¿pero entonces que eran? Tampoco quería averiguarlo. Tal vez debería derribar aquel lúgubre lugar, con esa idea en mente retornó a su reciente morada y muy temprano haría las llamadas necesarias para lograr su objetivo.

…

Tres días habían pasado desde que su padre la había descubierto husmeando por la noche en aquella tétrica cripta, desde entonces la mantenía vigilada la mayor parte del tiempo por las empleadas de la casa, su fiel sirvienta Momo, una jovencita no más alta que ella y un poco mayor de lo que aparentaba, sus planes de regresar al lugar no dieron resultados pues Hisagui, uno de los empleados de su padre y el velador de la casa tenía órdenes exactas de Byakuya de no dejarla salir de los límites de la propiedad, aun cuando ella le sobornara con todo el licor que pudiera no logró convencerlo, por el momento se resignó a quedarse encerrada en esas cuatro paredes sin la posibilidad de salir a la ciudad, pues debido a la pequeña rivalidad de su padre con otros comerciantes eran incontables las veces en las que habían tratado de agredirla con la intención de perjudicar al noble.

Byakuya por su parte, después de unas cuantas llamadas y con los pocos recursos que aún le quedaban logró conseguir la maquinaria necesaria para derribar el descubrimiento del cual su hija se había encaprichado. Después de supervisar que todo estuviese en orden se retiró a sus aposentos con la intención de revisar de nueva cuenta los estados financieros de su capital.

Por su parte, aquellos que se encontraban en su labor de destrucción, grande fue su sorpresa al tratar de derribar esas solidas paredes, no sólo parecían de un concreto bastante sólido que se negaban a caer, sino que también en cada intento sonidos extraños salían de ahí. No se rindieron hasta lograrlo y fue entonces cuando las consecuencias de sus actos se hicieron presentes pues de la nada, al impactar con el concreto del que estaba formada la cripta la tapa de ésta salió disparada hacia uno de los trabajadores que de inmediato cayó muerto; un aura misteriosa se cernió casi de inmediato sobre ellos, sin poder siquiera verlo en la oscuridad de la tarde que daba paso a la más oscura noche de la que serian testigos. Uno por uno fueron desapareciendo y los gritos de desesperación se hacían presentes en la tranquila y silenciosa noche, de las profundidades de la tierra una oscura e imponente figura fue surgiendo, su única intención era aplacar esa sed que lo corroía desde adentro, clamando por saciar su instinto, el único susurro del que el viento era testigo fue _**"lo siento"**_ salir de la boca de aquella criatura, se arrepentía por profanar aquellos cuerpos pero sin duda lo creía más como _**"un mal necesario".**_

Por fin era libre después de lo que parecía ser bastante tiempo, la confusión era lo único que podía sentir ¿en dónde estaba? Mirando a su alrededor pudo notar que por desgracia el lugar le era bastante conocido, aquel maldito lugar en el que sus anhelos fueron destruidos ya bastante tiempo atrás. ¿A dónde debía ir? No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo se había _"ausentado"_ ¿su familia, qué había sucedido con ellos después de que fue borrada su existencia? No lo pensó dos veces cuando sus piernas lo llevaron por aquel sendero, al que era la propiedad de su padre, la magnífica edificación que con mucho esfuerzo había levantado para él y para sus hermanas. Una vez llegó ahí alcanzó a vislumbrar la decadente apariencia del lugar, todo lo que una vez fue, se convirtió solo en un vestigio al que el tiempo cobraba factura. El coraje invadió cada parte de su ser, esa maldita y profana criatura había llevado a la destrucción a su familia con el afán de cobrar venganza, a costa de ellos, si tan sólo pudiese tenerla frente a él no dudaría ni un instante en asesinarla de un solo movimiento.

—Es propiedad privada amigo— un hombre de cabellera oscura y marcas en el rostro se acercó para informarle, aquel tipo estaba en un evidente estado de embriaguez.

No iba a desaprovechar la presencia del hombre, obtendría un poco de información de ese pobre desgraciado, uno de las ventajas de ser una criatura de la noche era la de poder someter a su voluntad a cualquier ser vivo que quisiera -exceptuando claro a los de su especie y a otras similares a él- sin mayor esfuerzo logró atravesar los pensamientos del pelinegro, indagar en lo recóndito de sus recuerdos y hallar lo que necesitaba, y entonces lo vio, el hombre que al parecer respondía al nombre de Hisagui era el velador de la casa, una tradición que se remontaba años atrás, oficio heredado de su padre. Pero eso no era nada a comparación con lo que pudo saber luego, el dueño de la casa había muerto un siglo atrás de manera misteriosa y por ende la casa había quedado deshabitada y posteriormente fue puesta en venta debido a que resultaba demasiado cara entregarla a la comunidad; y ahora un acaudalado noble se había hecho con ella, invirtiendo casi todo su capital en la misma.

Debía ver y hablar con el nuevo dueño y reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Entonces le ordenó al sujeto llevarlo con el _"dueño"_ de la casa, dicho y hecho en tan solo unos minutos él ya se encontraba frente a esa puerta del que solía ser el despacho de su padre. El aspecto de la casa le llenó de amargura, todo se había ido al infierno en esos años, la gloria y belleza que lo caracterizaba se esfumó desde hacía mucho tiempo. Unos tenues golpes fueron suficientes para captar la atención de quien se encontraba del otro lado, por cortesía tuvo que esperar el consentimiento para ingresar y así lo hizo, un sujeto de larga cabellera azabache se erguía bastante orgulloso frente a él, con una clara aura de confusión por su repentina visita, era más que obvio que no sabía de quien se trataba.

Byakuya Kuchiki no solía recibir vistas a tan altas horas de la noche y menos si éste era un completo desconocido, ciertamente no sabía si podría ser una especie de trampa de la competencia para hacerle algún daño, en esa pequeña ciudad la paz no duraba demasiado y todo se regía por el poder y la gloria que podías alcanzar, algo bastante banal a su parecer pero que no parecía molestar a los demás habitantes. Inspeccionó al recién llegado de los pies a la cabeza, vestimenta extraña pero elegante, metro ochenta de altura, penetrantes ojos y hermosos rasgos, cabello sumamente llamativo y con piel algo pálida que atribuía al frio de la noche. ¿Qué era lo que quería aquel sujeto para buscarlo a tan altas horas de la noche? Solo pudo atribuir aquello a una sola cosa.

—Ya les dije que no pienso vender el negocio o esta casa a los Ishida es mi última palabra así que ve y dile a esa mujer que desista— le dijo el pelinegro al extraño que aun permanecía cerca de la puerta contemplando todo desde ahí. En contadas ocasiones le habían ofrecido la misma oferta, la dueña de la comercializadora Ishida quería a como diese lugar sacarlo de la ciudad y despojarlo de cuanto tenia.

—Me temo señor que no sé de qué me habla, yo solo he venido para reclamar lo que me pertenece— con paso jovial se sentó en una de las finas y desgastadas sillas, tomando un semblante más relajado del que minutos atrás tenia. Byakuya no sabía a qué se refería con aquello ¿recuperar lo que le pertenecía? Que él supiera no tenía nada de ese tipo, es más, jamás en su vida le había visto.

—Si es otro truco de esa mujer le aseguro que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, hemos aguantado lo suficiente todos sus desplates y el que la ciudad nos repudie, pero no permitiré que Ishida Orihime me quite lo que con tanto esfuerzo conseguí—

" _Ishida Orihime"_ no podía ser la misma mujer que conoció tiempo atrás, la misma que le había condenado y la que lo había mantenido cautivo en aquella fría y asquerosa cripta por incontables lunas. La muy maldita aun seguía con vida, Satán aun no había reclamado su inmunda alma, pero al parecer no era solo a él al que le hacía la vida imposible, pues ahora estaba ensañándose con ese hombre de larga cabellera ¿con qué propósito, acaso también se había negado a uno de sus caprichos? Eso debía ser, el egoísmo de aquella mujer superaba los límites.

—Dígame señor, esa tal Orihime ¿es una bella mujer de larga cabellera naranja y ojos grises?—

—Así es, pero déjeme decirle que esa apariencia no es más que una fachada pues es una mujer a la que hay que tenerle cuidado, ha tratado de hundirme y de arrebatarme esta casa desde que la compré y créame que no estoy dispuesto a cedérsela— desde que llegó a aquella ciudad su vida y sus negocios fueron entorpecidos por semejante mujer, lucharía hasta el final con todos los recursos que tuviera a la mano, por él, por sus empleados y por su hija.

El hombre de cabellera naranja pareció pensarlo un poco, aquel hombre no era su enemigo, era otro pobre diablo que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en el camino de Orihime, sabía que era ella, aunque se hubiese cambiado el apellido, la descripción era la misma, fue entonces que una idea se cruzó por la cabeza, aliarse con ese hombre para así poder vengarse de ella, hundirla y de paso recuperar la casa de su padre, salvándola de la decadencia en la que había caído. Al exponerle sus ideas al pelinegro éste de inmediato le rechazó alegando que no podía arriesgarse de semejante manera en confiar en un completo desconocido.

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, heredero legitimo de Isshin Kurosaki dueño de esta casa—

— ¿Esta tomándome el pelo? El hijo de Kurosaki se suicidó hace mucho tiempo y por el destino que sufrió toda la familia puedo asegurarle que no existe ningún heredero—pero aun a pesar de esta afirmación el pelinaranja no se retractó tal como Byakuya esperaba, ni una muestra de nerviosismo o algo que le delatara que estaba mintiendo.

—Desafortunadamente esa no es la versión verdadera, verá… Orihime no es quien piensa que es, no es más que una criatura vil, fue ella la que asesinó a mi familia justo después de encerrarme a mí en aquella cripta que se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí en los límites de la propiedad—nada ganaba Ichigo con ocultarle su verdadera naturaleza al pelinegro, tarde o temprano lo sabría y era mejor dejarle las cosas en claro al que sería su nuevo socio; la cara de asombro de Byakuya era tal que no podía articular palabra—fue ella la que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, una criatura de la noche y que se alimenta de la sangre de los humanos, mientras ella no es más que un ser sin alma, una bruja que ha permanecido entre los habitantes de esta pequeña ciudad, pasando desapercibida durante todos estos años—

¿Un qué? Tal vez no había escuchado con claridad, eso no podía ser cierto, esas criaturas no existían más que en los libros y en películas de ciencia ficción. Pero por otro lado viéndolo bien ese joven se parecía demasiado al del retrato que estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa cuando recién la compro, la cual quitó y guardó en un lugar en especifico cuando su hija y los demás sirvientes se trasladaron a la casa. Entonces si lo que decía era real y no padecía enfermedad mental alguna, la casa le pertenecía y tanto él como su hija serian echados sin piedad, no podía permitir aquello, no ahora que todo se estaba hundiendo, era la oportunidad de derribar a esa mujer, teniendo al pelinaranja de su lado tal vez tuviese esa oportunidad. Tomó la decisión de aceptar su oferta, juntos se encargarían de Ishida Orihime, después de presentarse formalmente el pelinegro le explicó la situación a Ichigo, dejando claras unas cuantas condiciones, como él ya había comprado la casa se quedaría ahí cuanto quisiera, al menos la mitad le pertenecería, mientras Ichigo por su parte le dejó en claro que se haría cargo de lo que necesitara en mantenimiento, la fortuna que poseía se encontraba en un lugar de esa inmensa casa oculto en lo más profundo para evitar que ojos curiosos se lo arrebataran.

…

Una vez que le comunicó a todos los empleados del _"nuevo inquilino"_ Byakuya Kuchiki se dispuso desayunar en compañía de su hija, quien aun no se hacía presente, a la pequeña Kuchiki le era bastante difícil levantarse por las mañanas debido a sus sesiones de estudio, estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche -eso si no se salía sin permiso a rondar por ahí- así que no le sorprendió su ausencia en la mesa. Pero en esa mañana una nueva presencia se hacía presente, inspeccionando el comedor y cada uno de los cubiertos, además de la comida que tenía en el plato.

—Creí que por tu condición no comías comida Kurosaki— le habló Byakuya con algo de incredulidad al pelinaranja quien empezaba a probar bocado, éste solamente se encogió de hombros restándole mayor importancia, el hecho de que ingiriera sangre no quería decir que su apetito no incluyera aquellos manjares que muy amablemente le habían servido—como sea, hoy saldré por unos asuntos de negocios, las cosas están empeorando y necesito arreglar unas cuantas cosas, dejo a tu disposición a los empleados para lo que necesites, solo no les hagas nada raro y espero que al regresar estén todos—ante todo la prevención, no quería tener que perder a alguno, contratar nuevo personal no sería nada fácil, la lealtad de ellos para con él era lo más importante.

Byakuya se disponía a comer algo cuando una persona llamó su atención, su hija ingresaba al comedor con los ojos aun adormilados y el cabello un tanto revuelto, se notaba que acababa de levantarse. Pero no fue el único que se fijó en la menuda figura de la jovencita, pues su invitado también lo había hecho, mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado pues de inmediato abandonó su asiento para dirigirse hasta su hija con el rostro que denotaba extrema impresión ¿acaso nunca había visto a una joven levantarse con semejante pinta?

No podía creerlo, era ella, la mujer a la que no pudo salvar de la muerte, la que Inoue le había arrebatado de manera injusta la vida por el simple hecho de que él estaba enamorado de ella, su imagen seguía tal como lo recordaba, pero se veía más hermosa que entonces y la evidente confusión en el rostro de la mujer le indicaba que ella no lo recordaba. Según le había dicho Byakuya la noche anterior, habían pasado ciento noventa y ocho años desde su "muerte" eso quería decir que esta mujer era la reencarnación de su amada, pero reencarnación o no, él estaba prendado de ella -de nuevo- en esta ocasión se encargaría de hacer bien las cosas y de protegerla a toda costa de Inoue que podría ser que ya supiera de su existencia y estaba seguro que no dudaría en arrebatársela de su lado otra vez.

—Tu nombre—le dijo él mientras le tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a tomar asiento.

—Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki es mi padre— no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de conocer al hombre frente a ella, el sonido de su voz y esos ojos que la miraban insistentemente y con un brillo especial ¿pero de donde había salido, algún conocido de su padre quizás?

Byakuya soltó un leve carraspeo en señal de advertencia para Kurosaki, definitivamente no, si iba a trabajar a su lado, pero no dejaría que él tuviera otras intenciones con su hija, al menos sabiendo lo que él era ¿Cómo respondería su hija ante semejante afirmación? Simplemente no permitiría algo como eso, pero ya se encargaría luego de dejarle las cosas en claro al pelinaranja. La mayor parte del desayuno Ichigo no le quitó la mirada de encima a la pelinegra que de vez en cuando le devolvía las miradas un tanto avergonzada, pero no podía negar que tenia cierto interés por él, no sólo era misterioso sino que su peculiar apariencia y manera de hablar se le hacían extraños, aunque Byakuya atribuyó aquello a que él era extranjero, sin embargo Rukia no se creyó aquello. Dejando a la pelinegra sola, ambos hombres se dirigieron al despacho para empezar con su coartada lo antes posible, el tiempo era valioso.

…

No podía negar que era bastante hermoso, el atardecer era impresionante desde aquella posición sobre el árbol, los lugares altos siempre le llamaron la atención. Momo no estaba con ella y Hisagui estaba con una de las sirvientas "divirtiéndose" quién sabe dónde, su padre había bajado a la ciudad para arreglar unos cuantos pendientes, la casa de un día para otro estaba siendo "remodelada" cada habitación de la misma estaba llena de gente que seguía las ordenes de su padre y del hombre de cabellera anaranjada quien dijo llamarse Ichigo Kurosaki, un pariente lejano de los verdaderos dueños de la propiedad, era raro conocer a uno de ellos puesto que los rumores populares decían que ningún miembro logró sobrevivir al incendio de esa noche en la que el hijo del dueño se quito la vida. Pero dejando todo eso de lado, la vista en esos momentos era maravillosa, los colores del cielo se mezclaban en tonos cálidos que poco a poco iban tornándose más oscuros y fríos, la noche estaba por llegar y con ella la oscuridad.

Unos ojos curiosos estaban observando la menuda figura que se encontraba sobre aquel árbol, perdida en sus pensamientos o recuerdos, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero quería averiguarlo. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en aquella oscuridad tuvo tiempo para pensar, en lo que hubiese sucedido si jamás la hubiera conocido, entonces fue que llegó a la conclusión de que ese mundo estaría vacio, y tal vez hubiese terminado cayendo ante las artimañas de Inoue, la simple idea le asqueó.

—Si sigues mirándome de esa manera le diré a mi padre, pervertido—la voz de Rukia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, incluso su voz estaba igual, ¿era mucho pedir que sus sentimientos también se mantuvieran? Que sintiera el inmenso amor que le profesaba así como él lo hacía.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, sólo contemplaba el atardecer y el inminente anochecer que esta por caer sobre nosotros— le dijo él como si nada, conservando su semblante imperturbable aun cuando le habían descubierto por la joven.

—Eres extraño ¿sabías? Ya nadie utiliza esas palabras y no niegues que estabas mirándome, te vi Kurosaki—rezongó la joven aun desde ese árbol.

—Solo dime Ichigo Rukia, el que me llames por mi apellido me hace imaginarme que quien me habla es tu padre y no tú— poco a poco quería ganarse a esa mujer, empezaría con lo más sencillo, entablar la confianza necesaria entre ambos. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, cosa que causó algo de gracia al pelinaranja.

Se mantuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que Hisagui pareció despertar de su intoxicación etílica y le hizo entrar a la casa para continuar con sus estudios. Así continuaron los días siguientes, hablando de cualquier cosa y peleando de vez en cuando cada que sus opiniones entraban en discordia, incluso Byakuya tuvo que soportar la aparente amistad que su hija entablaba con aquel sujeto ya que éste le había ayudado de sobremanera con sus negocios, gracias a su capital había conseguido sacar el negocio adelante dejando a Inoue unos pasos atrás, claro que eso no quería decir que estuviese oficialmente fuera de la jugada _"todo a su tiempo"_ le repetía el pelinaranja; pero punto y aparte en esta situación aun le perturbaba el hecho de la cercanía de Rukia con él ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando le contase la verdadera naturaleza de aquel hombre?

Ignorante a todo esto, Rukia sentía que cada vez podía confiar más en Ichigo aun a pesar de las deliberadas advertencias que su padre le daba de tanto en tanto. Incluso solo desde hacía unos días atrás que ambos comenzaron a salir de la residencia para pasear por algunas partes de la ciudad siempre ante la atenta mirada de los habitantes del lugar que no perdían el tiempo en susurrar todo tipo de cosas, cosas que por supuesto llegaron hasta oídos de ella, la causante de todo desde el primer momento. Inoue Orihime ahora conocida como Ishida Orihime, pudiese ser que el apellido hubiese cambiado pero ella aun seguía siendo la misma, por lo que al escuchar aquellos comentarios de los habitantes del pueblo no le agrado para nada, el ensañarse contra la familia Kuchiki no era por azares del destino, o tal vez si, era por el simple hecho de que en esa familia hubiese nacido ella, la razón de su odio ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que después de tanto tiempo aquella mujer que odiaba con toda su alma renaciera de nuevo en esa maldita familia? ¿Debió quedarse con su alma en ese entonces para evitar que eso pasara? Pues justo en esos momentos comenzaba a meditar en esa opción, cuando la vio por primera vez no pudo reprimir el inmenso odio que de nueva cuenta comenzó a formarse dentro de ella y desde entonces fue que se propuso destruir a esa familia sin importar quien estuviese en ella, empezaría arrebatándole la felicidad a través de aquellos a los que amaba, su madre fue la primera en pagar para después seguir con su padre, despojarlo de todo y dejarlo en la miseria así una vez que terminara con él le daría a ella el honor de ser la próxima, a su completo merced para disponer de su vida como mejor le pareciese.

Cierta noche, una de tantas en los últimos días, la pelinegra había aceptado la invitación de Ichigo aun con la reticencia de su padre en otorgarle el permiso, pero a fin de cuentas lo había logrado o al menos eso pensaba. Pero ese no era un simple paseo como los anteriores, claro que no, esa noche Ichigo le contaría a ella la verdad de su origen y de quien era ella para él, la mujer que en otro tiempo había amado y que aun a pesar de esos siglos lo seguía haciendo. Sin embargo las cosas nunca salían como uno las esperaba, pues justo cuando el pelinaranja iba a dar inicio con su confesión alguien lo interrumpió.

— ¡Oh pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!… Kurosaki-kun no sabía que habías regresado— la femenina voz habló con fingida inocencia saliendo de las sombras de los árboles, estaban en un parque y el sol ya se había ocultado por completo dejando solo una estela de destellos naranjas y las primeras estrellas aun naciendo en el cielo. Inoue se encontraba ahí por casualidad, pero cuando escuchó la voz de aquel hombre le pareció bastante conocido, sin mencionar el enterarse de la noticia del "accidente" de semanas atrás en el que unos trabajadores habían muerto de manera inexplicable en un lugar que ella conocía a la perfección y era a donde se dirigía en esos momentos, claro que toda duda quedó desechada después de ver con sus propios ojos al hombre.

Esa voz sin duda puso en alerta a Ichigo quien de inmediato llevó a Rukia tras él en clara señal de protección contra la mujer que tenia frente, no quería que lo que pasó tiempo atrás se repitiera, juró proteger a Rukia de Inoue a como diera lugar y así lo haría. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para la mujer de grandes atributos quien de inmediato endureció la mirada, eso no podía estar pasando, Ichigo había despertado sin que ella se percatara de aquello y lo peor de todo era que se había reunido con ella, pero no importaba ya vería como solucionar ese pequeño percance.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe Inoue y te pido que te mantengas alejada de nosotros si no quieres que esto acabe muy mal— el pelinaranja no soportaba el tenerla en frente sin poder estrangularla, era claro que ella no se iría así como así, su insistente y descarada mirada se lo decía, bueno al menos las que ella le enviaba a él, pues en el caso de Rukia las cosas eran totalmente opuestas, el odio era el que relucía en aquella afilada mirada.

—Pero Kurosaki-kun necesito hablar contigo de algo, sobre nosotros… te he extrañado demasiado— al decir esto más que mirar a Ichigo, a quien parecía decirle esas palabras era a Rukia quien de inmediato volteó la mirada hacia un lado en clara señal de molestia. Una sonrisa descarada surcó el rostro de Inoue, estaba logrando enojar a esa chiquilla.

Adivinando las intenciones de la pelinaranja y sus deseos de "charlar" fue que decidió dejar de una vez las cartas sobre la mesa, pero antes al menos debía asegurarse que Rukia estuviera a salvo.

—Necesito que regreses a la casa de tu padre cuanto antes Rukia— no había vacilación en el tono de su voz, solo la orden explicita que enmascaraba la evidente preocupación por su integridad, claro que ese no fue el mensaje que la pelinegra captó ya que antes de darse la vuelta le miró con un deje de coraje en esos hermosos ojos azul-violeta y un simple y claro _"haz lo que quieras"_ fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pero antes de que ella se alejara fue él quien la tomó de la mano—en verdad no es lo que piensas solo no quiero que algo te suceda, prometo decirte toda la verdad en cuanto regrese, pero ahora solo ve a casa y quédate ahí—le regaló una última mirada a la pelinegra y una suave caricia en la muñeca que sostenía con delicadeza, después de esto Rukia se fue del lugar dejándolos a ambos solos.

—Veo que no ha cambiado con el tiempo, sigue siendo una chiquilla insoportable, te lo digo Kurosaki-kun ella no es suficiente mujer como yo lo soy—decía Inoue mientras contemplaba con resentimiento el lugar por el que se había marchado la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Ichigo—nunca lo será, no podrá darte lo que yo, no es más que una débil y frágil humana cuya vida podría extinguirse en cualquier momento—sus manos comenzaban a subir por los brazos de Ichigo sintiendo cada fibra de su musculatura y la tensión de los mismos ante su toque, pero lejos de ser un toque placentero era más bien uno que solo le provocaba repudio.

—En algo tienes razón, ella no me dará lo que tú… sino mucho más al igual que yo a ella, entiéndelo no te amo y no habrá maleficio alguno que me haga amarte—alejó las pegajosas manos de la mujer de su cuerpo, ya comenzaba a crisparse por el desagradable toque—y de una vez te digo que te abstengas de intentar algo en su contra o tendrás que vértelas conmigo, desearas arder en las profundidades del infierno de donde no debiste de salir jamás maldita bruja— dejando una vez claro aquello el pelinaranja se dispuso a marcharse del lugar pues permanecer por más tiempo le hacía sentirse enfermo.

¿Acaso era una especie de reto? Ya verían quien cedería primero, de eso se encargaría ella, pero por lo pronto debía planear unas cuantas cosas.

…

Llevaba más de media hora sentada en su cama tratando de leer el mismo párrafo de esa pagina aun sin lograrlo ¿Qué le sucedía? Todo era culpa de esa descarada mujer, sin saber por qué guardaba un poco de resentimiento contra ella, bueno en realidad si sabía, era la mujer que ocasionaba todas las pérdidas de su padre en el negocio, pero eso no era lo único, sino desde el primer instante en el que la vio sintió florecer ese sentimiento de rechazo y miedo hacia su persona como si la verdadera razón estuviese muy en fondo sin poder ser revelada, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas nada más, pero al ver la manera en la que la veía pudo notar que ese sentimiento era mutuo.

Y por otro lado estaba esa atrevida mirada que le enviaba a Ichigo, eso sin duda la enfureció aun más ¡era una completa descarada! Además el pelinaranja ni siquiera le había dicho que él y esa mujer se conocían y que al parecer tenían algo como "nosotros" -según ella- pero que más le daba ella no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Ichigo él podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien sea. Soltando un suspiro de frustración arrojó el libro en algún rincón de su recamara y se tendió sobre su mullida cama ¿Quién era en realidad esa mujer? ¿E Ichigo? Y ¿Qué era esa verdad que el pelinaranja tenía que contarle? Su vida se había complicado desde que lo conoció esa mañana en el comedor.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo incorporarse de la cama pensando que era su padre el que había ingresado a la habitación pero grata fue su sorpresa al percatarse que quien había ingresado era el propio pelinaranja quien de inmediato se abalanzó contra ella para atraparla en una especie de abrazo haciendo que ambos cayeran a la cama.

— ¡Ichigo!—chilló Rukia sin poder quitárselo de encima, era el doble de alto que ella y bastante más pesado. Pero él parecia no escucharla pues mantenía el rostro hundido en su vientre y rodeándola con los brazos firmemente impidiendo que se zafara, si su padre entrara y la encontrara en semejante posición no sabría lo que haría.

—Rukia—aun sin ver a Rukia a los ojos el pelinaranja siguió, debía decir todo lo que llevaba dentro después de todos esos años sin poder ver la luz y pensando que jamás volvería a verla—por favor perdóname… aquella vez no pude protegerte pero esta vez todo será diferente te lo juro—

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Has estado bebiendo con Hisagui?—dejando ya de forcejear con él fue que comenzó a prestar atención a sus palabras ¿Por qué le pedía perdón y de qué ocasión le estaba hablando?—explícate Ichigo no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que me dices—

—No quiero perderte de nuevo, si algo te pasara no sé lo que haría— Ichigo despegó el rostro del cuerpo de Rukia para mirarla a los ojos y tomar valor para continuar, debía aprovechar que Byakuya no se encontraba—sólo escucha lo que te voy a decir hasta el final sin hacer una sola pregunta—Rukia asintió e Ichigo continuó—la primera vez que te vi no fue en comedor de esta casa sino mucho tiempo atrás—

— ¿Pero…?—la pregunta murió en su boca al ser callada por el dedo de Ichigo

—Te dije que escucharas sin rechistar… la verdad es que…—estaba dudando de cómo decir aquello ¿de que manera?—te conocí hace casi dos siglos cuando eras la institutriz de mis hermanas, mi padre fue el que trajo a esta casa y después de aquello nos fuimos conociendo y nos hicimos amigos pero yo… yo me enamoré de ti y a ella eso no le agradó, fue por mi imprudencia que ella, que esa maldita te asesinó esa noche aprovechando que yo no estaba, llegué demasiado tarde para impedir que lograra su cometido, de verdad no sabes cuánto lo lamento… lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo, pero cuando te vi otra vez la mañana en la que tu padre nos presentó… no sabes lo que fue para mí— el pelinaranja soltó todo tan rápido como pudo haciendo sus palabras apenas entendibles para Rukia y envolviéndola con más fuerza en otro abrazo, al tenerla de esa manera tal vez podría impedir que Inoue le hiciera algo ahora que sabía que de nuevo la había encontrado, una mezcla de sentimientos se instalaron en su pecho, la inmensa felicidad que sentía al saber a Rukia con él era opacado por la preocupación de su bienestar y el odio que profesaba hacia Inoue, esa mujer definitivamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, actuaria pronto de eso estaba seguro.

La pelinegra no estaba en mejores condiciones que Ichigo, esa inesperada noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada, sonaba tan loco e imposible, sucumbir ante aquella absurda verdad era descabellado, o Ichigo estaba ebrio o sufría de alucinaciones y necesitaba ser internado de inmediato a algún sanatorio, pero las palabras parecían tan sinceras sin ápice de duda o burla en ellas y esa mirada que le estaba dando cuando decía cada una de ellas le gritaban que le creyera, que era la única e innegable verdad pero si lo hacía entonces eso quería decir que el hombre que tenia frente a ella en verdad la conocía de años pasados ¿pero cómo podía ser eso posible siquiera? Él le dijo que por casi dos siglos ¡dos malditos siglos!

Apartando de nuevo a Ichigo de ella y con una mirada de seriedad se aventuró a preguntar lo que comenzaba a carcomerle los pensamientos— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Has dicho que me conociste hace dos siglos y morí, entonces ¿por qué aun sigues con vida? ¿Por qué morí y quien fue la que me mató?—

—Es verdad, moriste esa noche, Inoue fue la que te llevó al borde del risco para que terminaras con tu vida—el solo volver a repasar esa escena le causó repulsión al pelinaranja.

— ¿Fui yo la que…? —eso no podía ser posible, ese acto era impensable para ella.

—Claro que no Rukia… fue Inoue la que te obligó a eso, ella no es realidad lo que aparenta, es una criatura del bajo mundo que ha caído en la corrupción de su alma sirviendo al más bajo ser de este mundo sacando beneficios de ello— era bastante fácil decir lo que era la pelinaranja, pero aun no sabía cómo decir lo que él era ni la reacción que Rukia tendría, después de eso tal vez Inoue no tendría necesidad de deshacerse de ella para evitar que estuviesen juntos, la sola idea le aterró.

"Inoue" ¿Quién demonios era esa persona a la que se refería Ichigo?— ¿quién es ella?—

—Ahora se hace llamar Ishida Orihime, pero su verdadero nombre es Inoue Orihime, la bruja que te asesinó hace dos siglos por el simple hecho de que yo te amaba— al fin reveló Ichigo apartándose ya de Rukia, sentándose a su lado al borde de la cama, miró el asombro en su cara, por supuesto que la conocía, era la misma mujer que le hacia mísera la vida a su padre.

Era por eso que jamás le cayó bien aquella mujer y al parecer ese sentimiento era mutuo, la rival de su padre y por la que casi toda la ciudad los tachaba de quien sabe qué cosas. Y no sólo eso, ¡era una maldita bruja! En todo el sentido de la palabra, un ser del bajo mundo y se había ensañado con ella sin mencionar que la había asesinado, una idea se le cruzó por la mente, si lo había hecho en el pasado nada le aseguraba que no lo hiciera en el presente, ciertamente las miradas que le daba cuando se la encontraba en algún lugar no eran las mejores del mundo y solo podían destilar ese irremediable odio hacia su persona. Al parecer ese odio no había disminuido por el paso del tiempo y la razón, solo por tener el amor del pelinaranja, de pronto esa idea le resultó increíble ¿Qué él la amaba? Pero la palabra clave era _"amaba"_ en pasado, en ese entonces, pero y ¿ahora aun sentía lo mismo? La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando sintió la mano de Ichigo sujetando la suya brindándole calor, mientras su otra mano la sujetaba de la barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos y así lo hizo, sus miradas se conectaron y la distancia fue desapareciendo, los fríos labios de Ichigo pronto cubrieron los de Rukia en una cálido beso.

Tantas lunas en esa fría oscuridad anhelando por aquel contacto y por fin la tenia de nuevo a su lado, aun sin los recuerdos de su vida pasada parecía reconocer sus labios y sus suaves caricias pues respondía con fervor a éstos tal como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, reconociéndose una vez más, dos almas que por fin se reunían después de tanto tiempo separadas. Poco a poco el beso fue perdiendo intensidad hasta convertirse en una suave caricia apenas tangible mientras la distancia ganaba terreno de nuevo.

—No sabes cuánto te amo— mientras él no parecía demasiado afectado, era Rukia la que sufría las consecuencias de ese íntimo contacto, el primero en su vida, al menos en esa vida. Acariciándole el cabello su mirada se volvió más seria de lo normal, era ahora o nunca—pero eso no es todo Rukia, aquella noche no sólo te arrebató de mi lado, sino que también cobró parte de su venganza en mí, ¿sabes cómo he podido seguir vivo todo este tiempo? Es algo que ni siquiera puedes imaginar o entender, si me lo hubiesen dicho antes me habría reído en su cara pero esto es tan real como tú y yo— poco a poco volvió a acercarse a ella, tan cerca de su cara que creyó que la volvería a besar pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el pelinaranja se desvió de sus labios a su cuello; simplemente no podía evitar que ella le causara esa sensación, necesidad, por tenerla cerca, por decirle la verdad, por besarla, por probar de ella y embriagarse de su sabor, el sabor de su sangre.

La tensión en su cuerpo era palpable, la cercanía de Ichigo la ponía nerviosa, aun mas después del beso que habían compartido y de escuchar esas palabras abandonar su boca. Y al pensar que la volvería a besar para después tener su boca en su cuello, aspirando su aroma le hizo crisparse ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo que él le provocaba estaba sobrepasándola, las barreras estaban por caer.

—Detente por favor— medio chilló la pelinegra al sentir como la lengua de Ichigo le recorría el cuello, se llenó de vergüenza ante tal acción ¿Qué pretendía ese idiota? Estaba sobrepasando su espacio personal y para su desgracia no podía negar que aquello la estaba volviendo loca, lo apartó de ella y para su sorpresa él no dijo nada ni se resistió a sus intenciones, solamente se mantenía con la mirada hacia el suelo— ¿Qué te sucede?— no era ningún reproche, solo la exteriorización de su preocupación, algo estaba por venir y suponía que la respuesta no le agradaría demasiado.

—Después de decir esto… no creo poder separarme de ti aun cuando seas tú quien me lo pida, aunque estés en tu derecho ten por seguro que sería lo último que haría— se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a ella ante su atenta mirada, ella solo quería que se dejara de misterios y le dijera aquello que quería de una vez por todas—esa noche me convertí en una criatura igual a ella o aun peor, mejor dicho fue ella la que me hizo lo que soy ahora, una sucia criatura que se sirve de la sangre de los vivos para sobrevivir, desde que he despertado he hecho cosas terribles que no he podido evitar por más que quise… —

— ¿Qué es lo que eres Ichigo?—" _criatura que se sirve de la sangre de los vivos"_ ¿podría estar refiriéndose a un vampiro? ¿Las brujas podían hacer eso? En los libros que ella leía jamás se mencionó algo semejante, todo se atribuía al efecto del veneno que esas criaturas vertían en los humanos— ¿eres un vampiro? Pero se supone que sólo un vampiro puede convertir a un humano en uno de ellos, no una bruja, es imposible—

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, lo suyo era más bien un maleficio, para una maldita bruja todo era posible. Tras explicarle los detalles a Rukia y todo lo sucedido en su vida pasada, la manera en la que se conocieron, los momentos que pasaron juntos así como lo sucedido en esa fatídica noche, la pelinegra vio al pelinaranja bastante abatido, no debía ser fácil para él lo que había vivido, ser convertido en eso tras rechazar a esa mujer, quien sorprendentemente se había encaprichado con él gracias a que fue el mismo Ichigo quien la había buscado en primer lugar, cuando aún era un adolescente le había llamado la atención y fue así que dieron inicio con aquello, pero al darse cuenta que en verdad no la amaba decidió cortar de una vez con ello, cosa que a Inoue no le pareció.

Rukia no podía reclamarle a él por ello, jamás se imaginó que las cosas terminarían de semejante manera, el destino se había torcido en alguna parte del camino arrastrándolos a todos ellos a un agujero del que parecia difícil salir más no imposible. Ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y lo instó a mirarla, sabía que él no era lo que en realidad aparentaba, era bastante extraño y misterioso en algunos aspectos de su personalidad, sin contar esa sensación de familiaridad al verlo la primera vez.

—Ichigo mírame, eres un idiota si en verdad crees que después de saber esto me alejare de ti, no importa lo que fuiste o lo que hiciste en el pasado, me importa lo que eres ahora—

—Un monstruo… eso es lo que soy, incluso tu padre lo sabe y es por ello que me limita el acceso a ti, me lo dejó muy en claro, nos unimos en un común acuerdo de hundir a Inoue pero me impuso como única condición el no acercarme a ti— una triste sonrisa asomó por sus labios sin siquiera llegar a tocar el otro extremo.

—No eres un monstruo ¡no puedes evitar ser lo que eres es tu naturaleza entiéndelo! Y no vuelvas a decir eso de ti o prometo golpearte, aun me sorprende que papá estuviese enterado y aun así permitiera que te quedaras en esta casa—

—No tenia opción ya que esta casa es mía, le perteneció a mi familia— dio un suspiro cansado mientras se revolvía el cabello, las palabras de Rukia de alguna manera le hicieron bien, era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba de ella, que huyera lejos de él y le repudiara por lo que era, que le tuviera miedo, pero no, en vez de eso le decía que permanecería con él, era la misma Rukia que él recordaba.

No pudo resistirse a envolverla en sus brazos, pegándola cada vez más a él para sentir su cálido cuerpo acoplarse al suyo, podía permanecer así por toda la eternidad si era necesario y lo quería más que nada, que ese momento durara lo suficiente y no se esfumara en la brisa de la fría noche. Al bajar la mirada a sus ojos no pudo evitar perderse en éstos que pedían a gritos sin necesidad de soltar una sola palabra que la besara en ese instante, no lo pensó más y así lo hizo, inclinándose cada vez más, atraído por esos dulces y delicados labios que le regalaban el más dulce sabor que jamás hubiese imaginado, provocando el mismo frenesí que la sangre tenia sobre él pero a la vez tan diferente, envueltos en las penumbras de la oscura habitación continuaron con esa caricia a sus labios, recuperando el tiempo perdido, reconociéndose el uno al otro y reafirmando su amor entre esas cuatro paredes. Sabían que lo que vendría no sería fácil, aun con la amenaza de esa criatura sedienta de venganza y con el tiempo en contra, sin embargo eso no les impediría disfrutar de ese pequeño momento el preludio de lo que vendría, así en esa noche solo la oscuridad fue testigo de cómo sus almas se fundían convirtiéndose en una sola sin importar nada más, solo el amor que se profesaban, el que estaban dispuestos a defender a costa de quien fuese.

.

.

.

Creo que el final quedó muy abierto... y la historia muy larga... pero si seguía con la historia me llevaría dos capítulos más u.u

Dudas, criticas, comentarios hagánmelas saber con un review... n.n hasta el proximo shot y saludos a todos los que leen estas historias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **De antemano agradezco los reviews de la historia anterior... Palomita-hime, Sibreka,Sunev.31,Yocel,Natsumivat y Kaoru240. me alegra saber que les gusto... y ejem ejem lamento si los decepcione... vuevo a decir.. no en todos los Shots habra lemmon (Sibreka *coff coff* XD)**

 **y una aclaración... en el shot anterior efectivamente me basé en sombras Tenebrosas de Tim Burtom... fue un error mio el no poner eso de antemano en el shot... creo que fue bastante obvio al principio y una disculpa por ello y en especial gracias a Sunev.31 por decirme. GRACIAS!**

 **Bueno aquí esta el tercer shot de esta colección... les dejare una advertencia de Lemmon XD en este capitulo casi puedo ver sus miradas de perversión no lo nieguen. por cierto el nombre de este shot esta basado en una serie de Warner que se llama "angel of the hell" la verdad no se de que trata esa serie pero me encantó el titulo. las personalidades de los personajes pueden ser Ooc asi que no se sorprendan por la personalidad de Rukia e Ichigo.**

 **un aviso antes de empezar: para los que leen mis otras historias "prohibido" y "siempre te he buscado solo a ti" actualizare la semana que viene y la proxima a esa n.n bien eso era todo.**

 **One-Shot 3. Ángel del infierno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No existe algo como el bien o el mal, todo es relativo y se reduce a la subjetividad de lo que los humanos perciben. Déjame concederte todos tus anhelos y saciar tu egoísmo, sumerjámonos en el pecado del momento abrazando la pasión y la lujuria.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desgracia, decadencia, hipocresía e inmundicia. Esos eran los apelativos por los que se podía catalogar al mundo, un lugar que sólo albergaba a una especie que cada día decrecía un poco más. Muertes, robos, asesinatos, violaciones, guerras ¿no podía escuchar sobre otra cosa? ¿Acaso no podían hacer otra cosa que autodestruirse? Pobres criaturas cada día un poco más cerca del final de sus miserables e insignificantes vidas.

Levantó la mirada al cielo en clara señal de desafío, dando una mirada retadora y segura, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa divertida. La noche apenas daba inicio y con ella un sinfín de oportunidades que albergaban la promesa de que algo interesante pudiese ocurrir, ella era una simple espectadora de lo que la rodeaba, buscaba por los alrededores algo que llamase su atención y para su desgracia nada parecía hacerlo. El trabajo era sencillo, quizás demasiado sencillo que ya comenzaba a aburrir, últimamente los números comenzaban a decrecer justo cuando más necesitaba elevar las cifras para así obtener lo que más deseaba… lo que muchos llamaban libertad. Lo único que anhelaba desde que su existencia se limitó a acatar lo que otro le mandaba sin tener opción de réplica o sublevarse ante aquél poder supremo que la sobrepasaba.

Las calles de esa ciudad no eran nada del otro mundo, los establecimientos parecían estar en su apogeo esa noche, al pasar la mirada logró observar que cada restaurante y bar estaba hasta el tope ¿sería acaso una buena señal? Así que decidió emprender el paso hacia ningún lugar en particular, el destino no era importante sólo lo que pudiese encontrarse en el recorrido, a cada paso podía escuchar el golpeteo de sus tacones resonando en el frio y húmedo concreto, las luces iluminaban el camino, todas bastante psicodélicas debido a la mezcla de colores de cada espectacular que trataba de llamar la atención de los transeúntes invitándolos a ingresar al lugar. Sin embargo fue sólo uno el que logró captar su atención y hacer que entrara para probar suerte, _"suerte"_ eso era lo que necesitaría para cubrir su cuota de ese mes y no atenerse a las consecuencias del incumplimiento de su acuerdo, ya de por sí era malo el solo cometer un pequeño desliz durante el trabajo como para joderlo todo de una sola vez.

El lugar era agradable al menos eso debía reconocerlo, la tenue luz contrastaba con la estridente música que inundaba los sentidos, gente bebiendo algo, otra más charlando o bailando, ajenos a su presencia. De repente algo llamó su atención, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba a tan solo dos mesas más un hombre se tambalea intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras suelta unas cuantas maldiciones, en la mesa permanece una hermosa mujer rubia con una exorbitante delantera que deja ver más de lo necesario, el hombre contempla a la mujer con una mórbida sonrisa, su apariencia es parecida a la de un zorro o a una serpiente y en todo caso cualquiera serviría para describir al sujeto. No pasa bastante tiempo hasta que el sujeto de blanca cabellera y sonrisa zorruna deja ver sus verdaderas intenciones con la rubia voluptuosa, éste sin ningún miramiento posa descaradamente su mano sobre el busto de la mujer mientras le habla al oído, por su parte ésta solo se limita a dejarlo ser, es obvio que ambos tienen un común acuerdo en el que son los beneficiarios del placer. Pero poco les dura pues la rubia parece enfurecerse por algo que él ha dicho y le planta tremenda cachetada marcándole las mejillas y haciendo que una vez más se tambalee solo que esta vez no es a causa del alcohol en su organismo, sin más lo deja tendido en el piso aun tratando de asimilar lo que salió mal sin llegar jamás a comprenderlo.

Regresando a la mesa del principio en la que la mujer era espectadora de semejante espectáculo, ésta sigue con sus filosos ojos el actuar de la pareja, no le sorprende que las cosas terminaran de semejante manera y de cierta manera era bastante predecible que eso ocurriera. _**"Gran movimiento imbécil"**_ piensa mientras ve al hombre levantarse por fin después de lo que parece ser una eternidad y ya recuperado de la impresión. Sería demasiado fácil ir por él de una vez, la situación es la más adecuada y el tiempo apremia ¿así que por qué no? unas cuantas palabras y podría caer fácilmente. No tiene que pensar demasiado en ello al menos eso es lo que le agrada de su trabajo, no es nada personal sólo aprovecha las oportunidades cuando éstas se presentan frente a ella.

— ¿Demasiado trabajo para una sola noche? Deberías dejarnos algo de acción a los demás— el sonido de una voz la interrumpe en su actuar consciente de quien se trata, el dueño de la voz suelta una carcajada al ver que ella vuelve a tomar asiento, genial había arruinado su caería.

—A diferencia de algunos habemos otros que queremos dejar esta mierda— el tono de la mujer escondía cierta molestia ante el sarcasmo en las palabras de su compañero ¡ella no estaba perdiendo el tiempo como él lo hacía!

—Vamos Rukia no te amargues tan pronto o podrías espantar a tus boletos de salida— el recién llegado toma asiento frente a ella, su larga y llamativa cabellera le hace imposible pasar desapercibido por la población femenina del lugar quienes miran con descaro el cuerpo del joven y a los extraños tatuajes que cubren su bronceada piel dándole el aspecto de un chico rudo—dime ¿Cuántos te faltan? Tranquila los conseguirás pronto en este lugar lo que sobra son ingenuos desesperados en busca de una oportunidad y créeme que estarían dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio por su egoísmo—

—Lo dice el que ha tenido solo una adquisición en el último mes ¿la sola idea de terminar hecho mierda no hace mojarte los pantalones Renji? —el aludido solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, Rukia suspiró con cansancio, era increíble como Renji siendo aun mayor que ella no comprendiera las consecuencias a las que se exponía, actuaba como un crio—los contratos y las adquisiciones son mi especialidad pero créeme cuando te digo que parece que atravieso por una mala racha… y para tu información estoy a sólo una adquisición de ser promovida en este negocio de porquería—

El hombre de cabellera rojiza pareció meditar las palabras de su compañera y amiga, ahora entendía la desesperación de la mujer ¡le faltaba una… solo una! A diferencia suya que en ese mes no había tenido nada, pero al menos él no tenía prisa alguna ¿a quien quería mentirle? Le encantaba su trabajo aunque los castigos opacaban un poco ese goce.

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho el gran jefe? Maldita suertuda… ¿es definitivo?—

—Así es solo necesito apoderarme de un alma más y mi cuota estará cubierta ¡una maldita alma más Renji!—Rukia elevó la voz solo un poco, sin llegar a provocar reacción alguna en las mesas contiguas, la sola idea le emocionaba sobremanera.

Por un instante la mirada de Renji cayó hasta su muñeca específicamente a un brazalete afianzado a ésta.

—Seria genial poder salir sin la necesidad de estas cosas—toca el brazalete y levanta la mirada hacia la pelinegra quien solo se limita a observar sus acciones—me costara trabajo dejarte ir ¿sabes? El infierno es más divertido si tienes la compañía correcta… pero ahora que me abandonas tendré que conformarme con la compañía de Kira e Ikkaku—dice el pelirrojo con un tono dramático bastante fingido mientras se lleva ambas manos a la altura del pecho para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras y como señal de ofensa.

La existencia de un demonio no era nada fácil pero tampoco era aburrida, caminar por la tierra se reservaba solo a unos pocos, todo lo contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaría, corromper almas _"puras"_ y recolectarlas no era todo lo que hacían, alguien debía encargarse del inframundo y adjudicarse a los recién llegados, dictaminar los castigos y otras tareas. Ellos eran de los pocos a los que se les permitía mostrarse ante los humanos con el único propósito de llevar almas desesperadas al infierno en una carrera contra el cielo, para ello utilizaban un método bastante antiguo como el hombre mismo. El juego era simple, funcionaba de la siguiente manera… proporcionar al desdichado lo que él mas anhelaba a cambio de un simple pago… su alma. Una vez que obtuviera lo que quería debía entregar su alma sin objeción alguna, de alguna manera se debía retribuir el servicio brindado.

En el caso de Rukia y Renji, ambos podían considerarse demonios de nivel medio y los mejores en su clase… recolectores para ser más precisos, hasta en el infierno habían estratos de rangos y que con el tiempo iban cambiando de acuerdo a los méritos que hicieran o dependiendo de cuan grandes fuesen sus pecados al momento de morir. La resignación de su destino era claro, sin embargo en el caso de la pelinegra aun quedaba una última opción, no podía decir que no le gustara lo que hacía pues sería mentir descaradamente, no lamentaba ser lo que era pero lo cierto era que ya estaba empezando a cansarse de todo eso, las salidas restringidas y las órdenes que debía seguir para evitar los castigos comenzaban a hastiarle, ella quería poder ir y venir cuando se le viniese la gana y ni qué decir con tener que interactuar con sujetos que solo buscaban su beneficio personal con esos absurdos caprichos que pedían por ser concedidos, simplemente patéticos. Pero aun así muy dentro de ella anhelaba poder permanecer ignorante ante lo que acontecía en el mundo y el inframundo, lo lamentaba por Renji pero ella también podía ser egoísta con sus propios deseos.

Tampoco es como si tuviese muchas opciones al respecto.

…

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando, oculto detrás de esa pared tratando pasar desapercibido, un jadeo salió de su boca ante tal impresión ¿Cuándo fue que eso pasó? ¿En qué momento? Tal vez se había descuidado un poco, mejor dicho la había descuidado un poco, para nadie era un secreto que su trabajo demandaba la mayor parte de su tiempo pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que aquello pudiese ser el resultado de su sacrificio.

Kurosaki Ichigo era un hombre joven bastante atractivo, inteligente y hábil en su labor, desgraciadamente aquellas virtudes contrastaban y eran opacadas por su actitud, tosco, cínico y altanero. No tardó demasiado en abandonar el lugar, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible sin que ella lo viera, no le daría el gusto de verlo en semejante situación y que se compadeciera de él, lo que él buscaba era lo opuesto a la compasión, quería ser más que solo eso. Sus pies se movieron prácticamente solos, deambulando por las calles sin saber a dónde ir o a quién acudir, sentía el pecho oprimirse por la tristeza; no era para menos después de ver a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, besándose con otro hombre después de regresar de uno de sus viajes. Sin saber cómo, llegó hasta un parque vacío, ciertamente esas horas de la noche no eran las más ideales para dar un paseo, se sentó en uno de los bancos y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, no podía apartar de su mente las imágenes que vio, se repetían una y otra vez en la misma secuencia vívida de hacía unos minutos.

Senna le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él y que no le importaba lo demandante que resultaba su trabajo como médico, pues según ella estaría dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario para estar con él, _**"gran mentira"**_ se dijo Ichigo, aquello no eran más que palabras vacías que se desvanecían en el aire. Sin embargo el pelinaranja no podía evitar seguir sintiendo algo por ella así que tomó una decisión… la conquistaría de nuevo a como diese lugar y la mantendría a su lado sin importar qué ¿obsesión tal vez? Quien sabe pero era lo que se había propuesto lograr.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observado ¡¿Quién jodidos podría estar en ese lugar desolado a esas horas de la noche?! A parte de él claro estaba, se giró para mirar sobre sus hombros pero no vio nada, hacia un lado y hacia el otro y aun nada. Pero de la nada el sonido del golpeteo de unos tacones le sacaron un buen susto al joven quien dio un respingo ante tal sonido, abrió los ojos al voltear y ver junto a él a una joven mujer -hermosa por cierto- que le miraba de manera divertida y en sus enigmáticos ojos denotaba cierto interés.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Ichigo?— le dice ella sin dejar de verle.

El estado de confusión del muchacho crece a niveles alarmantes al no saber quién era aquella mujer y cómo rayos sabia su nombre, en su vida la había visto ni siquiera por accidente en el hospital ¿acaso ella trabajaría en el mismo lugar que él? Era la única explicación lógica que tenia. Estaba dispuesto a apartarse de ella, los extraños no le agradaban y no le interesaba entablar conversación con desconocidos aun si éstos o mejor dicho, en este caso aun si ésta era una hermosa mujer. Ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de la chica optó por levantarse y comenzar a caminar lejos de ella, acto que ésta repitió y le dio alcance en tan solo un segundo, lo retuvo por la camisa impidiendo que diera un paso más.

—Déjame en paz no estoy interesado— adivinando las intenciones de la muchacha el pelinaranja le cortó con aquella frase, no estaba de humor para tener ese tipo de _"encuentros"_ y menos con una desconocida.

Pero a pesar de aquello, la mujer no se apartó ni retrocedió tan sólo se limitó a soltar una leve carcajada ante las especulaciones del joven, que distaban demasiado con lo que ella pretendía ¿acaso creía que era alguna prostituta o algo parecido? Era más que obvio que no le ofrecería tener sexo con ella, la sola idea era bastante absurda. El sonido de su risa pareció ofuscar un poco al chico y su semblante adquirió un ceño más pronunciado que denotaba su molestia, acto seguido le dio una mirada de molestia que apagó su buen humor, si seguía así jamás podría llegar a un acuerdo con él.

—Escucha Ichigo no estoy aquí para ofrecerte algún servicio sexual así que deja de hacerte ilusiones… hoy no es tu día de suerte muchacho—

La cara del chico se tornó roja de la vergüenza al verse descubierto en sus pensamientos hacia la pelinegra. Eso le causó gracia a ella, no encontraba ese tipo de reacciones con sus compañeros, la inocencia aun formaba parte del muchacho, sería una pena corromperlo de aquella manera pero esa también podía ser una opción si lo que tenía en mente no funcionaba.

—Quiero proponerte algo—vio la desconfianza del pelinaranja dibujada en su rostro—verás Ichigo, en esta vida por lo general todos tenemos algo que anhelamos y que no podemos tener aun a pesar de esforzarnos lo suficiente para alcanzarlo… es triste ¿no crees?—

El muchacho asintió ante las palabras de la mujer, justo eso le estaba sucediendo… él quería algo que evidentemente no estaba a su alcance "por el momento" pero en algo estaba equivocada ella, a través del esfuerzo tal vez podría obtener aquello, el sacrificio de algunas cosas y el tiempo invertido podían cambiar algo de su situación. Iba a decir eso cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir… que me equivoco al decir que el esfuerzo no asegura nada y que con dedicación y sacrificio puedes lograr lo que te propones y obtener eso que con desesperación tu corazón anhela…—instó con la mirada a que el pelinaranja afirmara aquello, cosa que de inmediato hizo, ella volteó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—qué clase de basura lees… los cuentos de hadas y esas mierdas solo endulzan la realidad… solo dime algo ¿A dónde te ha llevado todo ese esfuerzo y sacrificio?... a alejarte de tu familia y amigos… a dejar de disfrutar de lo que en verdad te gusta y no olvidemos a tu querida Senna, besuqueándose con otro tipo sólo porque tu esfuerzo la hizo a un lado y contribuyó a que eso sucediera—

Eso era tan… cierto, cada palabra era verdad aunque le molestara admitir que esa mujer no estaba del todo errada, lo de su familia, amigos y acerca de Senna ¿Cómo podía ella saber también eso? Debía suponer que todo se trataba de una broma, en algún momento alguien debía salir de entre los arbustos y decir que estaba en cámara escondida entonces él golpearía al culpable de todo y se marcharía a su casa pretendiendo que nada había pasado.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y cómo sabes todo eso? ¡Responde!—al fin el muchacho se había enfurecido su paciencia estaba al límite de lo humanamente posible, quería respuestas y las quería ya. Jamás lastimaría a una mujer por muy molesto que se encontrara no lo consideraba propio, su padre le decía eso siempre, convertirse en un animal y golpear a una mujer era caer bajo y él no recurriría a semejante acción por muy desesperado que estuviera.

—Oh es verdad déjame presentarme—con toda la elegancia de la que era posible la mujer dio una pequeña reverencia pero sin llegar a despegar en ningún momento la mirada del pelinaranja, de inmediato retomó su posición erguida pero en esta ocasión con total gracia mantenía las manos en las caderas—mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y soy un demonio recolector de almas—

" _ **Genial una loca"**_ pensó Ichigo ¿Por qué dios lo odiaba de esta manera? Primero lo de Senna y ahora esto, una demente que había escapado de quien sabe qué manicomio se cruzaba en su camino ¿Qué debía hacer? Reír… llorar por tan mala suerte o hacerse el desentendido y salir corriendo de ahí, cualquier opción era tan probable como la anterior.

—No me jodas… me largo—sí… obviamente la tercera opción era la mejor en este caso, no alentaría esa absurda idea.

— ¿No me crees verdad? Ichigo… Ichigo… —su tono cambió a uno más ¿atractivo… sexi? el idiota no estaba facilitando las cosas, debería empezar a considerar la opción de buscarse a alguien que sí estuviera interesado en su propuesta, pero tal vez si insistía un poco más el muchacho cedería—yo sé cosas… sobre ti y sobre todas las personas en este mundo ¿Cómo crees que todo lo que dije fue tan acertado? Y no me salgas con que es una simple casualidad o que te he investigado ¡por favor! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir a un chiquillo como tú—pero era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo justo en esos momentos.

—Lo que planteas es tan improbable ¡un demonio! Esperas que me crea eso ¡por favor!—rebatió Ichigo cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada a ningún lugar en particular solo para cortar el contacto de sus miradas, los ojos de la chica comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso y no sabía por qué.

—Es injusto ¿sabes? Crees en la existencia de él—Rukia señalo al cielo en clara señal de a quién se refería, típico en los mortales semejante actitud, bastante altanera por cierto—pero te niegas a aceptar la existencia de otras fuerzas ¿dime qué lo hace a él tan perfecto para admitir y abrazar su existencia? En este mundo siempre ha existido esa disputa entre ambos bandos, es algo que se remonta a milenios atrás, una batalla por la supremacía y permanencia de una sola fuerza… un maldito equilibrio que se ha mantenido por tanto tiempo, pero eso no significa que solo exista una sola cara de la moneda—Rukia se veía bastante molesta, sabía de personas que se aferraban con fervor a lo correcto y repudiaban todo lo que implicara lo contrario, pero no creyó toparse con personas así algún día o mejor dicho, se abstenía de hacerlo.

—Digamos que te creo… pero en realidad no te ves como una de ellos más bien te ves bastante…— ¿hermosa… delicada… seductora? No iba a decir eso en voz alta y quedar como idiota—el punto es que te ves normal ¿Cómo sé que estas diciéndome la verdad y que no escapaste de algún psiquiátrico? Si en verdad eres lo que dices entonces pruébalo—

Si quería pruebas entonces se las daría, Rukia lo miró desafiante aceptando el reto. Poco a poco la brisa fue tornándose más fría de lo normal, y el aspecto de la pelinegra comenzó a deformarse transformándose en algo totalmente diferente a lo que era minutos antes, la blanca piel fue tornándose mas pálida de lo que era, asemejando al papel pero con un tono más fantasmal, sus iris desaparecieron por completo y lo que antes era un hermoso color amatista se transformó en un negro que poco a poco cubrió en su totalidad las cuencas de la mujer dejando solo una mirada vacía y carente de expresión, una sombría sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rukia ante la reacción del pelinaranja.

— ¿Esto es suficiente prueba? Por lo general evito mostrarles a los humanos esta forma para no asustarlos—nada… ninguna palabra salía de la boca del muchacho ante la impresión de la que era testigo, tal vez se había pasado un poco y exageró con su apariencia así que optó por regresar a su antigua forma.

Ichigo estaba anonadado ¡la maldita en realidad decía la verdad! Ni en sus peores pesadillas se esperó presenciar algo como eso—te creo—apenas fue capaz de decir luego de un rato.

Sin esperar más, Rukia le contó a Ichigo su interés en él y lo que implicaba el ser un recolector de almas del infierno, trabajar para _**"el jefe"**_ así como la propuesta que tenia para él, el pelinaranja pareció pensar en ello, no estaba seguro del todo pero en verdad se sentía bastante desesperado como para aceptar un trato tan loco como ese.

—Si aceptas deberás firmar un contrato en el que te comprometas dar tu alma como único y absoluto pago, a cambio de vender tu alma tendrás la posibilidad de obtener dos "deseos" por así decirlo ni uno más ni una menos y claro que esos deseos deberán estar contemplados bajo las reglas del infierno incluso para nosotros existen cosas que nos resultan imposibles—

Vender su alma se escuchaba tan mórbido, pero obtener a cambio lo que quería parecía un precio justo. Después de meditar los pros y contras el pelinaranja aceptó el trato, de inmediato Rukia sacó un documento que contenía los términos del contrato, se lo dio a Ichigo para que leyera lo cual hizo de inmediato sin perder detalle de lo que decía el documento, él no era tonto incluso si todo se veía en orden no debía fiarse al cien por ciento de ella, era un demonio después de todo y su naturaleza era el de engañar y distorsionar el actuar de las personas. Una vez terminó de leer cada palabra prosiguió a poner su firma en el dichoso papel mientras Rukia veía atenta su nueva adquisición, era oficial estaba a solo un paso de la libertad y todo gracias al egoísmo de ese hombre y de alguna manera le agradecía aquello.

—Entonces ¿Cómo funciona esto?—

—Solo debes decir mi nombre y apareceré frente a ti, pedir tu deseo, sólo eso— Rukia guardó el preciado documento y su boleto de salida entre sus ropas, el vestido ceñido que hacia juego con sus tacones—pero recuerda… solo tienes dos oportunidades así que debes pensar bien lo que pedirás—y tras decir aquello se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche dejando al pelinaranja con la palabra en la boca y aun más confundido que antes.

¿En que se había metido? Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó a su casa, necesitaba descansar de tantas emociones y sorpresas, debía discutir el asunto con la almohada y aclarar sus pensamientos.

…

El joven hombre se desperezó luego de un tiempo, como siempre la rutina se hacía presente en su vida y extrañamente todo parecía estar tal como antes pero a la vez no, era algo que ni él mismo podía explicar, no se sentía diferente en ningún sentido y su vida no tuvo mayores cambios como él esperaba. Comenzaba a dudar que el asunto del dichoso contrato con esa mujer fuese realmente cierto, nada garantizaba que así era, bueno sin contar la impresión que se llevó al ver su apariencia que distaba bastante con la que se había presentado antes, él no era ningún ciego ni mucho menos y debía admitir que la mujer era de por sí hermosa aun a pesar de su pequeña estatura. Una criatura como ella… un demonio, si alguna vez llegase a comentar semejante verdad era más que seguro que lo tacharían de loco y lo encerrarían en algún lugar para perturbados mentales, la simple idea no le emocionaba para nada. De su pequeño y casual encuentro habían pasado ya algunos días, en los cuales no volvió a saber de ella, asumía que debía estar atormentando a unos cuantos desafortunados ahí afuera.

La oportunidad que se le presentó era una que muchos matarían por tener, y para ser honesto con él mismo no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con ella, no estaba pensando mucho cuando firmó el papel, dos oportunidades para obtener a Senna ¿pero que debía pedir? ¿Y si tan solo pedía que la mujer le correspondiese sin más? Se ahorraría el trabajo de tener que pensar de más, era una buena opción pero tal vez no la correcta, no se sentía en la posición de obligar a alguien a amarlo y ya, era algo que se suponía surgía con el tiempo y la convivencia bueno eso era lo que escuchaba en esos programas basura de televisión.

— ¿Rukia?—habló a la nada en la habitación, pero nada ocurrió… sus palabras se perdieron en el aire y el espacio, como lo supuso todo había sido una alucinación suya debido a la impresión y decepción del que era preso esa noche. Masculló unas cuantas maldiciones y retomó su posición inicial retozando en su espaciosa cama, al ver el lugar sintió un vacio instalarse en su pecho al sentirse de alguna manera solo, antes nunca se puso a pensar en eso o al menos no le tomaba la importancia al asunto, pero ahora analizando su situación llegó a la conclusión de que algo faltaba, no le quedó de otra más que cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo al sentir como algo rozaba sus muslos, acto seguido abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la culpable que lo miraba de lo más tranquila desde el otro lado de la cama, ocupando el antes lugar vacio. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer que respondía al nombre que minutos antes había clamado, se tomó su tiempo en hacer acto de presencia, pero no era solo eso, la mujer estaba de lo más cómoda dejando descansar su delicada figura en el colchón, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y su codo de igual modo sosteniendo a ésta en una sugerente posición, muchos podrían tomar eso como algún tipo de invitación.

—Ya sabes que vas a pedir verdad—más que una pregunta era una aseveración de la morena, el idiota se demoró bastante y ella ya daba el asunto por perdido. Pero el chico no respondió ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Parecía estar perdido observando algo pero no tenía la más remota idea de lo que era.

Lo que Rukia no sabía era que el pelinaranja estaba contemplándola a ella, el conjunto que traía era bastante sugerente, un vestido azul oscuro que se ceñía a la perfección a sus curvas, dando más volumen y forma a su figura haciéndola ver realmente hermosa aun cuando sus atributos no fuesen muchos. Y ni qué decir de sus tacones negros que la hacían ver solo unos centímetros más alta, el motivo del atuendo era simple, ella era un demonio y como tal debía cumplir con corromper a las almas inocentes y para nadie era un secreto que la lujuria venia incluida en el paquete. Por supuesto que tal cosa tampoco pasó desapercibida para Ichigo, tener a esa pequeña mujer en su cama le hizo experimentar sensaciones que ni en su adolescencia había sentido ¿estaba emocionado por algo? Turbado tal vez y nervioso también, pero no era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, con fervor sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos nada inocentes que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza, unos en donde él y la pelinegra eran los protagonistas.

— ¿Eso es un no?— habló ella al ver como Ichigo negaba enérgicamente sin saber el verdadero motivo de su extraño actuar—no eres muy elocuente que digamos y hasta creo que eres un tanto remilgado— Rukia se dispuso a levantarse de su posición al no obtener respuesta de él, comenzaba a aburrirse de la situación, si no iba a pedir nada ni a decir nada no le veía el caso seguir ahí metida.

— ¿Ya te vas?—preguntó él al salir de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió el ligero cambio en la estabilidad del colchón al liberarse del peso del cuerpo de la morena. Viéndola desde ese nuevo ángulo pudo observar que tampoco estaba nada mal, tenía un pequeño y lindo trasero y la manera en la que su cabello corto rozaba apenas sus hombros en una sedosa caída le hicieron querer acariciar su cuello ¿pero qué rayos estaba pensando? Desde cuando tenía ese tipo de impulsos indecorosos, estaba empezando a actuar como su amigo Keigo, mejor conocido como el pervertido del grupo.

Por supuesto que pensaba marcharse, no esperaría que se quedara en el cuarto toda la noche leyéndole un cuento antes de dormir. Volteándose para encararlo le dio un seco "si" al pelinaranja, pero al verlo algo perturbado le dio la leve impresión de lo que podría estar pasando, lo mismo que sucedía cuando estaba cerca de algún hombre humano, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa llena de picardía se impregnó en su rostro. Se humedeció los labios y sin apartar la mirada del él caminó sensualmente hacia el lado de la cama, una vez que estuvo cerca del muchacho se detuvo y le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice en señal de que quería que se acercara a ella, Ichigo se incorporó de la cama pero sin levantarse hizo lo que la pelinegra le ordenó como si un hilo invisible o una fuerza misteriosa moviera de manera mecánica su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Tan cerca a solo unos centímetros de distancia, ella de pie y él de rodillas en la cama, aun así la estatura del pelinaranja era considerable con la de ella, Rukia le tocó un mechón que sobresalía de su llamativa cabellera mientras su sonrisa -la que no había borrado en ningún momento- se ensanchaba aun más, para luego bajar la mano por uno de sus pómulos marcando un camino descendente por su mejilla hasta su mandíbula y de ahí hasta su cuello, sintió a Ichigo estremecerse ante su toque. Con voz sugerente le habló al pelinaranja, los hombres mortales eran bastante entretenidos e interesantes después de todo.

—Podemos hacer algo divertido mientras piensas en lo que vas a pedir… Ichigo—al decir esto de inmediato empujó al pelinaranja a la cama tumbándolo de manera que su espalda chocara con el colchón y de inmediato reptó sobre el chico sentándose sobre sus caderas y con las manos apoyadas en el fornido pecho del mismo. La visión era bastante buena, debía admitir que él no era para nada feo sino todo lo contrario aun a pesar de ese ceño permanentemente fruncido.

Podía notar el nerviosismo del pelinaranja y el estrepitoso latir de su desbocado corazón mientras golpeaba sus costillas, más él no ponía resistencia alguna ante lo que ella estaba haciendo y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo que sus cuerpos friccionasen en repetidas ocasiones, un leve gemido escapó de la boca de Ichigo, era obvio que estaba disfrutando de los roces, poco a poco iba perdiéndose en el momento y sin darse cuenta éste había posado sus enormes manos en la cintura de ella con la clara intención de marcar el ritmo. Rukia se limitó a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás ¡se sentía tan bien! Jamás se había atrevido a tener ese tipo de contacto con algún humano aun siendo un demonio, la sola idea le parecia absurda pues no creía digno a ninguno de estar con ella, pero ahora lo que comenzó como un simple juego se estaba convirtiendo en su goce personal. Pero aun faltaba algo más, en repetidas ocasiones sus ojos presenciaban algo de lo que nunca fue participe ni una sola vez en toda su existencia, esta era su oportunidad, inclinándose hacia el muchacho que aun permanecía en un estado fuera de la realidad, se acercó hasta su rostro y aplastó sus labios contra los de Ichigo quien al instante abrió la boca dándole paso a su lengua para dar inicio a una fiera batalla, acometiendo el uno contra el otro en una húmeda lucha por la supremacía.

Una ola de calor los invadió a ambos, quienes perdidos por una ola de placer y pasión se dejaron llevar, al menos hasta que la pelinegra dio un pequeño respingo al sentir algo, de inmediato rompió el beso para enfocarse en aquello, bajó la mirada solo para toparse con la creciente erección del muchacho ¡qué fácil había sido llevar al chico hasta tal punto! Pero de inmediato Rukia se levantó acomodándose las ropas en total y completa calma al punto de parecer que nada había sucedido, ante la atenta y confusa mirada de Ichigo, tomó una de las almohadas y se la tiró a la cara lo que le hizo reaccionar y salir de su estupefacción del casi encuentro sexual.

El pelinaranja no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, de la nada al ver la actitud de la chica sintió unos enormes deseos de poseerla en ese mismo instante y al ver que lo haría se dejó llevar por el momento sin racionalizar su actuar, no tenía tiempo para eso. Y de un momento a otro justo cuando todo iba por buen camino se acaba así sin más ¡debía ser una jodida broma! Sintió las ganas de correr hacia el baño y terminar con lo que la pelinegra había comenzado pues el dolor en su entrepierna podría volverse insoportable.

—Bien cuando sepas lo que quieres llámame—Rukia le guiñó el ojo con un gesto bastante coqueto, estaba decidido… molestaría el pelinaranja todo lo necesario como un castigo por no apresurarse con su decisión, aunque también podía contemplar otra manera de obtener su alma, llevarlo por el camino de la lujuria y hacerlo pecar era una buena opción ya que no le costaría trabajo pero por alguna razón no estaba segura de hacer aquello pues no solo se quedaría con el alma del muchacho sino que acortaría su vida unos cuantos años ¡¿pero qué rayos?! A ella qué le importaba eso lo único que debería de importarle es el hecho de obtener esa alma y ser libre al fin.

Ichigo cogió la almohada y se cubrió con ella ocultando el bulto en sus pantalones del pijama, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía algo frustrado ¡estuvo a punto!

— ¿Es todo? Vienes aquí y me seduces pero cuando estamos en plena acción te retiras sin más ¡debes estar bromeando!—habló con tono ofendido y avergonzado, ciertamente no era la primera mujer con la que estaría pero hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía "acción" con nadie ¿podrían culparlo por pensar si quiera en ello?

La pelinegra soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario del pelinaranja—en primera… fuiste tú quien solicitó mi presencia—le envió una mirada acusadora a Ichigo y prosiguió—y en segundo lugar… seducir a humanos no es lo mío, créeme cuando te digo que esa área no es mi especialidad y mucho menos mi trabajo. Estoy aquí con el único propósito de tomar tu alma como pago de retribución una vez que conceda tu deseo cosa que no veo que suceda—

Después de un buen rato de discutir sobre lo mismo, Rukia se rindió mientras Ichigo meditaba acerca de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Por un momento olvidó el fin de la presencia de Rukia, olvidó a Senna, pero una vez aclarada su mente al fin pudo saber con exactitud lo que quería.

—Quiero que Senna se enamore de mi— era su decisión final, después de pensar demasiado en ello fue la única conclusión a la que logró llegar.

La menuda mujer consideró el deseo como uno razonable, estaba a su alcance, el amor bien podía valer su alma, estaba dentro de su jurisdicción aquel pedido a excepción de la muerte, cuando alguien pedía por ejemplo regresar a alguien a la vida se veía en la penosa necesidad de romper el contrato pues iba en contra de las leyes naturales, aun cuando ellos fuesen demonios eran incapaces de hacer aquello.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza Rukia dio autorización y una vez más se acercó al chico y unió sus labios con los suyos en un fugaz beso haciendo que de nueva cuenta él se estremeciera en su boca y justo antes de que se intensificara dicho beso, Rukia lo empujo a un lado.

—Ya está hecho—tras decir esto desapareció en un instante de la habitación tal como había llegado.

Aquella noche el pobre pelinaranja no pudo pegar un ojo debido a las incesantes imágenes que llegaban a su mente haciendo que en más de una ocasión corriera al baño por una ducha de agua helada para calmar un poco el calor que se apoderaba de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

…

A decir verdad el deseo de alguna manera había funcionado, la pelimorada parecía estar atraída hacia él y en ningún momento se le despegaba, cosa que al principio no le desagradó ¿era lo que quería… no? Sin embargo como todo en esta vida, debía haber algo que opacara esa dicha, lo primero que Ichigo observó fue que Senna parecía bastante extraña, jamás lo llamaba por su nombre y estaba algo confundida con algunas fechas u otros recuerdos juntos, era como si recién lo conociera. Otro punto era que parecía estar pegada a él en todo momento y atosigándolo a cada instante con llamadas y mensajes a su celular o consultorio ¡ya comenzaban a hartarle!

Su reencuentro fue bastante extraño y al preguntarle sobre el otro sujeto con el que antes salía parecía estar describiéndole a él mismo, su confusión era notable aseverando que le había conocido durante su reciente viaje. Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal con esa mujer y el pelinaranja suponía que la culpable de todo era la enana demonio que no se había dignado a aparecer después de su casi encuentro noches atrás.

De nueva cuenta la convocó para preguntarle qué rayos había hecho, a lo que Rukia le explicó que debido a que no podía hacer que Senna sintiera amor por él, lo único que se podía hacer era cambiarle los recuerdos para hacerle creer que Ichigo era el tipo del que se había enamorado en aquel viaje. Con eso todas sus dudas quedaron aclaradas ¡le habían tomado el pelo por la morena! Se llenó de rabia, la mujer de la que estaba "enamorado" no le quería, solo veía en él al otro hombre al que sus sentimientos si correspondía.

—Tu egoísmo te cegó Ichigo ¿creías que con el simple hecho de desear aquello lo conseguirías?—

—Tú me dijiste que podía desear lo que quisiera ¡me engañaste!—le reprochó el pelinaranja a Rukia, estaba indignado.

—El único que se engañó fuiste tú… sabías de sobra que es imposible cambiar o erradicar lo que una persona siente, pero con tu actitud de arrogancia y suficiencia decidiste ignorar aquello. Pero al menos ahora ya tienes lo que querías… la tienes a tu lado ¿no era eso lo que más anhelabas?—ese tono retador se hizo presente en el discurso de Rukia pero no le sorprendía la actitud ni los reproches del muchacho—te queda un deseo más, úsalo bien y después de eso ya sabes lo que hay que hacer—

Pero fuera de todo pronóstico, Ichigo pasó de ella con la intensión de ignorarla… no quería verla de nuevo ¡al diablo el contrato! Vaya ironía. Rukia captó aquello, el chico se la estaba poniendo difícil y comprendía que en esos momentos no lograría nada así que mejor optó por retirarse del lugar sin emitir palabra alguna, terminó en el mismo bar en el que se había encontrado a Renji bebiendo algo mientras maldecía a Ichigo, gracias a él su única oportunidad se había esfumado o al menos se estaba aplazando bastante.

Intentó por todos los medios hacer que el pelinaranja hablara con ella pero en cada intento fue inútil aun con sus tácticas _"especiales"_ que consistían en algunos roces y palabras sugerentes pero ni siquiera con eso logro algún avance, ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer, tal vez romper el contrato era una opción.

Ichigo por su parte no estaba en mejores condiciones, los incesantes acosos de Senna estaban volviéndose insoportables tanto que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Pero eso no era todo, durante este tiempo había aparecido otro pequeño detalle, mejor dicho un enorme detalle, en cada ocasión en la que se presentaba la oportunidad para intimar con la susodicha era siempre él el que terminaba huyendo o saboteando el momento y por muy extraño que pareciese a su mente acudía la figura de la morena _**"estoy volviéndome loco… esa enana del demonio no se ha presentado aun cuando he clamado por su presencia"**_ era lo que pensaba el pelinaranja en repetidas ocasiones. Tal vez ella se había hartado de los intentos por persuadirlo.

Días más tarde una inesperada visita llegó a la casa de Ichigo, tras unos insistentes golpes el pelinaranja se encontró con alguien bastante familiar a la entrada de su departamento. Un hombre de cabello castaño, alto y piel clara se mantenía de pie frente a él, sus ojos negros lo miraban expectante y en ellos solo podía observarse la tristeza asomándose, aquel hombre era nada más y nada menos con el que Senna se estaba besando en la estación de trenes el día en el que Ichigo fue a recibirla, el día en el que se enteró de la peor manera de que la había perdido, y ahora el mismo sujeto que antes estaba rebosante de felicidad al tener a la mujer entre sus brazos, se veía bastante apagado y demacrado tal parecía que no había conciliado el sueño por varios días. Dudó un poco en dejarlo pasar sin embargo al ver las orbes del sujeto sus dudas quedaron despejadas, la mirada que le dio era la que él tuvo al ser prácticamente abandonado por la pelimorada, una vez dentro el sujeto le contó a Ichigo la razón de su visita que no era nada menos que la misma Senna, tras contarle su historia el pelinaranja comprendió su grave error ¡le había arruinado la vida a ese hombre al arrebatarle el amor de la muchacha! La culpa comenzó a corroerlo poco a poco ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Pensó tanto en las posibilidades y cada una era tan improbable como la otra, incluso intentó separarse de Senna y tratar de que regresara con el tipo que decía llamarse Yuzan, pero nada resultó como quería en verdad había conseguido que ella no se despegara de él.

A pesar de todo pronóstico Ichigo se hizo amigo de ese sujeto, a decir verdad era un buen tipo después de todo, cosa que le hacía sentir aun peor. Una noche en la que aceptó salir a tomarse algo con su ahora _"nuevo amigo"_ el pelinaranja terminó en una especie de bar, era bastante decente y el ambiente no era malo, la noche avanzó de manera tranquila platicando de nada en particular con aquel sujeto, pero algo en el lugar captó su atención o mejor dicho alguien, en una esquina algo cercana a su mesa pudo observar la figura de una mujer que se le hacía bastante familiar, la reconoció de inmediato era Rukia… pero no estaba sola, dos tipos más estaban con ella.

De la nada Ichigo se levantó dejando a Yuzan un tanto sorprendido por su repentina reacción, miró a la dirección en la que el pelinaranja lo hacía y entonces comprendió un poco la situación.

—Es bastante linda… ¿Quién es ella?—los ojos de Yuzan brillaron casi de inmediato—deberías presentármela Ichigo tú ya tienes a Senna— siguió él sin despegar la mirada de la pelinegra.

Los comentarios no le agradaron para nada, no sabía si todo se debía a los efectos de la naturaleza de Rukia o a la cantidad de tragos que su amigo había ingerido y sin decirle nada caminó en dirección a la chica no sin antes darle un leve gruñido a Yuzan en señal de molestia por sus palabras. Una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca dio un carraspeo para llamar la atención de ella cosa que logró y no solo en la pelinegra sino también en los otros dos sujetos que le hacían compañía. De mala manera uno de ellos se levantó para tratar de intimidarlo, sus tatuajes le daban un aspecto bastante rudo pero aun así no logró el efecto esperado en él, por su parte el otro sujeto solo se limitó a reír del fallido intento de su compañero.

—Rukia necesito hablar contigo… ahora—demandó Ichigo de manera firme sin que la voz le temblara en ningún momento, se sentía bastante nervioso. La mujer se veía muy hermosa en eso debía darle la razón a Yuzan.

Rukia pareció pensarlo un poco pero después aceptó.

—Renji, Kira déjenme sola con él— el pelirrojo le envió una mirada de _"¿estás segura?"_ pero fue Kira quien lo sacó de ahí a rastras, una vez que ambos desaparecieron de su rango de visión fue ella la que habló— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ichigo?—

— ¿Quiénes son esos?—la manera en la que lo dijo denotaba cierta molestia en su voz.

Haciendo caso omiso a la cuestión Rukia insistió de nuevo al chico esta vez dejándole en claro que quería respuestas, Ichigo le contó todo a ella, la situación con Senna y Yuzan, en todo momento la morena escuchó todo pero manteniendo ese semblante neutro.

—No puedo hacer nada… después de todo era lo que querías— una vez concedido el deseo no podía deshacerse o anularse, fue por ello que le dijo al pelinaranja que pensara bien en lo que pediría, ahora era problema suyo.

—Eso no es por mí Rukia es por él—el pelinaranja apuntó a la mesa en donde se encontraba Yuzan ahogándose en alcohol, en verdad daba pena, quería remediar lo que había ocasionado. Rukia miró en esa dirección pero ni se inmutó.

— ¿Piensas que si regresas todo a como era antes dejaras de sentirte culpable?—un suspiro salió de sus labios y sus rasgos se endurecieron convirtiendo a éstos en una fina línea—no hay vuelta atrás Ichigo, tu egoísmo no solo dañó a Senna la mujer que decías amar sino que también al hombre que en verdad la ama y ahora vienes y pides regresar todo a la normalidad pensando que de alguna manera eso aminorará la culpa que sientes por haber torcido sus destinos ¡por favor!—

Las palabras eran ciertas en algún punto, él era el culpable pero también quería ser el que lo remediara no solo por la culpa sino porque en verdad no quería ver a Senna de semejante manera ya no era más la chica de la que se había enamorado tiempo atrás, y Yuzan le caía bien y al ver su deplorable estado le entristeció. Tal vez era un egoísta pero era la primera vez en la vida que lo era, nunca antes había actuado de esa manera, él siempre fue alguien que ayudaba a los demás cuando lo necesitaran sin pedir nada a cambio… sacrificándose y esforzándose por obtener lo que quería. ¡Esperen un minuto! Ya lo tenía…

—Aun me queda un deseo ¿cierto?—Rukia asintió—bien esto es lo que quiero… deseo que Senna recuerde a Yuzan—

— ¿Estás consciente de lo que estas pidiendo? Una vez que eso suceda ella regresara con él y tú quedaras en el olvido ¿estás dispuesto a eso?—vaya eso si que no se lo esperaba, vio al muchacho asentir en señal de afirmación. Ni modos no podía hacer más, su boleto a la libertad se había ido por el drenaje—ya está—

— ¿Es todo? ¿Por qué esta vez no me besaste?—Ichigo no fue consciente de lo que había dicho sino hasta minutos después, se golpeó internamente por su comentario.

—Porque esta vez no se me dio la gana—Rukia se aparragó en su asiento, intentando mirar hacia otro lado—fue algo noble lo que hiciste, es por ello que el contrato queda anulado… el sacrificio automáticamente te da un lugar en el cielo… maldito Ichigo… supongo que debo encontrar otra alma a la cual embolsarme—

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso?—

—De alguna manera eras mi pase a la libertad, idiota pero con tu buena acción del día todo se arruinó… gracias— lo ultimo lo dijo con total sarcasmo, no estaba molesta, bueno no mucho después de todo no era tan difícil encontrar una mísera alma más.

Del otro lado se encontraban Kira y Renji, este último le hizo una seña a Rukia, era hora de marcharse. La menuda mujer se dispuso a ponerse de pie dando por terminada la charla con Ichigo, pero antes de poder salir de ahí fue el chico el que la retuvo por la muñeca.

— ¿volveré a verte?—

—No lo sé… tu alma ya no puede ser tocada por ninguno de nosotros así que lo dudo mucho—apartó su mano de la del pelinaranja y le dio una juguetona sonrisa—pero mi curiosidad es algo grande y tu pareces ser un humano interesante… no lo sé tal vez algún día te haga una visita para saciar un poco este interés que tengo en ti… nos vemos Ichigo— y se marchó sin más uniéndose a quienes la esperaban en la entrada.

La promesa en las palabras de Rukia resonaban en su mente, él también esperaría poder saciar un poco ese interés que comenzaba a tener en ella.

…

Él perdió el control, hundió su lengua en la boca de la mujer, ambos estaban ardiendo de deseo, el calor del momento abrasando sus cuerpos. Era simplemente asombroso y sublime a cada segundo el deseo incrementaba a niveles insospechados, con una mano ella subió el borde de la estorbosa camiseta quería arrancársela y así poder acariciar el cálido y bien formado vientre del hombre, la piel comenzaba a erizarse y los músculos a tensarse de tanto placer, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza él le mordió el labio a su compañera lo que provocó un sonoro gemido salir de los mismos. Dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor de los pezones de la chica sentía como su propio cuerpo latía de deseo, despegó sus labios de la boca de la chica solo para descender por su cuello y darle una lamida y marcando con sus dientes la blanquecina piel, ante esto ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la sorpresa ¡parecía un animal!

—Te deseo—logró jadear él apenas dejó de atender y mordisquear su cuello, sus ojos eran nublados por el deseo y la pasión, convirtiéndolos en un amarillo cual oro derretido.

—Demuéstramelo entonces Ichigo—

Se cernió sobre ella aprisionando ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza dejándola a su total merced, la observó unos instantes, su cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo encajando a la perfección. Esta vez fue ella la que unió sus bocas en un profundo beso, tan desesperado y pidiendo más de ambos, ella no pudo resistirse a explorar la fuerte espalda del muchacho brindándole de vez en cuando unas cuantas caricias palpando la piel expuesta como si fuese la primera vez, varios gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban en la habitación, solo ellos dos dando rienda suelta a su desenfrenada pasión y lujuria susurrando y gritando sus nombres.

El pelinaranja se concentró en llenar un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta su bajo vientre, separando delicadamente las piernas de la mujer se acercó hasta su feminidad, aspirando su embriagante aroma invitándolo a probar de ella, y así lo hizo… saboreando cada parte de ella tan lento, disfrutando del momento y torturándola a cada segundo. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo buscando a esta mujer al fin la había encontrado, mejor dicho fue ella la que había cumplido con su promesa de regresar hacia él. La pequeña mujer demonio se encontraba entre sus brazos presa del éxtasis del momento, de su momento, lo demás ya no importaba sólo ellos dos… ni el infierno, ni el cielo ni la tierra misma.

Estaba llegando al clímax con solo las caricias que la boca de Ichigo le brindaba, un poco más y terminaría en su boca, con un sonoro grito Rukia tuvo su primer orgasmo esa noche, se sentía tan esplendido y maravilloso, los espasmos comenzaban a sentirse en esa zona. De inmediato el pelinaranja la miró embelesado, la vista del rostro de Rukia contraído de tanto placer le agradó y excitó aun más, ya era el momento debía estar dentro de ella pues no creía poder soportar mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho en ese último año después de que ella le dejara en aquel bar, justo después de que ella se marchara, Yuzan recibió la llamada de Senna diciendo que quería verlo y así todo regresó a la normalidad. Mientras Ichigo se dedicó a esperar a la pelinegra en el mismo bar todas las noches el último año, cosa que no había dado frutos sino hasta dos noches anteriores a esta, en la que ella se había presentado delante de él, seguía sin ser libre del todo pero ahora podía deambular por la tierra el tiempo que quisiera.

El pelinaranja se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y de una sola estocada entró en ella ocasionando que emitiera un sonoro grito por la intromisión del miembro de Ichigo que era más grande que el menudo cuerpo de ella. Comenzaron a moverse de manera sincronizada en un frenesí de sensaciones, sintiendo que encajaban a la perfección como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, en esos momentos no eran capaces de sentir otra cosa que no fuese un inmenso placer, Ichigo fue acrecentando el ritmo de las embestidas estremeciendo así a la pelinegra, era tan estrecha que le brindaba esa sensación placentera al rodear de aquella manera su miembro, ya podía sentir cuan cerca estaban de llegar, las palpitaciones se hacían más intensas. De un solo movimiento el pelinaranja volteó a Rukia pegando su espalda con el fornido pecho de él, lentamente apartó el cabello de la chica para besar su nuca y trazar un camino de besos por su espalda, brindándole suaves caricias con una de sus manos y entrelazando la otra con la de ella, aun en su posición Rukia ahogaba los gemidos con la almohada mientras su mano libre estrujaba las sabanas del pelinaranja. En un instante sintió su espalda chocar contra el colchón miró al hombre que la cubría con su cuerpo perlado en sudor, estaba jadeante y la intensidad de su mirada tenia la promesa de que aun no se acababa. Pero era un poco injusto, él tenía todo el control mientras ella solo se limitaba a permanecer sin hacer prácticamente nada, arremetió contra Ichigo dejándolo debajo de ella, en esta ocasión seria ella quien marcara el ritmo y él solo seguiría sus movimientos, y así lo hizo, friccionó sus cuerpos una y otra vez, separándose de él y volviendo a unirse.

— ¡Enana por favor!—imploraba Ichigo, estaba casi en la cima pero ella estaba torturándolo con su lento movimiento, no lo soportaría más, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No seré indulgente contigo idiota—ella se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Ichigo se sentó aun con ella sobre él, y aumentó la intensidad del beso, ese movimiento los hizo explotar y alcanzar el clímax, primero ella y unos segundos después fue él. Rukia soltó un sonoro gemido mientras su segundo orgasmo de la noche se hacía presente, tiraba del cabello de Ichigo, el sonido del nombre del chico se escapó de su boca en un grito de placer justo a un lado de la oreja del pelinaranja. Por su parte Ichigo alcanzó el clímax y derramó su esencia en su interior, soltó un gruñido de placer que fue acallado en el cuello de la morena. Ambos cayeron exhaustos a la cama, el sudor caía por su piel y cabello y su aroma se mezclaba a la perfección, Rukia se acomodó en el pecho de él mientras lo acariciaba, no podía apartar las manos del chico por más que quisiera.

— ¿Te iras de nuevo?—la voz de Ichigo en apenas un susurro, temía cual sería la respuesta de ella, no quería alejarse de nuevo. La mujer lo miró con sus ojos amatistas, demasiado enigmáticos para saber lo que decían. Pero su respuesta llegó cuando ella se abrazó más a él.

—Aun soy un demonio y por tanto tiempo solo he existido para llevarme y corromper las almas de los vivos, incluso ahora siento que es justo lo que he hecho contigo, pero no me arrepiento… soy un ser egoísta lo sé, mentir es lo mejor que hago pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás he sentido algo como esto en todo este tiempo, de alguna manera despiertas ese lado en mí, uno en el que me siento cómoda conmigo misma y en el que puedo pensar en alguien que no sea yo… sino en ti, y esto fue tan maravilloso aun para ser un humano—

La sonrisa de Ichigo se ensanchó, esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

—Dime qué es lo que debo hacer para que permanezcas a mi lado—le acarició los húmedos cabellos y la espalda, delineando la línea de la columna.

—Aun me interesa tu alma ¿sabes? Pero esta vez será solo mía y de nadie más—miró a los ojos del pelinaranja con cierto toque de coqueteo—podríamos hacer otro contrato con limite indefinido—

—No lo necesito, ya tengo lo que quería justo aquí— afianzó su abrazo aun más, temía que al soltarla ella pudiese desaparecer.

—Idiota… ya duérmete discutiremos esto en la mañana—fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo Rukia al pelinaranja, no pensaba marcharse de su lado, ya no podía, con aquel acto habían mezclado sus esencias hora él era de ella y ella era de él, lo había marcado como suyo y estaba de más decir que no se apartaría de su lado por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

 **Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy XD... no pensaba actualizar pronto sino hasta dentro de una semana más pero en vista de que esta idea estaba rondando por mi cabeza y tenia que escribirla sí o sí termine por hacerla... además de que me sirvió como distracción para no pensar demasiado en Civil War 3 y hoy antes de ir a verla (¡por fin! aunque me tiraron spoiler desde el dia después del estreno ) me tomé el tiempo de subirla a la página... espero les gustara y espero saber sus opiniones al respecto, dudas, aclaraciones o criticas ya saben... un review =) hasta la próxima...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Troll Kubo.**

 **este fic esta inspirado en una novela... si ya sé echenme una mirada de "¿es encerio?" pues si lo es XD la historia original se llama "por que el amor manda" (es raro lo sé)**

SSofiXX: gracias por tu comentario y me alegro tanto que estas historias esten gustando.

Sibreka: comadre aquie esta el shot que te habia mencionado el otro dia, al fin me anime a subirlo... claro que he visto constantine pero según yo él no se enamoró de la mujer, bueno hace un buen tiempo que vi esa peli XD ya sé cuan excitante puede llegar a ser *.*

natsumivat: ¿cual es esa peli? creo que no he tenido el placer de verla :(

kaoru240 : la verdad es que no me encanto la peli por dios! reafirme mi odio hacia el capitán américa DX y no se si tony fue muy noble con él a pesar de todo... u.u gracias por tu comentario la verdad es que todos tenemos ese lado pervertido que sale a flote...

sunev.31: gracias por el comentario... dios no soy la unica que le encanta este tipo de historias con un toque de lemmon chocalas!

Palomita-hime: queria hacerlo invertido... rukia humana e ichigo un demonio pero creo que no sabia como ponerlo sin que resultara tan seductor? XD jajaja no lo sé pero creo que igual me encanto poner a Rukia de esa manera.

Hola gente una aclaración... en este Fic por desgracia no habra lemmon (se cubre con algo para evitar los tomatazos) y creo que sera el penúltimo de la coleccion de shots si es que no es el ultimo ya que aun me faltan terminar mis proyectos pendientes y de hecho estoy comenzando uno nuevo que sera algo cortito u.u asi que puede que sea el ultimo Shot... saludos...

 **One-Shot 4. Segundas oportunidades.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No se necesita nada más que tiempo para saber que fuiste tú la indicada... la única que aceptó todo lo malo que en mi había, sin ningún tipo de condición y si tuviera que regresar el tiempo a aquellos días en los que veía las cosas de diferente manera te aseguro que no cambiaría el ayer...**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa se sentía bastante tranquila y silenciosa, no podía esperar más de esa cálida noche, inspeccionando cada rincón de la pequeña sala notó cómo las sombras invadían la acogedora morada, la pequeña y modesta casa… su casa… su hogar. Detuvo su andar frente a la ventana para cerrar la cortina dejándola caer como cascada obstruyendo así la vista que tenía al frente o solo parcialmente, pues el trozo de tela era prácticamente transparente, fina y delicada pero lo bastante útil para ocultar solo lo necesario. Pero no conforme con ello optó por levantar un poco aquella cortina sólo para poder observar el cielo oscuro y cubierto por estrellas que titilaban cada tanto, tan lejanas y tan hermosas, observar de esa manera el firmamento en una atmosfera tranquila y con poca iluminación hizo que un sentimiento de nostalgia se instalara en su pecho, sin duda extrañaba un poco a su familia, de repente los recuerdos de los momentos que compartió con su molesto padre aparecieron por su mente, extrañaba el sabor de la sazón de los deliciosos manjares que su hermana le preparaba, los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas eran los mejores… extrañaba también a su otra hermana y la manera en la que ella lo llamaba; pero a la persona que más extrañaba era a su madre, una hermosa mujer, cariñosa y comprensiva, el centro del universo de su familia. Un suspiro salió de los labios del hombre, uno de añoranza por las memorias pasadas ¿a quién engañaba? Extrañaba aquellos días en los que podía estar con todos ellos más ahora eran contadas las veces en las que los veía, tal vez uno de esos días les haría una pequeña visita, sí eso haría tan pronto se desocupara de sus deberes… ser un adulto no era nada fácil.

Con una última mirada al cielo se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir por ésta, la empinada trayectoria le hizo sentirse aun más cansado de lo que estaba, ese día había sido algo duro y lo único que quería en esos momentos era recuperar un poco de sus energías, tan solo tumbarse en la cama y dormir como un tronco hasta el día siguiente. Arrastrando los pies por el estrecho pasillo caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación sin embargo justo cuando iba a entrar notó que al otro lado del pasillo una puerta se mantenía semi abierta y de ella asomaba un rayo de luz, ¿aun no estaba dormida? Y fue debido a los cuchicheos y las audibles risas que intuyó que estaba en lo cierto al pensar que seguía despierta. Desechó la idea de entrar a su cuarto y optó por echar un vistazo a la otra habitación, sigilosamente fue acercándose y cuando al fin estuvo cerca con mucho cuidado abrió un poco más la puerta evitando que las bisagras emitieran ese molesto chirrido, lo que sus ojos observaron le llenaron de una ternura ante tal escena y justo como minutos anteriores una nueva sensación desplazó al sentimiento de nostalgia reemplazándola por una de tranquilidad.

Siguió observando desde las sombras, cada movimiento, cada gesto, escuchando cada palabra de lo que decían. Ajenas a la presencia del hombre tras la puerta, dos figuras yacían tendidas sobre la cama de la pintoresca habitación, la pintura rosa hacia ver al cuarto aun más iluminado de lo que en realidad estaba, una pequeña se removió de la mullida cama mientras rodaba sobre su estomago, junto a ella una mujer la observaba detenidamente riendo de tanto en tanto por las acciones de la pequeña quien solo se dedicaba a hacer extraños y divertidos gestos a un pequeño bulto que descansaba sobre una de las almohadas.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos preguntándose si en verdad se merecía todo esto ¿era buena suerte o es que en una vida pasada había hecho algo realmente bueno como para ser recompensado en esta vida? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta correcta solo podía agradecer el tener aquello… una familia propia, cosa que en su tiempo creyó sería imposible.

— ¿Puede dormir hoy conmigo?—escuchó decir del otro lado por la pequeña. Afiló más el oído para escuchar la respuesta de la mujer mientras asomaba un poco más la cabeza y poder observar mejor.

—No lo creo pequeña—la mujer le acarició el oscuro cabello a la niña mientras bajaba hacia la mejilla, un gesto lo bastante tierno para alguien como ella y que solo demostraba con la niña.

La pequeña hizo un leve puchero ante la negativa de la mujer.

— ¿Por qué? Puedo cuidar de él muy bien… lo he hecho antes— se jactó la pequeña enorgulleciéndose de sí misma, con sus ojos suplicantes trató de persuadir a la mujer pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo de maravilla Yui, pero si lo dejo aquí no te dejara dormir y recuerda que mañana tienes que ir al colegio— básicamente era cierto, la pequeña debía levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente para ir al colegio y conociéndola ella se demoraría un poco en despertarse por completo así que aceptar su petición solo le haría que al día siguiente se demorara el doble ante la falta de sueño, definitivamente no.

Pero la niña se quedó unos segundos callada sopesando un poco las palabras, a pesar de su edad comprendía que lo que la mujer decía era cierto, para su desgracia tenia colegio al día siguiente, así que sin hacer ningún tipo de berrinche afirmó con la cabeza en señal de conformidad, una actitud bastante madura para alguien de apenas siete años. La pequeña alzó la mirada encontrándose con una peculiar cabellera que se asomaba por la puerta.

— ¡Rukia papá llegó!—de un salto se bajó de la cama y fue hasta donde él se encontraba.

Debía admitir que su hija era bastante entusiasta y efusiva en su actuar, todo lo contrario a como solía ser él. Se adentró totalmente a la habitación y a medio camino atrapó a la pequeña en sus brazos para darle un cálido abrazo, era la primera vez que la veía en ese pesado día, tras soltarla la chiquilla regresó a la cama junto al pequeño bulto.

—Pensé que ya estarían dormidas—se dirigió a la mujer que apenas se incorporaba de la cama, sus ojos se posaron sobre los de él y sus miradas se conectaron, ella tenía unos ojos preciosos que lograban desarmarlo con solo una simple mirada y casi podía leer sin problema cada uno de ellos, le encantaba mirarlos, cada expresión que se asomaba y el mensaje que transmitían en cada ocasión… confort, apoyo, complicidad, serenidad, tranquilidad pero por sobre todas ellas… amor, a él, hacia su hija y más recientemente hacia el pequeño e indefenso bulto que permanecía quieto y apacible junto a la niña.

La pelinegra llegó hasta donde estaba él, alzando la mirada para poder observarlo mejor, era bastante notorio la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos, él con sus casi dos metros y ella apenas alcanzando el metro y medio.

—Bueno vine a recostar a Yui pero nos entretuvimos hablando, además Kaito no quería dormir aun así que no nos percatamos de la hora hasta que tú llegaste— se veía algo cansada al igual que él, pero la diferencia residía en que los motivos que ella tenía eran otros—por cierto ¿hace cuanto estas espiando tras la puerta Ichigo?—sus ojos lo miraron acusatoriamente, en un principio la pelinegra creyó que eran solo imaginaciones suyas al sentir su presencia en la habitación atribuyéndolo al cansancio y la fatiga.

—Llegué apenas hace unos minutos Rukia—el hombre ignoraba por completo si ella había reparado en su presencia o si recién se daba cuenta de ello al ser su hija quien lo notara en su improvisado escondite.

Ichigo le dio una leve sonrisa a la menuda mujer para después aproximarse hasta la cama, vio como su hija hacia muecas a un pequeño que por cierto ya se encontraba totalmente dormido. Sin demorar demasiado acogió al pequeño en sus brazos mientras Rukia recostaba a la niña -aun cuando ésta le hiciera leves pucheros- ya era demasiado tarde y todos necesitaban dormir para reponer fuerzas. El pelinaranja se inclinó para besar la frente de su hija y desearle dulces sueños, cosa que Rukia imitó, un beso en la mejilla y la frente de Yui mientras terminaba de arroparla con las sábanas para que no sintiera frío durante la madrugada.

De nuevo esa sensación se instaló en su pecho, apretujándolo aun más, todo esto debía ser una especie de premio. Meses atrás jamás hubiese imaginado siquiera ser observador de algo así, Rukia actuaba tan cariñosa con su hija aun cuando la pequeña no fuese de ella y la niña correspondía recíprocamente a ese cariño, había una extraña relación entre ambas que surgió desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, y no podía ser más feliz con ello.

Una vez que las luces se apagaron y solo quedaron las luces del pasillo que recientemente habían encendido para que pudiesen ver algo y no sufrir algún accidente, la pequeña Yui dio una última mirada hacia la puerta viendo sólo la silueta de su padre y la de Rukia, cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo, era hora de dormir.

Lentamente Rukia cerró la puerta y miró hacia Ichigo quien le indicó con un leve cabeceo que fueran al cuarto contiguo al suyo, una vez dentro del oscuro cuarto Ichigo le entregó en brazos al pequeño mientras él encendía las luces, un cuarto modesto para un pequeño de apenas unos cuatro meses de nacido. De nuevo observó toda la secuencia que cada noche se repetía, ese hábito al que Rukia comenzaba a acostumbrarse, recostar al pequeño con sumo cuidado… envolverlo en las cobijas de Chappy que su madre Masaki le había obsequiado… darle un beso en la frente y la mejilla justo como lo hacía con Yui y finalmente observar unos segundos al niño dormir, velando así su sueño y era justo lo que parecía, un sueño, lentamente el pelinaranja se acercó a ellos y sus ojos se posaron en lo que Rukia observaba con tanto fervor, casi con adoración. La respiración acompasada y el sube y baja en el pequeño pecho del niño era casi armoniosa, sus regordetas mejillas con ese tono rojizo contrastando con su nívea piel, los ojitos cerrados ocultando esas orbes iguales a los suyos, un marrón intenso que podían parecer arrasadores para quien los mirara, y su escaso cabello oscuro de un tono azabache, simplemente perfecto… adoraba a ese pequeño tanto como adoraba a su hija y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ambos.

—Se ve tan frágil— la voz de Rukia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

La miró de reojo y se percató de que al decir esto en ningún momento apartó la vista de Kaito, ella también adoraba a ese pequeño ¿Cómo lo sabía? Él siempre sabía lo que ella pensaba incluso antes de que lo manifestara, además ¿Cómo no amaría a su propio hijo? Su primer hijo, le bastaba con mirarla por un segundo, la mirada y el aura que desprendía era otro desde el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada, un brillo se instaló y desde entonces con el pasar del tiempo éste solo había crecido aun más y con ella el cariño que sentía.

—Pero será tan fuerte como tú lo eres—al menos estaba seguro de que así sería, esperaba que heredara la fortaleza de su madre y su determinación. Una imperceptible sonrisa asomó por los labios de Rukia y él fue consciente de ello, la había halagado con ese comentario.

A tientas fue Rukia la que le tomó de la mano, rozando sus dedos con los suyos, afianzando el agarre y entrelazándolos aun más, esos gestos en ella eran bastante raros y sólo se daban en ocasiones esporádicas, era un genuino modo de demostrarle su apoyo y transmitirle su cariño, debía admitir que al igual que él, ella no era demasiado efusiva -al menos no en público-, tiró de él hacia la puerta y antes de marcharse encendieron una lamparilla para que iluminara sólo lo necesario la habitación.

Siguieron así hasta llegar a su recamara, tomados de la mano, pero tuvieron que romper el contacto cuando Rukia fue hasta el baño para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse mas cómoda, estaba tan cansada que sentía que podía caer en cualquier momento, una vez terminó, fue el turno de Ichigo, pero tardó un poco más debido a la ducha que se dio, lo necesitaba y en cierta medida le hizo sentirse menos tenso y más relajado. No cenó debido a que antes de llegar a casa había optado por cenar algo y así no interrumpir el sueño de Rukia, claro que de haber sabido que ella aun seguía despierta a esas horas de la noche hubiese descartado aquello y cenado en casa.

Con la cabeza más despejada salió del baño ya con su pijama que constaba solo de una playera y sus pantalones de pijama, algo ligero y fresco, se acercó a la cama para retirar de un solo tirón las molestas sábanas, si por él fuese tan sólo se hubiese tirado sin molestarse en apartarlas pero no podía, se arriesgaría a que la pelinegra le golpeara con algo. Miró al otro lado y se encontró con que Rukia ya estaba recostada y mirando hacia la pared ¿estaría dormida? Tal vez… se veía algo cansada, él también se recostó, boca arriba observando el inmaculado techo y con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, volteó hacia el otro lado y susurró.

— ¿Estás dormida ya?— quiso saber, pero no hubo respuesta a su cuestión. Insistió de nuevo y otras dos veces más hasta que un sonido parecido a un leve gruñido o quejido salió de los labios de Rukia mientras se removía un poco.

—Ichigo duérmete— era obvio que si estaba dormida, al menos lo estaba antes de que el pelinaranja hiciera la pregunta obvia. Necesitaba con urgencia descansar, Kaito no tardaría en despertar pidiendo atención y al menos ella quería dormir algo antes de que eso sucediera.

Pero el pelinaranja no cedió ante la indirecta de Rukia, después del baño había perdido levemente el sueño, quería platicar un poco con ella, saber de su día y de cómo se habían comportado sus hijos, pero Rukia no parecía cooperar con él, así que no pudo más intentar otra cosa, se acercó un poco más a ella y pasó su brazo por su pequeña cintura, abrazándola y pegándola un poco más a su cuerpo, vaya aun después del embarazo la pelinegra mantenía esa delicada figura pero ahora con pequeños cambios, unos que la hacían verse más linda y hermosa, era verdad… se veía radiante y más femenina.

— ¿Qué crees que haces idiota?— tan dulce como siempre, Rukia se dejó envolver por el brazo de su esposo aun cuando soltaba esas palabras, de cierta manera le reconfortaba tenerlo cerca. Pero Ichigo no contestó y sólo se limitó a sostenerla, posó su mandíbula sobre su cabeza y permaneció así. Casi por inercia la pelinegra cubrió el brazo del pelinaranja con el suyo.

Permanecieron en esa posición por un buen rato creyendo cada uno por su parte que el otro ya estaba dormido, al menos hasta que Ichigo volvió a hablar.

—Yui te aprecia mucho Rukia… y el verte interactuar así con ella me hace pensar que al menos he hecho algo bien con ella, recompensándola de alguna manera al darle una madre como tú— en ese momento Ichigo hundió su nariz en los cabellos de Rukia para aspirar su aroma, pero apenas terminó cuando la pelinegra se volteó para mirarlo.

—Ichigo… yo quiero demasiado a esa pequeña como si fuese mi propia hija, pero sé que jamás podré ocupar ese lugar y es por ello que no la presiono, le doy su espacio… no espero que de un día para otro me dijera mamá, sé que sería pedir demasiado y me conformo con saber que me corresponde el cariño que le brindo—Rukia conectó su mirada con la suya y aun a pesar de la tenue oscuridad Ichigo fue consciente del brillo que éstos emitían haciendo constar que cada palabra dicha era real. No fue consciente de en qué momento la pelinegra posó su menuda mano en su mejilla pero no le desagradó para nada la caricia.

Sintió como los cálidos labios de la menuda mujer se posaban sobre sus labios, un beso bastante inocente y cargado de cariño al cual correspondió gustoso, no desaprovechaba cuando una oportunidad así se presentaba ¿a quién engañaba? Amaba demasiado a esa mujer, ahora comprendía a su padre cuando hablaba de su mamá, esa adoración que mostraba Isshin, el brillo en sus ojos y su estúpida sonrisa solo era el reflejo del gran amor que le profesaba a Masaki. Y justo como su padre se refería a su familia como su "mundo" ahora era él quien podía decir lo mismo ahora que tenía una, ellos eran _"su mundo"_.

Estaba perdido en un mar de besos y el sueño había quedado en segundo plano, solía perder la cabeza con esa mujer y estaba seguro que siempre seria así. Se detuvo un momento de su labor para contemplarla mirando directamente a sus ojos que le decían a gritos cuanto lo quería, apartó el mechón de su cara ¡diablos! podía sostenerla justo de esa manera y ser malditamente feliz, jamás estuvo dispuesto a pedir más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar, el cuerpo de ella pretendía ser adorado y él con gusto lo haría por el resto de la eternidad de ser posible. No importaba ya el cansancio o el sueño… solo ellos dos en su pequeña burbuja, quería hacerle el amor en esos momentos una y otra vez durante lo que restara de la noche y casi lograba su cometido de no ser por el llanto que se escuchó en el cuarto adyacente al suyo.

Decepcionado tan sólo atinó a darle un último y largo beso a su esposa antes de acunar su cara en el hueco del hombro de ella, bufando en señal de protesta por la interrupción, sintió como Rukia lo apartaba de encima de ella para poder incorporarse e ir al llamado de Kaito ¿Por qué su hijo le hacía esto? No era justo, el pequeño tenía a Rukia solo para él casi todo el día y justo ahora reclamaba más de ella interrumpiéndolos en su " _momento_ ".

—Tu hijo está consumiéndome todas las energías—medio bromeó Rukia mientras se ponía la bata, en esos meses apenas y había podido dormir o estar con Ichigo unas cuantas veces, cada vez que quería, su pequeño los interrumpía y pedía toda su atención—¿vas a quedarte ahí mientras yo voy? Es tú hijo así que creo que esta vez deberías ir tú mientras yo duermo un poco—la pelinegra puso los brazos como jarras mientras esperaba a que Ichigo dijera algo.

¿Así que así estaban las cosas? En parte Rukia tenía razón al decir que él también debía ocuparse de su pequeño que ella ya lo había hecho gran parte del día y si no lo hacía entonces las consecuencias serian pagadas con creces. Con un suspiro de cansancio se desperezó para poder incorporarse e ir junto a ella, pero justo cuando pasó a su lado sin previo aviso la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y plantarle un beso que la calló en el proceso… cualquier replica por parte de la mujer quedó ahogada y en el olvido.

— ¿Así que es solo hijo mío eh?—la miró de manera burlona y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—en primer lugar… es "nuestro" hijo… y en segundo lugar, no recibí quejas tuyas la noche en la que lo concebimos Rukia, bueno al menos no fueron quejas de reproche… a menos que no las escuchara cuando gritabas mi nombre— vio como la cara de Rukia enrojeció a más no poder, quizás por la vergüenza o por la ira no lo sabía con exactitud. Era una de las cosas que le encantaba de ella, la inocencia que aun mantenía y la ausencia de malicia en sus intenciones.

Rukia salió de la habitación mascullando una sarta de cosas por lo bajo que él no alcanzó a oír pero que ciertamente le causó gracia, le encantaba molestarla de esa manera pues ese sonrojo en sus mejillas eran sin iguales. Antes de salir echó un pequeño vistazo y su mirada recayó en la fotografía que estaba encima del mueble, una fotografía de ambos el día de su boda y al lado de ésta una en donde Yui aparecía abrazando a Rukia y sonriendo a la cámara, en esos momentos los ojos miel de su hija parecían destellar de la emoción y felicidad, fue uno de los días más importantes de su vida, el día en el que se casó con la mujer que aprendió a querer en tan poco tiempo, la mujer que le dio una oportunidad cuando los demás solo le daban la espalda, la mujer que confió en él por sobre todas las cosas, pero también la mujer que lo aceptó sin condiciones y sin darle importancia a su pasado y la mujer que había amado a su hija tanto como él lo hacía, y ahora era la mujer que era la madre de sus hijos.

Aun recordaba el primer día en el que la conoció, las imágenes vividas de su encuentro aun se reproducían en su mente como si hubiesen sido ayer.

 _Podía sentir las miradas de los demás taladrándole la espalda y estaba seguro que escuchaba su propia respiración retumbando en sus oídos, esperar era lo único que podía hacer y para su suerte él era el próximo ¿Cómo debía sentirse? ¿Angustiado, nervioso, intranquilo o alerta? Tal vez todo eso y un poco más. No tardó demasiado en el que uno de los guardias se acercó a él para decirle que ya podía pasar, al principio se sintió amenazado al ver al fornido sujeto acercársele con eso los malos recuerdos regresaron a él pero hizo caso omiso a su malestar y se apresuró a entrar a la oficina indicada._

 _Tocó unas cuantas veces cuando alguien le indicó que podía entrar, al otro lado un sujeto estaba esperándolo, un hombre robusto y con un semblante que denotaba arrogancia a más no poder, cosa que al pelinaranja no le agradó pues de alguna manera ya sabía cómo terminarían las cosas, como siempre y en todas las ocasiones anteriores recibió una mirada despectiva por parte del hombre. Éste le indicó que tomara asiento mientras sacaba de un folder sus documentos, estaba por comenzar su entrevista de trabajo, de cuando en cuando el tipo que decía llamarse Omaeda le miraba de una manera que sabía a la perfección lo que significaba… desconfianza, así pregunta tras pregunta el pelinaranja fue respondiendo cada una de ellas, estaba bastante confiado de sus habilidades para ocupar el puesto, tenía un alto grado de estudios en administración y tenía algo de experiencia y las nociones básicas para llenar el perfil que el puesto requería ¿Qué más podían pedir? Claro que aunque su curriculum era impresionante había un pequeño detalle que manchaba su historial._

— _**¿Es verdad?**_ _—Omaeda dejó caer los documentos en el escritorio mientras miraba fijamente a Ichigo—_ _ **responda señor Kurosaki que de eso depende el que lo aceptemos o no en esta empresa**_ _—su tono era bastante claro y crudo exigiendo al hombre que respondiera de una vez y por todas._

 _Ichigo se lo pensó un poco, no tenía más opciones en ello y no podía ocultar algo como eso pues no solo quedaría como un mentiroso sino que tenía la esperanza que al decir la verdad el hombre se diera cuenta de que él era el hombre honesto que era y le diera el empleo. Sin embargo las cosas nunca sucedían como una las quería, tal como lo esperaba antes de terminar con su versión de los hechos fue Omaeda quien lo cortó en su discurso._

— _ **He dicho que no Kurosaki… no puede pertenecer a esta empresa**_ _—guardó los papeles en un cajón y le señaló la puerta por la que había entrado—_ _ **si me disculpa tengo otros candidatos a los que entrevistar**_

— _ **Debe darme una oportunidad…eso fue un error, me tendieron una trampa y me incriminaron injustamente… fue por ello que estoy en libertad condicional al no encontrarse suficientes pruebas en mi contra… créame**_ _— a Ichigo no le gustaba sobajarse ante nadie y menos ante personas como él ¿pero qué más podía hacer si era su última oportunidad?_

— _ **Entienda usted que aun cuando fuese un error el simple hecho de haber pisado una prisión ha dejado una mancha enorme en su expediente y no estoy seguro de querer contratar a alguien como usted en esta respetable empresa así que retírese antes de que llame a los de seguridad**_

 _Un barullo se armó en la oficina mientras los gritos de Ichigo y los de Omaeda se hacían presentes inundando el ambiente de las oficinas contiguas del departamento. Fue entonces que uno de los empleados mandó llamar a los guardias y la jefa del departamento, fue bastante difícil tranquilizar al pelinaranja y sacarlo de ahí hasta la estancia mientras era custodiado por los guardias, pero no se iría de ahí tan fácilmente no sin antes decirle unas cuantas verdades al sujeto y reportarlo por la manera en la que lo había tratado. Unos minutos después fue escoltado hacia una de las oficinas que pertenecía al jefe directo del departamento, al entrar vio a Omaeda sonriéndole de manera socarrona mientras permanecía de pie junto a un escritorio, Ichigo intuyó que era del jefe sin embargo en esa oficina solo se encontraban ellos dos, iban a empezar a reñir de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña y elegante mujer, sin mirar a nadie en especifico fue directo a su escritorio._

 _El pelinaranja no podía creer que esa pequeña mujer fuese la superior del tipo arrogante, que sin dejar de serlo ni un solo minuto le explicó lo sucedido a la mujer de corta cabellera azabache mientras ésta solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que le decía sin emitir palabra alguna. Una vez que Omaeda terminó le pidió que se retirara y la dejara sola con el pelinaranja, el tipo rechistó ante la petición de la mujer pero aun así acató la orden tras la mirada que ésta le dio cosa que impresionó un poco a Ichigo pues a pesar de la apariencia "frágil" de la chica si se lo proponía podía derrochar autoridad e imponerse._

 _Era bastante linda eso debía admitirlo, sus hermosos ojos denotaban cierta profundidad al mirarla fijamente -cosa que hizo- pero su acción pareció ponerla nerviosa así que optó por mirar hacia otro lugar, le contó su versión de los hechos de cómo Omaeda se había dirigido a él y las miradas despectivas que le enviaba._

— _ **Entiendo señor Kurosaki pero ciertamente Omaeda tiene razón… no podemos contratarlo debido a los expedientes que tiene eso sería contraproducente para la empresa**_

— _ **Entienda usted señorita… he estado buscando un empleo durante las últimas semanas pero debido a ese malentendido del que fui víctima no lo he conseguido, entienda no soy culpable de transportar sustancias fui incriminado injustamente**_ _—vio como la mujer parecía meditarlo así que continuó—_ _ **es muy importante que obtenga este trabajo**_ _—no quería tener que rogarle a nadie pero la situación era desesperante, hasta hacía pocos días que se enteró de que era padre de una niña de apenas seis años y cuya madre era una ex novia de la que se había separado tras irse a corea en busca de un empleo hacía ya exactamente los mismos años que tenía su pequeña._

 _Tal vez fue la desesperación que emanaba de él lo que hizo que la mujer le diera una oportunidad o tal vez otra cosa._

— _ **Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y debe ser imaginación mía o usted se ve lo bastante desesperado, mire señor Kurosaki solo lo preguntare una vez ¿Por qué es tan importante para usted obtener este trabajo?**_ _—los filosos ojos de Rukia se instalaron en él mientras pedían una respuesta de su parte._

— _ **Recientemente me enteré de que tengo una hija y fue por ello que regresé a Japón, sin embargo su madre no me permitirá conocerla a menos que consiga un buen empleo es por ello que durante estas semanas he recorrido la ciudad en busca de un trabajo pero debido a la acusación que hicieron de mí, no he logrado encontrar un empleo…**_

 _Rukia pareció comprenderlo pues una leve sonrisa se instaló en su delicado rostro._

— _ **Bien lamentablemente no puedo darle el puesto que solicita… pero**_ _—esa palabra fue como un aliciente para él, una leve esperanza para conocer a su hija—_ _ **puedo conseguirle un puesto en la empresa… no puedo asegurarle que sea uno buen remunerado pero ciertamente esta será la mejor oportunidad que encontrara en esta ciudad Kurosaki**_ _._

 _Ichigo pareció meditarlo un poco ¿tomar la oferta que se le estaba ofreciendo o rechazarla y seguir intentando? La respuesta era clara, seria de ilusos pensar que podría encontrar otro empleo con semejante acusación en su contra ¿ir a otro lugar? Por supuesto que no… tenía prohibido salir del país, debía hacer lo más sensato posible._

— _**¿Qué tienes en mente Rukia?**_ _—un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él, algo dentro suyo le decía que no sería nada fácil de ahora en más. La pelinegra le dio la espalda mientras hacía unas cuantas llamadas._

 _Minutos después le explicó la situación, ella le ayudaría con su inserción en la empresa -de la cual su hermano junto con otros dos era dueño- ciertamente no era el puesto al que aspiraba pero al menos era algo, solo había una condición… no podía decirle a nadie más acerca de sus antecedentes ya que con eso todo se vendría abajo._

 _Después de eso junto con el mismo Omaeda arregló sus documentos pendientes, al día siguiente ya se encontraba laborando en la empresa pero la dicha no le duró demasiado al saber lo que tendría que hacer… un asistente, eso era lo que era… el asistente del hombre más irritante de todos. Pero no le quedó de otra más que acatar lo que le pedían, estaba seguro que de uno de esos días estrangularía al idiota de su jefe, un pelirrojo que para su sorpresa era amigo de Rukia. Pero todos los corajes valieron la pena pues justo después de cobrar su primer sueldo fue a casa de su ex novia a conocer a su pequeña, una encantadora niña llamada Yui cuyos ojos eran iguales a los suyos, sin embargo al principio fue difícil el convivir con su hija pues era prácticamente un extraño ya que Senna jamás le habló de él a la niña, pero poco a poco fue ganándose el cariño y confianza de la pequeña y para su desgracia también Senna comenzó a insistir en regresar con él, idea que rechazó por el simple hecho de que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, el amor que una vez sintió se esfumó en esos seis años de ausencia para no regresar más._

 _Cada vez que iba de visita era la pelinegra la que intentaba algo con él y en todas esas ocasiones la rechazó al punto de ya no querer visitar a su hija con ella ahí. Las llamadas constantes también le hartaban pues lo interrumpían mientras trabajaba… las cosas en el trabajo no parecían mejorar sino ponerse aun peores, por alguna extraña razón Renji parecía detestarlo por algo que él no tenia del todo claro al punto de hacerle la vida imposible en las horas laborales, lo único bueno era que podía contar con la pelinegra quien parecía agradarle también, Rukia había depositado su confianza en él y no le fallaría, cada vez que podía escapaba de Renji e iba a la oficina de Rukia para hablar un rato, poco a poco fue abriéndose con ella contándole acerca del altercado con sumo detalle, la treta que Ginjou había tramado con su grupo llamado Xcution, un grupo al que Ichigo perteneció cuando estaba en corea, debió intuir que Ginjou lo traicionaría en algún momento pero jamás imaginó que de esa manera, introduciendo sustancias ilegales dentro de su equipaje con el propósito de incriminarlo para que pasara sus días dentro de una prisión. La pelinegra pareció comprender aun más la situación después de eso y si antes había depositado su confianza en él ahora sabía que no estaba equivocada al tomar esa decisión. Le contó acerca de su hija y también de Senna de cómo ella lo acosaba y de los problemas que le causaba… ese tipo de cosas siempre salían a colación en las platicas al menos antes de que Renji interrumpiera y se llevara a Rukia a otro lugar y lo cargara a él de trabajo._

 _Pero entonces después de unos meses laborando ahí, ocurrió algo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo, su amistad con la pelinegra iba progresando de maravilla pero algo se sentía un poco distinto entre ambos, las platicas se alargaban más de lo debido y la necesidad de pasar el tiempo juntos se hacía cada vez mayor, pero eso no era todo… a sus ojos Rukia se veía cada vez más hermosa, sus ojos, su sonrisa y su pequeña figura comenzaban a causar estragos cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y sin duda comenzó a perturbarle aquel cambio ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole? Pero eso no fue todo ya que ella también parecía actuar de diferente manera cuando estaba cerca de él como si tratara de ocultar algo pero no sabía lo que era. Pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar, fue un día en el que las cosas cambiaron, ese día pudo notar como Renji actuaba bastante extraño mirándolo de tanto en tanto y mostrando una sonrisa bastante socarrona como si estuviese burlándose de él ¿el motivo? El pelirrojo ya sabía de su situación y no tardó en hacérselo saber a sus superiores, dos de los dueños no tuvieron ningún problema con ello, el único que se opuso a su estadía y permanencia en la empresa fue el hermano de Rukia, trató en más de una ocasión el despedirlo y en todas esas ocasiones fue la pelinegra la que lo defendió oponiéndose a su hermano en su actuar, verla actuar así sólo por él le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho, esa seriedad y la determinación en Rukia eran increíbles, no cabía la menor duda de que había sido cautivado por la menuda mujer._

 _Pero no era solo eso, claro que no… era algo más profundo que solo agradecimiento o admiración hacia su persona, por increíble que pareciera casi podía asegurar que estaba enamorado de ella, la manera en la que la miraba había cambiado de un tiempo a otro ¿pero ella sentiría lo mismo por él? La respuesta le aterraba ¿Qué tal si no era así y ella solo le veía como un amigo? ¿O ni siquiera era eso? ¿Qué haría entonces? Parecia un chiquillo en plena adolescencia._

 _Solo bastó un simple beso para disipar todas sus dudas de una vez por todas, un simple accidente fue el causante que dio lugar a su historia, a partir de ahí las cosas parecieron marchar bien, salidas esporádicas a lugares con el propósito de pasar el rato en compañía de Ichigo y también de Yui a quien parecía caerle bien Rukia y hasta le hacía alusión que su padre intentara algo con ella, no por nada le había dicho a Ichigo que diera el primer paso, esa niña era bastante inteligente para su edad. Les costó bastante trabajo el formalizar su relación y pasaron por muchas situaciones, al final Byakuya no tuvo más opción que ceder ante la petición de su hermana, Renji terminó por aceptar que su mejor amiga se alejara de él, Senna tan solo desapareció un día dejándole a Ichigo la custodia de Yui, al principio fue un gran golpe para la pequeña sin embargo gracias al apoyo de su padre, del de Rukia y la de sus abuelos fue que superó aquello._

 _Los cargos de los que se le acusaba fueron retirados gracias a la declaración de una testigo, Riruka, una de las integrantes de Xcution, la única quien en verdad no sabía nada de las verdaderas intenciones de Ginjou y que había callado por un largo tiempo hasta que al fin se armó de valor y habló. Y el resto fue historia…_

Ichigo despertó de sus recuerdos y se dio cuenta de que aun seguía en la recamara, Rukia aun no regresaba así que fue hasta donde ella se encontraba, sin hacer demasiado ruido se acercó junto a ella para tomar a su pequeño en brazos mientras ella preparaba la cuna, los ojitos de la criatura se posaron en su llamativa cabellera observándolo muy fijamente mientras éstos iban cerrándose lentamente cayendo bajo los efectos del sueño, amaba a su hijo desde el primer día que se enteró que venía en camino, y al tenerlo en brazos después de su larga espera lo llenó de alegría. De pronto la sensación de vacío se instaló en sus brazos, al observar más atentamente notó que el pequeño ya se encontraba en su cuna durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la propia, pero justo antes de llegar, Ichigo detuvo a Rukia abrazándola desde atrás sosteniéndola por la cintura, supo que le causó un leve escalofrío cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, se inclinó hasta llegar el lóbulo de su oreja para luego susurrarle algo.

— ¡idiota! Debemos dormir así que lleva tu trasero a la cama—se quejó ella apartándolo un poco de su cuerpo pues el autocontrol que tenia comenzaba a flaquear.

Pero esa no era la respuesta que Ichigo quería escuchar, sin previo aviso la tomó en brazos cargándola cual costal de papás para echársela encima de los hombros y caminar de lo más tranquilo lo que quedaba de camino a su habitación. Sin ningún tipo de recato tumbo a la pelinegra sobre la cama para después poner el pestillo de la puerta y así evitar que por la mañana Yui entrara sin previo aviso.

—Creo que es hora de terminar lo que comenzamos Rukia—sus ojos se nublaron mientras soltaba esas palabras y Rukia bien sabía a lo que él se refería, se lo había dicho en el pasillo y ahora lo reafirmaba.

Solo debían procurar ser lo bastante sigilosos pues las paredes eran delgadas y los niños eran impresionables. Esta era su segunda oportunidad y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, amaba a su esposa y se encargaría de demostrarle cuanto lo hacía.

—Te amo enana— sus labios tocaron su frente dejando una cálida sensación, en él todo se regía por acciones pero no estaba de más decir esas simples palabras de vez en cuando.

—Y yo a ti zanahoria.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban con el tiempo y ellos dos tampoco lo harían no importaba cuan extraña resultara ser su relación, reñir por cosas sin sentido hacía de ella más interesante… pero ya habría tiempo para regresar a la rutina, por el momento aprovecharían el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos, siendo uno solo y entregándose en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, disfrutando de su amor y de las segundas oportunidades que la vida les brindaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hasta la proxima?... aun no lo sé... a la espera de sus comentarios XD...**

 **mañana es miercoles de manga señoras y señores... tal vez sea el dia del reencuentro Ichiruki! sé que ultimamente Rukia no ha hecho acto de presencia pero no se desanimen con todo el entretenimiento barato IH...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Agradezco por los reviews, a sibreka, yocel, sunev.31,natsumivat y zeilyinn.**

 **Gracias chicos ;)**

 **Este es oficialmente el último Shot de esta colección y por supuesto que es totalmente Lemmon *mirada perver On***

 **Advertencias: obviamente Lemmon XD y lenguaje sexual explicito, Ooc.**

 **Esta historia vendría siendo algo así como un universo alterno de mi otra historia "prohibido" bien espero la disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One-Shot 5. Transgresión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Lo prohibido es a la vez aquello intensamente deseado"**_**

 ** _"Hagamos de este amor un secreto a voces que se esconde en estas cuatro paredes, aparentando ante los demás algo que no somos. Fuimos dos ingenuos que cruzaron esa línea sin retorno jugando a ser amantes, dos piezas imperfectas de un rompecabezas que se complementan el uno al otro."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿De nuevo?

La voz del anciano se escuchaba demasiado cansada, se levantó de su asiento y abandonó su escritorio para pararse frente a la chica que yacía frente a él, era la cuarta vez en esa semana que la enviaban a su oficina para hablar con él. Ciertamente Yamamoto ya estaba algo viejo para lidiar con adolescentes y la cancina mirada que le envió a la chica lo reafirmaba, era demasiada responsabilidad ser el director de la preparatoria más prestigiosa de toda la ciudad y en verdad estaba considerando el retiro lo antes posible y delegarle todas las responsabilidades al subdirector Kyoraku.

La chica no dijo nada ante la interrogante del director pues sabía que era una cuestión bastante razonable ¿Cuántas habían sido ya con esta? Tres… no… cuatro ¡por supuesto! Era la cuarta vez que le hacía una _"visita"_ al director, una marca record en esa semana.

—¿Puedo retirarme ya, señor?—sabía lo que había hecho pero aun así no le apetecía estar ahí siendo sermoneada de nueva cuenta por el viejo Yamamoto, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender y tras pensar en lo que podía estar haciendo no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro, miró su reloj, ¡demonios ya era tarde!

—Vete Kuchiki—fue el dictamen del anciano, podía notar la reticencia de la pelinegra a permanecer un minuto más ahí, pero en primer lugar, si estaba ahí era por su propia imprudencia.

El semblante de la Kuchiki denotó alivio inmediato y estaba a punto de levantarse y abandonar esas cuatro paredes que estaban comenzando a asfixiarla al sentirse encerrada por éstas, sin embargo antes de que lograra su cometido, la voz de Yamamoto volvió a escucharse.

—No tan rápido Kuchiki, tu falta no quedara sin castigo alguno—el anciano se apresuró a abrirle la puerta e instarla a salir—ya sabes a dónde debes ir.

Instintivamente la chica se mordió el labio inferior, oh pero por supuesto que sabía a dónde debía ir, justo como había estado haciéndolo los últimos tres días. No dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento hacia su superior, antes de poner un pie fuera de la oficina irguió su menudo cuerpo y alzó la barbilla adoptando ese porte elegante que la caracterizaba de entre las demás alumnas de ese colegio.

Con paso decidido caminó por el pasillo, al pasar por la recepción de la dirección vio a la culpable de su recién adquirido castigo, al igual que ella la otra chica parecía estar mosqueada por la futura reprimenda que recibiría. La otra chica pareció percatarse de la mirada que la Kuchiki estaba enviándole y correspondió a semejante gesto devolviéndole la mirada con un claro mensaje implícito, uno que le decía _"muérete",_ pero a la pelinegra poco le importaba aquello, así que sin prestar mayor atención a esa ofensiva mirada, llegó hasta la puerta y salió con dirección a su salón.

Rukia Kuchiki era una chica de buen ver, algo baja para su edad y de constitución menuda, hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos de todo Japón y dueño de la empresas Senbonzakura; una muchacha inteligente y modesta a pesar de pertenecer a una familia tan poderosa, para muchos ella era la siguiente en la línea de sucesión, toda una princesa de un gran imperio contemporáneo, pero Rukia no prestaba real atención a su linaje, las cosas materiales eran lo de menos para ella pues habían cosas mucho más importantes en la vida, como los amigos, su familia y… simplemente otras cosas.

Iba a entrar a su salón cuando de repente fue halada del brazo por una segunda persona, quien le cubrió la boca y la arrastró unos metros del salón ubicándola junto a una de las enormes ventanas.

—Dime que la odiosa de Senna quedó hecha un estropajo inservible—la voz se escuchaba bastante ansiosa por saber los pormenores.

Rukia reconoció esa voz, de hecho podía hacerlo donde fuera e incluso con los ojos cerrados.

—Kira—la manera en la que Rukia pronunció el nombre de su amiga fue más bien en tono de regaño, sabía que aquella chica de cabellera negra que mantenía atada en una coleta, albergaba un profundo desprecio hacia Senna, en sus hermosos ojos azules se reflejaba aquel sentimiento siempre que veía a la susodicha o cuando hablaban de ella.

—De acuerdo… entiendo—la muchacha se hizo la desentendida y se rascó la mejilla tratando de desviar aquella punzada de curiosidad que sentía por saber el desenlace del encuentro que su amiga había tenido con la tipa, Kira miró por la ventana y soltó un pesado suspiro, era obvio que no obtendría más información de Rukia—Pero quiero los pormenores Kuchiki, esta noche no te salvarás… quiero saber si Senna lloriqueó por su vida cuando la tenías tendida en el suelo—el brillo en los azulados ojos de la pelinegra de coleta se refractaron aun más ante la simple imagen de Senna tendida en el piso suplicando a Rukia que la soltara.

Rukia rió por lo bajo, la cara de su amiga reflejaba cierta satisfacción ante su activa imaginación, siempre era así con ella.

—Okumura, Kuchiki… espero tengan permiso de estar en los pasillos aun cuando las clases ya han iniciado—un tercer sujeto se les unió, asustándolas en el proceso y haciéndolas dar un respingo ante la impresión.

Ambas muchachas voltearon enseguida para encarar al sujeto.

— ¿Acaso quiere matarnos de un susto Kurosaki-Sensei?—fue Kira la que se acercó al susodicho, la verdad es que siempre aprovechaba momentos como esos para admirar a ceñudo profesor, debía admitir que era muy guapo, como la personificación de un dios y ella como simple mortal no podía evitar contemplarlo con devoción y admiración.

— ¿No debería de estar haciendo sus deberes Kurosaki-Sensei?—la voz de Rukia se agudizó un poco solo lo suficiente para soltar aquello en un tono bastante fingido, cosa que hizo al hombre crisparse, sabía que odiaba ese molesto tono pero aun así lo utilizaba con mayor razón.

—Y lo haría Kuchiki… si tan solo algunas alumnas no se la pasaran golpeando a otras día tras día, así no tendría que ser llamado a la dirección para encargarme del asunto—la ironía en las palabras del hombre fue muy evidente y era más que claro que estaba diciéndolo por ella.

Rukia miró al sujeto de manera acusatoria, fijando su mirada en los orbes marrones que la miraban muy firmemente enviándole de igual manera una mirada desafiante, la lucha perduró solo unos segundos más hasta que Kira intervino.

Después de unos cuantos cumplidos por parte de la de ojos azules -unos que por cierto avergonzaron a cierto profesor al ser tan directos- ambas muchachas retornaron a su salón antes de que la profesora no les permitiera entrar.

—Kuchiki… la biblioteca después de clases… detención—habló el hombre antes de perderse por el pasillo para seguir inspeccionando.

Por enésima vez en ese día Rukia soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez uno más pesado, genial, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir lo que restara de la tarde pero al parecer no estaba de suerte ese día.

—Eres una jodida suertuda… sabes… creo que también debería golpear a Senna uno de estos días— Kira miró de manera sugerente a Rukia dándole a entender a qué se refería, era obvio que haría aquello por pasar la tarde con el profesor suplente, que por cierto era el tutor del grupo de tercer año—Ese hombre es guapo y varonil ¿te fijaste en su ancha espalda? Ni qué decir de su rostro, creo que se ve mejor con ese entrecejo fruncido le da un aspecto de chico malo… y sus manos ¡por dios Rukia! ¿Sabes lo que haría con esas manos? ¡Mejor dicho lo que no haría con ellas!—la ojiazul volteó a ver hacia Rukia con la cara iluminada por algo más que la emoción ante sus palabras.

Pero Rukia tan solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros viendo la cara de incredulidad de su amiga, no es que no le pareciera atractivo aquel hombre, claro que lo era pero no alentaría a su amiga con su afirmación, en especial antes de la clase de matemáticas pues sabía que de ser así la muchacha no dejaría de hablar de Kurosaki y quién sabe, también de imaginárselo, una discreta sonrisa surcó el rostro de Rukia mientras jalaba a Kira por el pasillo para entrar de una vez a clases, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo en aquel pasillo.

 **…**

Un montón de cajas permanecían apiladas sobre aquel estante frente a ella, llenas de polvo debido al paso del tiempo. La pelinegra se preguntó desde cuando éstas permanecían ahí ¿no se suponía que alguien se encargaba de llevar un registro de las nuevas adquisiciones? Pues ahora era cuando ponía en duda aquello.

—Empezarás con estas de aquí—el hombre señaló una enorme caja llena de libros que yacía sobre una mesa—cuando termines, quiero que sigas con ese de ahí—apuntó una caja más pequeña sobre un estante, no se veía pesada como la primera pero se encontraba a una considerable altura, una que Rukia por obvias razones no podía ni alcanzar.

 ** _"Maldito"_** pensó la pelinegra, ¿acaso estaba poniéndola a prueba y de paso burlándose de su estatura? Tal vez así era, algo le decía que aquella sonrisa no era de felicidad por estar encerrado en aquel lugar inventariando cada maldito libro sino que era una sonrisa burlona ante el aprieto en el que estaba poniéndola.

A regañadientes Rukia comenzó con la primera caja, la más grande, para después seguir con la que se encontraba encima de su cabeza. Anotó cada nombre de cada ejemplar en una libreta así como los datos generales de los mismos, tenía la impresión de que la tarde se le iría haciendo eso, en todo ese tiempo la penetrante mirada del hombre vagaba de vez en cuando en ella, mirándola de reojo cada cierto tiempo y ella todo el tiempo lo supo.

—Si sigues viéndome así Ichigo juro que me desgastaré—habló Rukia sin despegar la mirada del libro que sostenía en esos momentos mientras con la otra apuntaba los datos en la libreta.

— ¿Quién esta mirándote Rukia? Solo inspecciono que no estés haciendo el vago mientras yo registro estos ejemplares, no pienso hacer tu parte y quedarme aquí hasta la noche… también tengo una vida ¿sabes?

—Entonces cállate y sigue trabajando Kurosaki—por un momento la pelinegra dejó los libros de lado, su mano estaba empezando a acalambrarse por estar escribiendo— ¿y qué pasó con eso de "Kuchiki"? sabes que odio que me llames así.

—Y tu sabes cuánto detesto que uses ese molesto tono de voz conmigo… podrás engañar a los demás pero yo sé que eres una mandona, gruñona, golpeadora, enojona y enana, además de que eres tosca y tienes una enferma preferencia por ese bicho raro remedo de conejo deforme al que llamas Chappy.

—Al menos yo no soy la que parece una zanahoria andante con complejo de fruta, dime cómo lidias con eso ¿eres una maldita verdura o una fruta? Sin mencionar ese horrible malhumor que te cargas, es como si todo el tiempo tuvieses estreñido… por dios Ichigo ¿has pensado en una solución a tu cara? De camino a casa puedes comprar un buen jugo de pasas, he oído que es un buen laxante—nadie insultaba al conejo Chappy, no era deforme, era una belleza que pocos comprendían a la perfección e Ichigo no encajaba en ese grupo, parecía aborrecer al felpudo personaje y por la grave ofensa que había hecho era que debía pagar.

Con un sonido parecido a un _"Tsk"_ Ichigo dio por terminada la pequeña conversación que esporádicamente había surgido en ese breve lapso de tiempo. Sin embargo después de otro lapso de tiempo fue él quien rompió el silencio que de nueva cuenta se había formado entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué fue esta vez Rukia?

Rukia levantó la mirada para encarar a Ichigo, su intensa mirada le exigía una respuesta sí o sí. La pelinegra le dio una mirada de _"¿enserio?",_ no le gustaba mucho su actuar al rebajarse a pelear con aquella chica de cabello purpura pero las constantes insinuaciones y comentarios le sacaban de quicio.

—No es asunto tuyo Ichigo

—Si no es asunto mío entonces explícame por qué estoy aquí, enana—además de estar desperdiciando una tarde haciendo el trabajo del encargado de la biblioteca, debía pedir un extra por eso—cuatro veces… ¡cuatro malditas veces en esta semana Rukia! ¿No crees que ya son suficientes?

— ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera cuando es Senna la que habla de esa manera sobre ti?—bien, al fin lo había sacado de su sistema.

La cara de Ichigo era todo un poema, jamás imaginó los verdaderos motivos de las constantes rencillas que Rukia tenía con esa chica llamada Senna pero al parecer todo se reducía a un único causante, él.

—Espera… ¿qué?

—Olvídalo Ichigo—Rukia se levantó para ir por la caja que aun permanecía sobre el estante, tras ella iba el pelinaranja con el semblante confuso ante las palabras de la chica.

A toda prisa Rukia encontró una silla y se trepó sobre ésta con el fin de alcanzar la dichosa caja sin embargo al subirse la silla se tambaleó lo que hizo que de inmediato perdiera el equilibrio, instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que jamás llegó. Calló sobre algo firme pero suave a la vez y fue entonces cuando notó la calidez de los brazos que la sostenían tan protectoramente.

—Que torpe eres enana—lo que en verdad quería decir Ichigo era "¿estás bien?" sin embargo eso no fue lo que su boca pronunció, estaba preocupado por ella pues aunque había amortiguado la caída no estaba del todo seguro que la muchacha no se hubiese lastimado.

Ichigo la miró fijamente, el momento de mutismo se alargó mientras solo sus miradas chocaban, ella podía leer entre líneas el comentario del pelinaranja, quería golpearlo por el comentario tan desconsiderado pero al mismo tiempo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo se instalaron en ella, quería besarlo y empujarlo. E Ichigo no estaba en mejores condiciones no se percató en qué momento las distancias comenzaron a acortarse pero una vez se dio cuenta sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar un poco su mente por la cercanía de la chica con su cuerpo.

—Rukia—susurró el pelinaranja haciendo que su tibio aliento chocara con el rostro de la pelinegra que aun sostenía entre sus brazos.

Fue entonces que las defensas de Rukia bajaron, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos mientras él mandaba todo a la mierda -de nuevo- como llevaba haciéndolo el último año desde que la conoció. Ichigo era el profesor de aquella prestigiosa escuela, fue contratado como maestro sustituto por tiempo indefinido, sin embargo debido a la ausencia de Ukitake, uno de los maestros de planta del lugar, fue que el pelinaranja consiguió quedarse de manera permanente en aquel instituto, y fue en ese último año que había conocido a la menuda chica que yacía entre sus brazos, le costó demasiado aceptar que sentía algo más por ella, después de todo ella aun era alumna del instituto y ni qué decir de la diferencia de edades, él tenía veinticuatro mientras ella tenía diecisiete, sin embargo eso no impidió que ambos transgredieran aquel límite en la relación de profesor y alumna, profundizando en más de una manera el vinculo que habían forjado en ese tiempo, solo ellos dos sabían de aquella relación que se mantenía entre las sombras y la que disimulaban ante terceros.

Ichigo se inclinó y le dio un beso ligero en los labios mientras posaba los dedos en su cintura con el afán de atraerla aun mas si era posible hacia su cuerpo, Rukia abandonó aquella posición en la que se encontraba, incorporándose para luego volver a tumbarse llevándose a Ichigo sobre ella, ella separó las piernas para permitir un contacto más intimo entre ambos, sintió la dureza del pelinaranja rozar su suavidad, ante esto a la pelinegra se le escapó un jadeo cuando sintió aquella descarga de placer invadir aquella zona.

—Te deseo—fueron las únicas palabras que se escaparon de los labios de Ichigo mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de Rukia, amaba a esa chica y solo ella era capaz de sacar aquel lado suyo.

—Demuéstramelo Ichigo—la respuesta no se hizo esperar, Ichigo volvió a besarla introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Rukia, disfrutaba jugar con esa pequeña boca de la que salían toda clase de improperios, pero más que nada le encantaba sentir ese sabor ,eso sin duda lo ponía más hambriento.

Pero de repente Ichigo cortó el beso.

—Rukia espera, tenemos que parar—eso era lo último que quería pero debía recordar que aun estaban en la escuela y alguien podía verlos.

Ella abrió los ojos, estaba jadeando por la falta de oxigeno a sus pulmones, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para Ichigo cortar con lo que habían empezado. Los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de necesidad, con dificultad el pelinaranja le retiró el mechón del rostro pero simplemente éste regreso a su posición inicial, el pelinaranja rió internamente ante eso, Rukia se veía tan inocente y la miró con cierta ternura, pero en verdad lo único que quería en esos momentos era tenerla en su cama, desnuda como muchas otras veces y retorciéndose de placer ante sus caricias.

Pero aun ante sus palabras, Rukia no se incorporó, estaba decidida y sabía lo que quería en esos momentos. Ichigo se maravilló, era imposible saber cómo aquella belleza podía estar en un cuerpo tan menudo y sin duda no podía ni apartar los ojos de ella, la miró detenidamente y se percató de que tenía en aquellos ojos amatista cierto brillo el cual él ya conocía a la perfección, el pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba cada vez más a prisa y estaba sonrojada.

—Hagamos el amor en silencio—dictaminó Rukia, Ichigo la observó con atención inspeccionando su rostro para saber que aquello no había sido una broma de mal gusto, pero para sorpresa del hombre ella comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa y la deslizó por los hombros dejando a la vista la nívea piel de su abdomen plano expuesta y el sujetador de encaje negro que hacía contraste, sus pechos sobresalían por la parte superior del sujetador e Ichigo tragó saliva al preguntarse si la pelinegra traía bragas a juego.

Fue Rukia la que comenzó a sacarle la camisa a Ichigo y éste sin esperar demasiado alzó los brazos para facilitar la tarea, Rukia llevó las diminutas manos al abdomen del pelinaranja, palpando cada centímetro de piel y delineando esos músculos bien marcados que lo caracterizaban.

El hombre de anaranjada cabellera se irguió sobre ella y atrapó los pies de la pelinegra con las rodillas, levantando la falda y agarró con suavidad la cintura de sus bragas comenzando a bajársela lentamente revelando así el paraíso entre las piernas de su joven amante, ella no hizo intento alguno por detenerlo tan sólo elevó las caderas para que Ichigo pudiera terminar de quitarle la estorbosa prenda, Ichigo apretó la tela entre sus manos y pudo sentir la humedad de ésta. Regresó la vista a la chica y se fijó en sus piernas, tenía los muslos delgados, aunque era una mujer menuda, parecía que sus piernas eran tan largas de lo que en verdad aparentaban.

—Eres tan bella—susurró él preso del éxtasis que le provocaba verla así, estaba muy excitado, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las palmas de las manos en las caderas de la chica, el miembro del pelinaranja estaba más que duro.

Le levantó una de las piernas y le besó el tobillo en una suave caricia de sus labios, sintió a Rukia estremecerse, continuó besándole la pantorrilla siguiendo con el interior del muslo, pasó su áspera lengua por la piel saboreando aquella parte de la menuda mujer como acto reflejo Rukia elevó las caderas.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de su centro, una vez llegó a su objetivo entro más allá de aquellos pliegues húmedos metiendo así uno de sus dedos al interior de Rukia, era estrecha y caliente pero sobre todo, estaba demasiado húmeda en señal de que estaba lista para recibirlo, el dedo del pelinaranja entró y salió varias veces de su interior, la pelinegra solo atinó a entrelazar las manos en los cabellos naranjas hundiendo las uñas en su cuero cabelludo.

El placer de tenerla debajo de él tan dispuesta y abierta era una sensación maravillosa, las caricias que estaba brindándole al clítoris de la chica se hicieron intensas ocasionando que ella gimiera una y otra vez rogándole cada vez por más, Ichigo obedeció la orden de la pelinegra e introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior repitiendo los frenéticos movimientos haciendo que el clímax se apoderara de ella.

Con dificultad Rukia abrió los ojos, estaba abrumada por tanto placer experimentado en tan poco tiempo, no demoró en quitarse el sujetador y dejar al descubierto sus pechos ante la mirada de Ichigo, sus rosados pezones estaban endurecidos, poco a poco no solo la mirada del pelinaranja se posó sobre esas aureolas sino que fue su boca la que ahora cubría aquellos botones rosados, succionando y lamiendo de la manera más erótica posible, su traviesa lengua estaba caliente formando remolinos, amasando los pechos, eran simplemente perfectos. Lamió otra vez pero pronto no fue suficiente por lo que mordisqueó duramente el pequeño botón con sus dientes e hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón.

—Ichigo por favor—la pelinegra le tomó del rostro y se frotó contra su erección al mismo tiempo que sus pezones rozaron el bien trabajado pecho del hombre sobre ella.

Ambos rodaron, colocando a Rukia encima en su completa desnudez, de nueva cuenta ella aprovechó para palpar, bajó por su estomago, rascando la piel con sus uñas, Ichigo elevó la vista encontrándose de nuevo con esos maravillosos pechos entonces se sintió hambriento muy hambriento, extendió las manos tatuando cada rincón de la delicada mujer que tenia sobre él, Rukia emitió otro gemido.

 ** _"Más"_** era lo que la mente de la chica pedía a gritos, una inaudible suplica.

Los dedos de Rukia trabajaron rápidamente bajando por el abdomen de Ichigo y encontrando el botón de sus pantalones, pero fue él quien de nuevo la detuvo agarrando las muñecas de la chica, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que ella planeaba hacer pero por mucho que la idea le entusiasmara no podía permitir a Rukia hacer aquello, al menos aun no, no en ese lugar, había mucho en juego.

— ¿Qué haces enana?—pronunció con dificultad el pelinaranja.

De repente la cara de la chica se tornó completamente roja, estaba avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Yo quiero… quiero ver tu…—no podía siquiera terminar la oración, estaba demasiado impaciente y ardiente de deseo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía roja de vergüenza, se relamió los labios y al fin decidió continuar con su petición—tu pene.

Ichigo casi se atraganta con lo que acababa de escuchar, era la primera vez que ella pedía algo como eso, la lujuria entonces se apoderó aun más de él, Rukia aun conservaba ese toque inocente pero al mismo tiempo descarado.

—Espera…

—Quiero sostenerlo y probarlo—las palabras dichas salían temblorosas de su boca.

—No—fue la firme respuesta de Ichigo ante la petición de la menuda mujer.

Ella entornó los ojos y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, los ojos y la rigidez de Rukia eran de pura molestia, iba a levantarse y dejarlo ahí tirado con todo lo que había que terminar, tal vez amenazándolo con ir y encontrar a otro el chico recapacitara y la dejara hacer su voluntad no se explicaba cómo Ichigo podía ser tan remilgado en ese aspecto, él podía hacerle enloquecer con las sensuales caricias de su lengua a su feminidad ¿pero ella no podía brindarle el mismo placer y de paso complacerse a sí misma?

—Entonces creo que deberíamos replantearnos esto Ichigo, no es justo que tú puedas tocarme y yo no—la pelinegra estaba por levantarse cumpliendo la silenciosa amenaza que se había propuesto mentalmente pero el pelinaranja la detuvo por el brazo evitando que ella abandonara esa posición en la que estaban.

De nuevo el pensamiento de estar dentro de ella golpeó a Ichigo, deslizar su duro miembro a su interior, experimentando la humedad y estrechez de la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado, añoraba aquellas paredes que se contraían regalándole el dulce éxtasis de su orgasmo.

Casi con brusquedad la atrajo hacia él en un necesitado beso provocando que un jadeo volviera a inundar la pequeña bodega de aquella solitaria biblioteca, pero eso ya no era suficiente quería más, mucho más al sentirse endurecer aún más si es que eso era posible, jamás en su vida se había sentido así por una mujer pero ahora con ella todo era diferente.

—No te detengas—le rogó ella y aquello le fascinó y presionó aun más su boca contra la de ella.

Quería que las cosas con ella fueran suaves y siempre había procurado aquello, pero ahora parecía que a ella eso no le importaba, Rukia rozó de nueva cuenta el miembro de Ichigo alargando aquella caricia friccionando tanto como fuera posible, quería sentir todo de él y al parecer ese contacto no era suficiente, así que de nuevo se aventuró a su objetivo, palpando por sobre la tela y excavando dentro de los pantalones del hombre, deslizó la pequeña mano y agarró aquello que tanto estaba deseando. Él soltó un siseo de placer, la menuda mano apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir su miembro, Rukia comenzó con un torpe movimiento frotando de manera poco gentil el pene del pelinaranja, los movimientos eran un poco bruscos pero a él más que molestarle le encantaron, la escasa maestría con la que Rukia le masturbaba le excitó aun más pensando que era él al único hombre que había tocado de aquella manera.

La muchacha detuvo su frenética caricia para desabotonar de una vez los pantalones de Ichigo e instarlo a quitárselos. Como pudo Ichigo se sacó el pantalón y los bóxers, una vez libre de aquellas telas y en igual condiciones dejó a Rukia continuar con lo que había iniciado, ella tomó de nuevo el miembro del pelinaranja y acarició desde la punta hasta la base, subiendo y bajando las manos de manera lenta y apretando un poco, con algo de timidez se inclinó para capturar con su diminuta boca el pene de Ichigo, era obvio que no alcanzaría a cubrir todo con su boca pero a ella le bastaba con tenerlo de esa manera, sintió la pequeña humedad de la punta sobre su legua al rozarla, era salado y estaba caliente.

Ichigo sintió desfallecer ante lo que ella estaba haciéndole, la boca de Rukia estaba apretándole el miembro, llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de Rukia para marcar el ritmo de su delirio, le gustaba las caricias de su joven amante, no podía decir que él era un experimentado y como ella, aun estaba descubriendo esa parte de su sexualidad y no se arrepentía, al principio se sintió avergonzado pero ahora lo único que podía sentir era un gran placer.

Un gruñido estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca, si no detenía en esos momentos a Rukia todo podría acabar demasiado pronto y él no quería eso, quería sentirla y hacerla gritar de placer y éxtasis con cada embestida, que gimiera su nombre incontables veces.

Tirando de la cabeza de la pelinegra la apartó a duras penas de su miembro para juntar sus labios con los de ella, no esperó más para situarse de nuevo sobre la menuda mujer y no tuvo problemas en situar su miembro al interior de Rukia pues la punta ya estaba situada en la entrada del cuerpo de la chica, una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelinaranja.

—Está bien Rukia—le dijo él al momento de hundir su miembro al interior de Rukia sin ningún miramiento, la manera brusca en la que lo había hecho le hizo sentir un poco de culpa pues estaba comportándose como un salvaje pero al sentir las uñas de la chica rasguñando su espalda, aquel sentimiento se esfumó al saber que eso solo significaba que estaba propinándole placer con el brusco movimiento.

Incapaz de seguir resistiéndose salió y entró de su cuerpo, parecía que el estrecho cuerpo de Rukia ya estaba más que habituado a su miembro, habían hecho el amor en incontables veces, fue él quien le quitó la virginidad a aquella chica, él había sido el primer hombre con el que ella había estado e Ichigo se encargaría de ser el único en la vida de la pelinegra.

Rukia se abrazó al cuerpo de Ichigo, rodeándolo con sus piernas, los gemidos estimulaban cada vez más al pelinaranja, entraba y salía de su cuerpo de una manera arrítmica, en ocasiones lenta, queriendo alargar el goce lo más que podían, otras veces en un frenesí que rayaba en la bestialidad tal como si la vida de Ichigo dependiera de cada embestida. La besaba apasionadamente hundiendo más su lengua en la boca de la chica. Rukia estaba retorciéndose de placer rozando sus pezones en el pecho de él, el placer en Ichigo estaba intensificándose cada vez más, pero quería sentir más, tomó ambas piernas de Rukia y las elevó a la altura de sus hombros, la nueva posición logró que Ichigo hundiera aun más su pene dentro de Rukia, estaba tan húmeda y cálida, su miembro entraba y salía con tal facilidad que sabía que de un momento a otro todo acabaría.

El pelinaranja acarició la mejilla de Rukia y fue bajando hasta su cuello y pechos pellizcando uno de sus pezones antes de descender aun más hasta llegar hasta aquel punto de Rukia, masajeando con su dedo hasta hacerla estremecerse y temblar de placer, la chica no lo soportó más hasta que explotó.

Las paredes de Rukia se contrajeron de manera violenta y los espasmos viajaron como choques eléctricos hacia su vientre, un gutural jadeo salió de sus labios seguido del nombre de Ichigo casi inentendible, aferrándose aun más a Ichigo. Pero él no detuvo sus embestidas hasta que sintió como ella lo presionaba aun más, aprisionando su miembro de una manera tan placentera que le hizo llegar al punto culminante de su clímax ante un poderoso orgasmo. Entrelazó su mano libre con la de Rukia y acalló el grito que su boca profirió besando el cuello de la pelinegra mientras derramaba toda su semilla en el interior de la chica, sintió las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo y colapsó encima de Rukia pero evitando aplastarla del todo, ambos estaban cansados, jadeantes y satisfechos por lo acontecido.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Ichigo con voz casi inaudible cerca del oído de Rukia, se tumbó en el suelo llevándosela con él en el proceso, acomodándola sobre su pecho, acarició con los dedos la espalda desnuda de menuda mujer y con el otro brazo la atrajo aun más.

Rukia solo asintió como respuesta, no podía ni hablar intentando recuperar el aliento, Ichigo era un excelente amante y siempre que hacían el amor ella terminaba de la misma manera, sin embargo en esta ocasión todo había sido más intenso para ella o tal vez para ambos.

Miró a Ichigo que estaba igual que ella, los mechones de sus anaranjados cabellos estaban empapados de sudor y se pegaban a su frente, eso la hizo ruborizarse al recordar que había hecho lo mismo en su primera vez, le había observando en silencio admirando sus hermosos rasgos.

¿A quién engañaba? Amaba a ese hombre más que a nada y fue por eso que se enfureció cuando Senna la amenazó con delatarla con Yamamoto de su clandestina relación con el Kurosaki, ella los había visto en una ocasión fuera del instituto y no dudó en molestar a Rukia por ello y fue peor cuando aquella chica le propuso a Rukia guardar silencio a cambio de una noche con Ichigo, **_"¡eso jamás!"_** pensó Rukia al instante, Ichigo era de ella y no lo compartiría con nadie, incluso si corría el riesgo de que la verdad se develara. Arreglaría las cosas de una u otra forma con Senna y si para eso Rukia debía recurrir a la fuerza entonces lo haría.

—Eres una completa desquiciada enana ¿acaso eres de esas personas que disfrutan más cuando corren algún riesgo?—la voz de Ichigo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y de inmediato lo miró algo ofendida o al menos fingió estarlo.

—Idiota cállate, además no vi que te quejaras al respecto—de inmediato rebatió ella pellizcándole a un costado provocando que él diera un leve respingo por el pinchazo.

—Demonios Rukia deja de magullarme.

La última palabra la hizo ponerse roja como un tomate al recordar lo que le había hecho a Ichigo hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás, la sensación de tenerlo entre su boca fue grandiosa y estaba segura que esa no sería la única ocasión en la que lo haría.

Se despegó del chico para sentarse y cubrir sus pechos desnudos con sus brazos—idiota—soltó sin más, pero de repente sintió cómo algo cubría su cuerpo, la fría tela se deslizó por encima de sus hombros cubriendo parte de su desnudez.

—Debemos darnos prisa Rukia, alguien podría entrar—Ichigo ya comenzaba a vestirse.

Rukia comprendió que el pelinaranja tenía razón, como pudo encontró sus prendas que yacían esparcidas por el suelo de la bodega, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de ocultar cualquier evidencia de lo que había ocurrido. Le entregó la camisa a Ichigo, aquella con la que la había cubierto y se arregló el cabello revuelto.

Ambos se miraron, era la tercera vez que lo habían hecho en el instituto, las dos veces anteriores habían sido en la oficina de Ichigo y en el baño de mujeres, respectivamente. Estaban nerviosos y no sabían que más hacer, tal vez terminar con los libros era lo mejor, de todas maneras esa había sido la razón principal de su presencia en aquel lugar, no eran bastantes así que no tardaron demasiado en acabar.

Con dificultad Rukia se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba la dichosa caja que había dado pie a todo eso, sin embargo al dar unos pasos se percató de la leve punzada de dolor en su entre pierna, ¡el desgraciado de Ichigo había sido demasiado brusco en esa ocasión! Ichigo pareció notar aquello y no necesitaba ser adivino para saber a qué se debía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hasta la** **próxima** **!**

 **** esta frase fue sacada de un articulo que** **leí** **en una** **ocasión** **sobre la** **interpretación** **de sueños y el** **psicoanálisis** **.**

 **un review? espero poder saber su** **opinión** **acerca de este capitulo.**

 **ojala no quedara tan vulgar u.u**

 **posible spoiler del manga***

 **Cambiando de tema... hoy vi en una pagina el aviso de que el manga se adelantó 0_0 y vi varios spoilers al respecto... Aizen por fin se reencuentra con Yhwach! y esta el asunto de Renji con la** **incógnita sobre el verdadero significado** **de la charla con Ichigo y muchos estan tomando eso como una posible "despedida" el manga está por terminar aunque la verdad aun no me creo eso de los pocos capitulos restantes, espero que Tite nos dé un poco más de esos "3" capitulos "restantes"... bueno ahora si hasta la proxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo,**

gracias por los reviews... este capitulo es un "extra"... me di cuenta que el shot anterior no se subió completo y faltó una escena importante en la historia... bueno y a petición de sibreka y por mis ansias de compartir la escena fue que decidí terminar con este ultimo shot.

agradecimientos a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar sus comentarios... gracias chicos!

akira kurosaki23: pequeña perver que bueno que te gustó el personaje de kira ;)

kaoru240:lamento no poder aclarar más de la relación de esos dos :( pero aqui doy un pequeño indicio de lo que ocurrió... espero te guste.

sibreka: aquí esta el "después" espero te guste cómo quedó... si me quedo un poco más larguita de lo que esperaba...

sunev.31: jajajaja bienvenida al lado oscuro XD deja atrás la inocencia... si me quedaron muy Ooc en ese aspecto...

natsumivat: gracias... como siempre por tu comentario ;) igual fue la impresion que me dio esa charla... eso es una confirmacion de que renji aprecia a ichigo y a los demás... y su relacion de amigos ha crecido durante este tiempo...

sin más por el momento aqui esta el Shot ;)

.

.

 **Epilogo:** **Consecuencias del ayer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aun si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no cambiaría un minuto del pasado y me limitaría disfrutar mi presente estando a la expectativa del mañana"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—disculpa…

La menuda mujer giró la cabeza para ver quien le había llamado, vio al muchacho de pie mientras la miraba un tanto dudoso.

— ¿Sucede algo Kageno-san?—la chica se extrañó por el repentino llamado, conocía al joven solo un poco, pues en contadas ocasiones había hablado con él, de hecho, ni siquiera estaban en la misma clase.

Estaba esperando a que el joven dijera algo pero éste solo la miraba insistentemente y eso sin duda no le agradaba demasiado pues ya estaba empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

Kageno Ryu era un joven promedio, tenía una buena apariencia, alto, de hermosas facciones varoniles, hermosos ojos grises y cabello castaño algo ondulado en las puntas, desordenado por cierto. Si bien parecía tener éxito con las chicas, Ryu solía sentir vergüenza cada vez que una chica se le confesaba por lo que siempre terminaba rechazando a todas, sin embargo había alguien que le llamaba la atención desde el primer momento en el que la conoció y ahora estaba a punto de hacer una jugada arriesgada, quizás demasiado arriesgada pero debía intentarlo.

—Rukia-san… yo…—la voz de Ryu vaciló un poco, estaba nervioso… sus amigos le habían aconsejado que no hiciera aquello, pero ahí estaba él a punto de confesar lo que sentía a esa pequeña chica—tú a mi me…

— ¡Quieres darte prisa Rukia! el entrenamiento de Kenji termina en media hora—una voz proveniente de espaldas del chico interrumpió su momento.

Un hombre pasó de él y se acercó a la pelinegra.

—He estado esperando afuera por quince minutos, vamos que no tenemos toda la tarde—aquel hombre ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de Ryu.

—Espera idiota—Rukia golpeó un costado del hombre para luego señalar a Ryu quien permanecía confuso mirando al recién llegado.

El hombre volteó hacia donde la pelinegra señaló, el chico no sabía qué hacer ante la mirada del recién llegado, éste le observaba detenidamente, al parecer se veía algo enojado, tal vez en verdad había retenido demasiado a la chica y había hecho enfadar a quien tenía frente a él. Ante el escrutinio del que era víctima, Ryu hizo lo más sensato posible.

—Disculpe a Rukia-san, fue culpa mía el haberla retenido—el castaño hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa.

Se escuchó un leve bufido proveniente del hombre—levanta la cabeza niño… no importa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kageno Ryu—levantó la mirada.

—Kurosaki Ichigo—el hombre correspondió con una leve reverencia. Extrañamente vio como la cara del chico se contrajo al escuchar su nombre.

Ryu se lo pensó un poco antes de preguntar lo que recién estaba rondando por su cabeza, quería pensar que era solo una simple coincidencia.

—Disculpe Kurosaki-san, pero ¿es hermano de Rukia-san?—se escuchaba absurdo ¿Cómo podían ser esos dos hermanos? Eran muy distintos ¿familiares lejanos tal vez?

Ichigo volteó a ver a Rukia preguntando con la mirada lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué?—el pelinaranja se enfocó en la menuda mujer pero ésta solo se encogió de hombros haciéndose la desentendida.

—Bueno es que tiene el mismo apellido que Rukia-san así que es lo más lógico…—rebatió Ryu, aunque nunca se refería a la pelinegra por su apellido sabía de sobra cual era.

Rukia rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No kageno-san, Ichigo no es mi hermano… es mi esposo—concluyó la pelinegra volteando a ver a Ichigo quien solo se limitó a desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos, al parecer el comentario del posible parentesco fraternal le había molestado un poco y no tenía la modestia de esconderlo.

Aquello fue como un cubo de agua fría para el castaño de ojos grises, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella estaba casada… pero si se veía muy joven para eso.

—Lo lamento no creí que tu… bueno que estuvieses casada, es decir eres muy joven y pues…

—Hey niño—a Ichigo le molestó que aquel chico le hablara a Rukia con tanta confianza como para llamarla por su nombre, nunca había sido un hombre celoso pero en ese momento aquel sentimiento pareció escarbar un poco en la superficie así que sin pensar soltó lo único que se le vino a la mente para alejar al chiquillo de su esposa— ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene ella? pues déjame decirte que…—pero todo el aire que tenía Ichigo fue vaciado por un golpe en el estómago que provenía de la menuda mujer a su lado.

—No hagas caso a lo que este idiota dice kageno-san… bueno ya es algo tarde así que nos retiramos—había vuelto a usar ese molesto tono de nuevo, en general siempre lo hacía con los demás.

Rukia jaló de manera brusca a Ichigo gritando un par de cosas en el camino. Kageno la vio alejarse con aquel hombre, ahora entendía porque sus amigos siempre le decían que la menuda chica no le correspondería a sus sentimientos, ella ya tenía a alguien, bueno al menos se había ahorrado el tener que decirle lo que sentía y el ser rechazado, ahora comprendía cómo se sentían aquellas chicas a la que él había rechazado.

 **…**

— ¿Estás molesta?—el pelinaranja estaba sentado junto a Rukia en uno de los sillones de la casa.

—Eres un imbécil ¿sabías?

— ¿Lo dices por el chiquillo que iba a confesar sus sentimientos cuando lo interrumpí? No creas que lo hice a propósito pero no puedo permitir que perviertas a un chiquillo como él, enana pervertida—Ichigo apagó el televisor y enfocó su mirada en ella, el comentario molestó a Rukia, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el coraje que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo dice el maestro pervertido que corrompió a su inocente alumna hace doce años… el único pervertido aquí eres tú Ichigo—la pelinegra lo miró desafiante, con eso había ganado aquella pequeña discusión.

— ¿Así que el pervertido soy yo? No te hagas la inocente conmigo Rukia, aun recuerdo como te aprovechaste de mí en aquella bodega—de pronto tomó a la mujer y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él escuchando el leve chillido salir de los pequeños labios de su esposa.

—Cállate idiota—de acuerdo estaban uno a uno, al mencionar aquello un abrumador calor invadió a la chica, aun podía recordar aquel día y las vividas imágenes se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

Rukia estaba por rebatirle pero para evitar la posible batalla que estaba por suscitarse el pelinaranja ahogó las posibles quejas con un intenso beso, con el tiempo había aprendido que aquello funcionaba muy bien, distraerla con sus caricias y mimos era lo mejor, ambos ganaban.

La apretujó más contra su cuerpo y mordió el labio inferior de Rukia para que le permitiera el acceso a su boca, se moría de ganas por estar con ella, llevaban algunas semanas en abstinencia debido a algunos malestares de Rukia. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello y mordisquear esa blanquecina piel, Ichigo ya estaba excitándose y elevó las caderas para hacerle entender eso a Rukia, pero más que nada como una indirecta de su parte para lograr su cometido.

Obviamente la pelinegra captó aquello al sentir la hombría de su esposo rozarla, estaba deseoso al igual que ella, pero no podían hacerlo ahí, necesitaban urgentemente subir a su habitación.

—Espera Ichigo… subamos a la habitación—Rukia separó los labios de Ichigo de su cuello que ahora se encontraba húmedo debido a los besos y mordiscos que su esposo estaba dándole.

Bien al menos Rukia estaba dispuesta a él, pero antes de levantarse y llevársela a su habitación, le dio otro fogoso beso que hizo a Rukia proferir otro gemido y enredar sus brazos a su cuello.

—Diablos ¿de verdad tengo que ver esto cada vez que llego a casa?—una tercera voz los interrumpió—definitivamente no volveré a sentarme en ese sofá.

Como pudo Rukia se separó de Ichigo sentándose a un lado de él tal como había estado antes de que todo eso comenzara.

—Kenji—la voz de Ichigo salió algo ronca, así que aclaró la voz con un carraspeo.

—Ya lo sé papá, pero es traumante para alguien de mi edad llegar a casa y ver a sus padres manoseándose en el mismo sofá donde juego videojuegos.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso para los tres.

— ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?—Rukia fue la que quiso cambiar de tema, se sentía algo avergonzada al ser vista por su hijo en plena acción con Ichigo, siempre procuraban ser discretos en ese aspecto.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Fingiré no haber visto nada… iré a mi cuarto por algo de ropa y luego me ducharé.

Pero antes de que el chico diera otro paso Ichigo lo detuvo.

—Espera Kenji… hoy recibí una llamada del director—el pelinaranja se levantó y caminó directo hacia él— ¿qué es esto?—apuntó un pequeño moretón en el mentón de su hijo.

De inmediato el chico apartó la mano de su padre y escondió la mancha con su mano.

—No es nada… fue un accidente durante el entrenamiento

En ese momento fue que Rukia se levantó alcanzando a Ichigo y mirando detenidamente a su hijo a la cara.

— ¿Quién fue?—exigió saber ella, a leguas se veía que alguien le había golpeado y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Ante la intensa mirada de sus padres fue que el chico se resignó a hablar, si no lo hacia él, estaba seguro que sería el director quien lo haría.

—De acuerdo, tuve una pelea, el idiota de Ren estaba diciendo cosas de mamá y me enfureció, así que lo golpeé pero me descuidé y me devolvió el golpe—terminó de decir Kenji evitando la mirada de sus padres.

Obviamente a Ichigo eso no le agradó para nada, pero de cierta manera le recordó a cierta persona que yacía junto a él, para nadie era sorpresa que su hijo se parecía demasiado a Rukia en algunos aspectos.

—Ve a ducharte y luego baja a cenar—dijo resignada la pelinegra, los ojos marrones de su hijo se abrieron por la sorpresa, tal vez él esperaba algún regaño o alguna reprimenda de su parte, la verdad ella era demasiado indulgente con su hijo pero sin llegar a mimarlo demasiado, Ichigo era igual que ella pero siempre procuraban inculcarle ciertas reglas.

El chico asintió y subió en silencio las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto.

—Se parece demasiado a ti—habló el pelinaranja sin mirar a Rukia.

—Aun cuando sea una pequeña copia tuya no cabe duda que lo mejor lo sacó de mi—se jactó ella, era verdad que en apariencia su hijo era idéntico a Ichigo, omitiendo el detalle de su cabello oscuro, pero en cuanto a personalidad tenía rasgos similares a los suyos.

—Sin duda las visitas a la dirección fueron cosa tuya—se burló el pelinaranja.

—Solo espero que no corrompa a nadie como lo hizo su padre—Rukia le sacó la lengua y regresó al sofá en el que estaban sentados, palmeó el lugar junto a ella e Ichigo se le unió.

—No vi mucha oposición tuya al respecto enana… yo solo era un inocente maestro sustituto.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Me percataba de tus miradas pervertidas, era obvio que no eras un simple maestro… y lo comprobé cuando me besaste en tu oficina durante uno de los castigos—sí esa había sido la primera vez que habían compartido un beso y por supuesto que no fue nada inocente—no sabía cómo interpretar tus indirectas ni qué pensar de ti—habían ocasiones en las que terminaban de esa manera, con un apasionado beso, sin embargo podía ver en el rostro de Ichigo la culpa que eso le traía.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Era tu profesor en ese entonces no podía darme el lujo de tomarte en cualquier lugar y que nos descubriera Yamamoto, la pasé muy mal en esas épocas—Ichigo le tomó la mano y enfocó su mirada en el pequeño anillo que tenía Rukia en el dedo anular.

Era increíble que ya hubiesen pasado doce años desde aquel entonces, desde el día en el que le pidió matrimonio en aquella misma bodega en donde habían concebido a su hijo, podía decir con seguridad que esa había sido la mejor tarde de su vida.

 ** _-FlashBack -_**

 _Se despegó del chico para sentarse y cubrir sus pechos desnudos con sus brazos—_ _ **idiota**_ _—soltó sin más, pero de repente sintió cómo algo cubría su cuerpo, la fría tela se deslizó por encima de sus hombros cubriendo parte de su desnudez._

 _—_ _ **Debemos darnos prisa Rukia, alguien podría entrar**_ _—Ichigo ya comenzaba a vestirse._

 _Rukia comprendió que el pelinaranja tenía razón, como pudo encontró sus prendas que yacían esparcidas por el suelo de la bodega, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de ocultar cualquier evidencia de lo que había ocurrido. Le entregó la camisa a Ichigo, aquella con la que la había cubierto y se arregló el cabello revuelto._

 _Ambos se miraron, era la tercera vez que lo habían hecho en el instituto, las dos veces anteriores habían sido en la oficina de Ichigo y en el baño de mujeres, respectivamente. Estaban nerviosos y no sabían que más hacer, tal vez terminar con los libros era lo mejor, de todas maneras, esa había sido la razón principal de su presencia en aquel lugar, no eran bastantes así que no tardarían demasiado en acabar._

 _Con dificultad Rukia se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba la dichosa caja que había dado pie a todo eso, sin embargo al dar unos pasos se percató de la leve punzada de dolor en su entre pierna, ¡el desgraciado de Ichigo había sido demasiado brusco en esa ocasión! Ichigo pareció notar aquello y no necesitaba ser adivino para saber a qué se debía._

 _—_ _ **Lo siento**_ _—dijo apartando levemente la mirada un tanto avergonzado por su primitivo actuar, metió las manos en los bolsillos y entonces lo sintió, justo en el bolsillo derecho se encontraba aquella pequeña cajita._

 _—_ _ **Salvaje**_ _—le acusó Rukia pero él no contestó, por algún motivo se veía dudoso._

 _Ichigo se lo pensó demasiado, no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto o no, pero estaba decidido desde hacía un tiempo._

 _—_ _ **Rukia.**_

 _—_ _ **¿Qué, vas a burlarte? ¡Fue tu culpa… eres un maldito animal en el sexo!**_

 _—_ _ **Ya cállate y escúchame maldita sea.**_

 _—_ _ **…**_ _—Rukia intentó abrir la boca para decir otra maldición pero Ichigo se lo impidió tapándosela con su enorme mano, diablos, Kira tenía razón, las manos de Ichigo eran muy grandes y por dios que hacía maravillas con ellas._

 ** _"Adelante Ichigo… Rukia no muerde… a veces"_** _se dio ánimos el hombre y comenzó con su discurso._

 _—_ _ **Rukia estoy consciente de lo que hice y lo siento pero no me arrepiento de ello y antes de que digas otra cosa mejor escucha**_ _—le echó una mirada de advertencia—_ _ **sé que eres menor que yo, que tienes un humor de los mil demonios, que eres una enana mandona y molestosa, me irritas con esa tonta voz que usas para fingir con los demás, sé cuando lo haces, puedo adivinar casi con claridad lo que piensas y sientes, eres hermosa y fuerte aun a pesar de tu frágil apariencia, estoy consciente de nuestra diferencia de clases y de lo devota que eres hacia tu padre.**_

 _¿Por qué estaba diciéndole todo eso justo ahora? Era la principal interrogante de Rukia. Pero esperaría para saber los verdaderos motivos de Ichigo._

 _—_ _ **Sé que esto… nosotros, de alguna manera está mal pero no me importa así que…**_ _—el pelinaranja se acercó hasta donde ella estaba—_ _ **Rukia Kuchiki cásate conmigo, quiero hacerte mi esposa, tenerte a mi lado sin ningún miramiento o prejuicio por parte de los demás, quiero hacerte el amor todas las noches, formar una familia, tener hijos contigo**_ _—La incertidumbre flotaba en el aire._

 _De todo lo que su mente pudo advertir esto era lo último que Rukia pudo imaginarse que pasaría, ¡él le había pedido matrimonio! Después de hacer el amor como lo habían hecho ahora Ichigo le pedía aquello, sabía que el hombre no era muy romántico y que esa manera de pedirle matrimonio era poco convencional, pedírselo en una bodega durante un castigo._

 _¿Qué haría? Estaba debatiéndose entre aceptar o declinar la oferta, era verdad todo lo que había dicho Ichigo, ella aun era una estudiante a punto de graduarse del instituto e ingresar a la universidad, era muy joven para tener un hijo, adoraba a su padre y tenía ese gran peso sobre sus hombros como siguiente heredera del clan Kuchiki, sin embargo de algo estaba segura… amaba a ese hombre y definitivamente, de formar una familia en un futuro solo lo haría con Ichigo._

 _—_ _ **Si**_ _—fue la escueta respuesta de Rukia, Ichigo no se arrodilló como miles de veces había visto en la televisión, no necesitaba de aquello, pero su mirada se fijó en lo que el pelinaranja sostenía entre sus manos y que después deslizó por su dedo anular, era un anillo, sencillo pero muy significativo para ambos pues contenía la promesa de su unión._

 _Ambos se unieron en un nuevo beso mucho más tierno que los anteriores sin ningún tipo de prisa ni lujuria, solo ellos en su mundo ajenos a todo lo demás, en ese mundo no eran alumna y profesor solo eran Ichigo y Rukia, un hombre y una mujer que compartían ese amor del que solo ellos dos sabían._

 _—Me importa una mierda Byakuya—rompió el mágico momento Ichigo—Rukia Kurosaki… suena bien ¿no crees?_

 _Rukia le propinó un puntapié por haber insultado a su padre, no sería fácil pero se las arreglarían._

 _—Cállate idiota, si que sabes cómo arruinar el momento._

 _—Si claro, también te amo maldita enana—le dijo él sobándose la pantorrilla adolorida para después salir ambos de ahí con rumbo a sus casas o tal vez hacer una pequeña escala e ir a cenar a algún lugar y perderse por las calles un rato._

 _Rukia tan solo le sacó la lengua y se adelantó sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento aquel anillo en su dedo._

 _Todo podía ser incierto a partir de ese entonces y solo quedaba esperar, se tomarían el asunto del matrimonio con calma, la promesa del mañana aguardaba para ellos dos, no podían dar marcha atrás a su relación y tampoco querían hacerlo pues la decisión ya estaba tomada._

 ** _-Fin de FlashBack-_**

Y vaya que lo había sido, unas semanas después justo antes de la graduación, todo se desató… Rukia descubrió que estaba embarazada, la urgencia de hacer en amor en aquella bodega había tenido consecuencias, en aquella ocasión Ichigo se había olvidado de usar protección. Por supuesto que Byakuya Kuchiki no estuvo muy conforme con la noticia, no pasó por alto aquella "ofensa" y "deshonra" a su familia, tomó acciones al respecto y envió al pelinaranja preso acusándolo de haberse aprovechado de Rukia.

En teoría la pelinegra estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad, solo faltaban unos meses, pero no dejaría a Ichigo en aquel lugar, después de algunos días llegó a un acuerdo con su padre, ya le había contado acerca de la propuesta de Ichigo, así que ¿qué más daba si adelantaban la boda?

Byakuya no muy convencido aceptó aquello con la única condición de que no podría ver al pelinaranja hasta el día de la boda… claro que siempre encontraban una manera de verse a escondidas sin que Byakuya sospechara.

Todo había sido difícil para ambos, él fue despedido del instituto por Yamamoto y Rukia tras graduarse tuvo que aplazar los planes de entrar a la universidad, quería encargarse de su hijo y verlo crecer en sus primeros años, Ichigo no se opuso a ello y la idea de ser padre le entusiasmó demasiado, aunque temía un poco por Rukia, ella aun era algo joven y la constitución de su cuerpo era algo frágil, afortunadamente durante todo el embarazo no hubo complicación alguna, el pequeño Kenji nació sano.

Pasados algunos años fue que Rukia decidió retomar sus estudios y justo ahora se encontraba en su último año de universidad estudiando administración, esa otra de las condiciones a las que llegó con su padre, ella se encargaría de una parte de las empresas, después de todo le correspondía aquello por ser una Kuchiki y en un futuro también le correspondería a Kenji, a pesar de cómo se habían dado las cosas Byakuya aceptó al pequeño después de conocerlo, de hecho se había encariñado con él y ni qué decir del padre de Ichigo que saltó de la emoción al saberse abuelo.

Ichigo regresó a la realidad cuando Rukia le pellizcó el brazo.

— ¿Estás sordo? Te dije que levantaras tu trasero ya es hora de cenar—tan delicada como siempre Rukia le llamó la atención, a veces Ichigo se preguntaba a quien regañaba más, si a él o a su hijo… pero la respuesta era obvia.

—Ya te escuché Rukia…—se levantó él para darle alcance a su esposa en la cocina, la vio intentando tomar unos platos de una vitrina… pero fallando en el proceso, seguía siendo pequeña después de todos esos años, lo único que había cambiado eran sus rasgos, después del embarazo su menudo cuerpo adquirió una constitución más femenina y según él, más sexi… le encantaba su mujer de eso no cabía duda.

La ayudó al levantarla del suelo para que alcanzara los dichosos platos.

—Por cierto… ¿recogiste los resultados?—interrogó el pelinaranja a su mujer… días atrás había ido con Ishida, un amigo en común de ambos que era médico, le hicieron un chequeo de rutina solo para estar seguros de que no era nada grave.

Rukia volteó a verlo muy seria, solo asintió. El día anterior había ido por los dichosos resultados y al saber de qué se trataba no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba feliz pero no sabía cómo decirle a Ichigo.

— ¿Y bien?—quiso saber él al ver que ella no decía nada.

— ¿Ya está lista la cena mamá?— en ese momento llegó Kenji, pero al ver que había interrumpido algo quiso retirarse y dejar a sus padres terminar con lo que fuera que estaban hablando.

Pero Rukia se lo impidió, les instó a ambos a tomar asiento, esa noticia era algo que les concernía a los tres.

—Estoy embarazada—soltó sin más.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento sin poder creérselo mientras que Kenji no mostró impresión alguna.

—Creo que ya me esperaba esto… felicidades mamá.

—Espera ¿qué?—dijo Ichigo saliendo de su estupefacción, estaba muy feliz, era lo último que esperaba pero era una buena noticia.

—Saben… soy un chico de doce años… vivimos en el mismo techo… las paredes son muy delgadas y yo soy bastante impresionable—el chico se levantó y se fue al comedor ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

Rukia miró a Ichigo.

—Definitivamente eso lo heredó de ti… es bastante cínico—dijo la pelinegra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza… se acercó a Rukia y le dio un profundo beso, definitivamente jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho, de la manera en la que la había conocido ni de cómo se dio su relación, todo lo que habían pasado valía la pena al ver a la familia que tenia ahora y por el futuro miembro que estaba por venir, los amaba y estaba seguro que daría su vida por ellos de ser necesario.

Jamás imaginó que aquella chica que había conocido aquella tarde en detención por haberse peleado con una compañera, aquella menuda chica que le había mostrado el dedo medio cuando él la reprendió, la misma que le había hecho interesarse en ella por su peculiar carácter, aquella pelinegra que constantemente iba a su oficina para cumplir algún castigo, esa misma chica acabaría algún día siendo su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, tal como él le había dicho aquella tarde con esa extraña propuesta.

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _reviews?_**


End file.
